Ruby Luster
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: Daisuke wants a job so he turns to his friend Satoshi for help. Well, he gets a job alright! Complete with bikering twins, a hyper VP and a perverted egotisical model, the world of modeling at a top rate magazine might drive him crazy! DaixDark, SatoxKrad
1. New Job

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wanrings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing (in later chapters) and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 1:** New Job

"Ano…Hikari-kun…are you sure that I'll be fine? I don't even know what I'm doing!"

A spiky, red headed teen with startlingly deep, ruby red eyes was glancing around nervously. His companion, a blue haired, ice blue eyed teen steered him towards the building with sure steps.

"You'll be just fine, Niwa-chan." The boy winced at the nickname and the bluenette smiled. He was not a girl! "I know that this is sudden and that I kind of, er, signed up for a job before you even gave me approval but…Niwa-chan, I'm sure you'll do just fine. After all, you're absolutely perfect for this job!"

Daisuke Niwa groaned. Yeah, and his friend only said so because, supposedly, his boyfriend was the head of…well, whatever the place he was going to work at was. It wasn't hard, so Satoshi said, to get his dashing lover and owner of the place Krad Himori to say yes. Daisuke had a sneaking suspicion that Krad couldn't say no to Satoshi anyways. He wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't anyways-even the adults had the same problem. Damn him and his coldly beautiful looks…

It was odd to hear from Satoshi that the job he, Daisuke, was being given was one based strongly on looks. He didn't really consider himself anything worth looking at. In fact, the only thing he really liked was his eyes. But much to the embarrassed blush of the teen, Satoshi said enthusiastically that he was perfect. He clearly remembered that day-not too long ago in fact-when this entire affair started.

"I know the perfect thing for you!" Satoshi had exclaimed when Daisuke had nervously expressed his want of a well paying job that he could have while still staying in school. Daisuke had nearly toppled off of the wooden lunch table bench at the glinting blue eyes that gazed at him in a very probing way.

"Ah…a-ano…Hikari-kun?...sumemasen?"

"You'll love it, I promise! Well…I still have to run it by the head but I'm sure I will have very little problem persuading him to take you on!" He smirked slightly at this making his friend sweatdrop.

"Hai…but…Hiraki-kun what in the world are you talking about."

He teasingly pressed a finger to his own lips and had shaken his head.

"It'll be a surprise, but hai, I will ask him today. Just trust me-you'll have a job in no time and I'm sure you'll be paid very well!"

"B-but!! But!! Ai, Hikari-kun, what are you talking about?? I'm completely in the dark!"

"That's the thrill of it all!! You'll find out what it is soon enough, Niwa-chan! So don't get you're panties all in a bunch, "At this Daisuke turned from bewildered to indignantly blushing. "And just leave it all to me."

"The last time I ever left anything to you, nearly half of my house blew up." Daisuke narrowed his eyes unamused. Satoshi laughed nervously, not too fond of remembering that particular Science project…

"But I didn't know you weren't supposed to mix those two chemicals together…" Satoshi shot back defensively. Daisuke shook his head, bangs swinging in his face.

"Sensei specifically said not to mix those two chemicals and you did it anyways! I had to lie and say Wiz at something radioactive and burped!"

Satoshi couldn't help but snicker slightly. Daisuke blushed. Yes, it was lame but somehow-somehow- his mom bought that lie. But then again, Wiz, their magical pet rabbit, did eat and do some of the strangest things. Which was probably why that that excuse floated well with Wiz. Needless to say, Wiz is more intelligent that he lets on and he got thirty minutes of fierce nips from the rabbit in retaliation. From that day on, he knew better than to blame something on Wiz- unless he wasn't in the same room to hear it.

"Okay, okay, so yeah it had been a lame excuse but Mom bought it. But that's not the point…I just don't want to have to regret putting this in your hands like last time." Satoshi nodded. He had understood where his red head friend came from. But well, if all went well and he didn't run into _him_ on his first run there, then he'd fall in love with his job in no time. Granted it would be a bit…unnerving and unusual for him. But Satoshi felt confident in his friend. He was willing to try anything, no matter how crazy or out there and he was secretly grateful for that.

"Trust me Niwa-chan. You will not regret letting me help you get a job."

And now, nearly a week later, the pair were slowly ascending the stairs of a very corporate looking building. Nervously, Daisuke looked around as Satoshi gently pulled the teen along.

"Goggling too long let's everyone know you're not only new but you're nervous. Don't want to be a target do you?"

"N-no, but ano…you did say I didn't have to have any special talents or any work experience right?"

Satoshi paused as the finally reached the last step and turned to the teen, smiling. Poor Daisuke. He was nervous as always. Being 16 and much more developed physically still hadn't seemed to erase the awkwardness he felt as a 13 year old. It struck Satoshi as a tad bit amusing that he would still act with that same blushing shy reaction to things that seemed daunting. If only Daisuke could see how much he changed on the outside, how much he had bloomed in those three years…

But the bluenette smirked inwardly. This job would easily show to even Daisuke how much more desirable he had become.

"No, Niwa-chan. Did I not already tell you before? Oh, I guess I didn't," He added as he saw the slightly petrified look across Daisuke's face. "This job merely requires that you are very, very punctual, you are relaxed around crowds of people and are not afraid to be yourself and that you have looks worth noticing. That's all."

"Oh great I know I failed the last one, Hikari-kun…" Daisuke ran his fingers through his spiky red hair. "My hairs too spiky and sticks up everywhere-I can't tame it worth my life. My fingers are too thin and girly looking and well, I kind of look like a chick!!"

_But that's all a part of your charm, Daisuke Niwa_, Satoshi thought warmly, listening to the red head's rant.

"So? I think that you'll be just fine." But even that was an understatement. It was hard to downplay Daisuke's true magnetism, but part of the problem was that he didn't think he was half as cute as everyone else kept saying he was. Understandable. The boy was very humble sometimes to the point that it frustrated Satoshi whenever he complimented Daisuke, knowing full well he deserved it. But Daisuke would only shyly downplay it, only making Satoshi shake his head bemusedly. He didn't think it even possible to inflate his best friend's ego-if at all.

"Don't worry, Niwa-chan, relax, take a deep breath and just go for it! I'll be with you every step of the way."

Daisuke felt a small smile matching Satoshi's creep to his face. He could do this. Except for that one time at his house, he knew that he could afford complete trust in the bluenette.

"Let's go, Niwa-chan. Are you ready?'

Daisuke glanced up at the towering building then to the blunette's warm blue eyes sparkling from behind wide rimed glasses.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

-------------------------------

"Hikari Satoshi, so good to see you again!! Oh, and brought our new employer? Very good, very good!"

Instantly Daisuke and Satoshi were swarmed by crowds of people but through it all the owner of the voice had managed to swim across and reach them. Daisuke was overwhelmed at the business of the company. What was this place for exactly? Satoshi nudged him and Daisuke turned his attention to more pressing matters, which was the new comer who had popped up in front of them.

It was a woman that was remarkably young looking, with bouncy blond/white hair sparkling eyes and a even more bouncier personality to match her slightly extravagant dress. She took one look at Daisuke and squealed in childish delight, cheeks flushing. Daisuke sweat dropped slightly and drew back a bit from the woman.

"Awwww!!! Hiraki-san he is_ so_ adorable!!! Really, where do you get them?" She blushed happily and stared at the red head making him blush to the very roots of his hair. That blush put his hair to shame. The woman laughed and clapped her hands. "Even the blush is cute!! Hiraki-san, you should really get a raise!"

Daisuke edged a bit closer to Satoshi and the bluenette laughed loudly. He turned to Daisuke.

"Oh, so sorry for that, she can't help herself whenever we get new bishonens, especially as young as you and me are. Niwa-chan, this is Towa-chan, but we usually call her Toto and that's what she prefers. Toto, meet Niwa Daisuke, our new…employer."

"A kawaii name for a kawaii mewling!!" She bowed deeply and laughed. "Well, anywho, we have ten minutes before the next shoot, so Hikari-san we might as well get you and our new Niwa-chan all ready, no? Yes, yes, makeup time!!"

"Huh??" Daisuke and Satoshi was suddenly bustled away down a long brightly lit corridor, Toto in the lead. A clip board appeared out of no where into Toto's hands and she busily shuffled through them, humming her approval and disapproval before handing it over to another nondescript employer.

"I want those colors and that style in two! And I will make sure Himori Krad will have your neck if you don't get this right for our new mewling! So scat!"

"Hai, Toto-san! Right away!"

The woman holding onto Daisuke's arm and two others detached themselves from the whirling group and headed off down a different hallway. Daisuke craned his neck to see where they went off to but he was shoved forward into a colorful even brighter room.

In another blink of an eye, he was shoved down into a chair and twittered over by two young teens that were just the same age as he was. Both young pretty girls, one had brown, short hair while the other had more shoulder length locks of the same auburn hue. Satoshi was being tended to by Toto herself. Daisuke glanced at the white name tags and gasped.

"Risa?? Riku??" Daisuke blurted, throwing every vestige of manners out the window. The shorter haired of the pair blinked and coughed while Risa wrinkled her nose.

"Cute. Have some more manners, red mewling…" Risa completely ignored Daisuke's gaping jaw as she briskly applied a light base on his face. "And hold still! Good mewling…you don't need much do you, neh?"

"Risa! Riku! What are you doing here? What is this place??" Daisuke hissed under his breath as Riku fiddled with his hair, biting her lip in concentration.

"Niwa Daisuke, you will get us in trouble! Don't talk to us for too long at least." Risa shot back quietly. "I don't know how you ended up working here, but…me and Riku…well, it would be expected almost…ehehehehe…"

"Yeah, because she's a freaky stalker!!" Riku mumbled under her breath, apparently deciding that his hair and face were fine and moving up to working eye liner and eye shadow. She popped open the cases with deft practice and began carefully lining his eyes. Daisuke yelped slightly.

"What in the world?? The heck…??"

"Hold. Still." Riku retorted in a monotone. "Anyways…Niwa-chan, what are you doing working at a place like this? I mean, you are good looking and all, but maybe too much so!"

Satoshi was watching the Herada girls closely, ice blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wait, that's a bad thing? Hold on, you're saying I'm cute?? I'm not! I look like a chick!"

"That's the kind of guys the need here!" Riku was the one to jump in now, finishing one eye and moving to the next. Daisuke quirked one eyebrow, not understanding. Riku cursed under her breath. "Niwa-chan, don't move so much, it hasn't set…anyways…" She nervously dropped her voice. "This place needs guys that look feminine yet masculine like you. Like Hikari Satoshi, now he's a good example. You are too…" Riku blushed slightly. "But, ah, ano…just please be careful."

"Neh? Why?"

Satoshi had enough. Toto was finished with his face anyways.

"I think that's quite enough Herada Risa and Riku." His cold voice, usually very warm when addressing his friends or lover bit through their souls. Toto shivered, quickly bustling away to get Satoshi's clothes ready.

Both girls looked up and nodded quickly, lips tightly shut. No matter how much Daisuke tried to get out of them, they would only throw him furious glares and sadly shake their heads.

"There." Risa said finally. Both girls gaped at Daisuke. "Wow…"

"Hmm? What?" Daisuke glanced into the large light rimed mirror and his own jaw dropped.

Staring back at him was the hottest guy he'd ever seen. This…this couldn't be him! Not believing, he touched his smooth cheek, his ruby eyes accented with red, black and gold. No…no way…He ran his finger down his cheek and shook his head. Both girls laughed at his awestruck expression.

"Looks like we did a good job, neh?" Risa crowed proudly. Riku energetically nodded.

"Yup, we sure did…let's just make sure _he_ doesn't see him…" Riku responded back, her eyes darkening with worry. Daisuke blinked. _He?_

"Mewling!!" Toto sang as she bustled in with a huge bundle of red and black. Satoshi had already disappeared behind a blue folding screen to change and Toto ushered him off the seat to change behind a red folding screen.

"Here, change! We have only five more minutes, so get a move on! And be really careful with the wings!! If you need help, give a shout to one of the Herada or I, okay? Good? Good!"

Daisuke stood there for a minute, bewildered as he shuffled through the pile. His eyes bulged slightly as he inspected what he had to wear.

_Satoshi!!!_ Daisuke screamed in his mind as he picked up a rather tight revealing red vest with a black fishnet undershirt and a pair of red and black tight fitting pants. _I will kill you as soon as this is over!!_

He struggled out of his casual uniform and pulled the skimpy clothes over his body, mumbling curses to himself. Satoshi said it would be a well paying job and that only good looks were required but he never once mentioned what he was going to be forced to wear!!! He hooked the chains that were dangling from the pants to their proper places and buckled the spiked, black, leather choker, feeling very much like he was asking to be molested. He gingerly picked up the wings and smiled. They were only about a little less than a foot long but he had no clue how to put them on.

"Hai, uh…Toto-san? A little help here?"

Toto instantly appeared and gave a high pitched squeal that made Daisuke jump.

"OOooooooo!!!! Perfect!!!! I knew that I made the right choice and right arrangements!! Oh, you poor thing, you don't know how to put the wings on? Here. Turn around." Daisuke obediently followed her order and, tightening a few straps and buckling a few things she stepped back and admired her work.

"Oh my goodness!!!! SO KAWAII!!"

Daisuke blushed only making Toto more bubbly and giggly than ever.

"Hiraki-kun, Hiraki-kun, you must absolutely see him, he is sooooooo adorable!!!"

With a quick movement, she latched onto his arm and pulled him from behind the screen. Satoshi came out from behind his with a slightly annoyed and bemused look but one glance at his friend and that look instantly melted away top be replaced with awe.

"Niwa-chan…."

Daisuke gripped one arm and looked away from his friend nervously.

"It's he just adorable?"

"I quite agree, Toto-san. Wow…"

"E-e-eh?? But I'm really…"

Satoshi shook his head and growled slightly.

"Not? You say that, I will kill you. No really, Niwa-chan. I will kill you. Now go look in the mirror and tell me you aren't hot, adorable, sexy, whatever."

Daisuke thought it had been incredible enough that, with the make-up alone, he could reluctantly agree. But the entire transformation for whatever he was going to do literally took his breath away.

"Hai…you will turn me into a Narcissist, Hikari-kun…" He whispered eyes not able to tear themselves away from his reflection. "This…this isn't me…"

"Oh but it is, mewling!!!" Toto burst out. She checked her watch and jumped eeping slightly. "Ai! We're supposed to be there in two!! C'mon mewling, Hikari-kun!! We have a shoot to do!!"

And with that, the bubbly woman grabbed them by the writs and dragged them out into the now slightly empty hallway. Daisuke blinked at the change.

_Wonder where everyone went…_Daisuke thought inwardly. But no wait better question-what the heck am I doing?? What's with the make-up and the whole thing about a "shoot?"

"Hai, ano….Hikari-kun…" Satoshi turned briefly to him as they rounded the corner.

"Yes?"

"What…what is this all about? I feel like I'm asking to get molested in this!" Daisuke vaguely gestured to himself with his free hand.

_Oh but you are if you pass by_ him, _which I hope we don't_, Toto thought darkly. Satoshi however chuckled slightly.

"Ie, Niwa-chan. You won't get molested here." Toto glared at him disapprovingly but Satoshi mouthed a warning to keep her mouth shut. "And as I said, you'll-"

"Nani?? Get out of here! I don't believe you!" A deep voice echoed down the hallway. Toto cursed and stopped.

"Toto-san we don't have a choice, the studio's right down that hallway…the one we've been assigned to."

Toto seemed reluctant.

"Well, I see absolutely no problem with me still being in it!!" A pause. "I spent nearly an hour in make up and you seriously believe I'll be tossed aside at the last minute?"

Whoa, someone's got a bit of a temper…Daisuke thought inwardly. Satoshi seemed doubtful now too.

"Gomen…" Satoshi mumbled. "We have to go. We're going to be late. Besides we're here. Not like Niwa-chan is walking down here alone…"

"Hai." Toto resolutely dragged them down the hallway and as they wove through another crowd trapped in the hallway, Daisuke nearly ran into various people. They were just about to be swept into the doors too when that same, smooth deep voice rang out-

"Toto-san! There you are! Could you mind giving me a second?"

"Go, go, go…" Toto hissed as a tall figure wove through the mass of people. She made a shooing motion and once again, Daisuke was being dragged by the wrist, this time by his blunette friend. (1)

"Oh, ano….hi." Toto muttered breathlessly, turning her attention to the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, ah, Toto-san…mind clearing up for this baka about the shoot I'm now practically late for?" The speaker jerked his thumb in the direction of a short auburn haired girl. The girl glared at him.

"I was told that you weren't supposed to go on this particular one and don't get you tight leather jeans all in a bunch there's more later today! I don't see why you're so hung up over this!" Riku spat, throwing the male a bitter glare.

"Well, maybe, not only has so much time been dotted over me for this shoot but there's a new mewling in the house that's been all the buzz. Maybe I want to meet him, Riku Herada. Unless you're already jealous?"

"Not of you, you pervert!!" Risku spun away. "Thick headed conceited bastard! I can't even for the life of me understand why my sister even fell for you!"

"She has good taste which you only have in the make-up room, sadly enough."

"Why you-!"

"okay, okay, quite enough of that…aiii…" Toto sighed.

"Well, I'm not standing here any longer because I have a shoot and a mewling to meet."

And with that, the tall male dressed in tight black leather slipped through the door. Toto and Riku looked after him worriedly.

"Oh no…" Riku muttered. She shook her head. _"He's_ in the house now…"

-------------------------------

"Cameras???"

Daisuke yelped. A few official looking people were minding the cameras-the first thing that caught Daisuke's attention- among other technical equipment. Satoshi couldn't help but grin.

"Hai, and do you know now what you're doing?"

Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Sato-kun!!" A sweet voice called out before Daisuke could answer. Satoshi whirled around and laughed slightly. Daisuke followed Satoshi's line of eyesight and for a split second thought he was dreaming or had just died and gone to heaven. The most beautiful blond he had ever seen was coming towards him, and he looked nothing short of divine. His lingering yellow eyes only held the gentle glow of someone in love and those eyes were trained on the blunette that returned the gaze. Clad in white leather and cross pendants, the man advanced, white wings flowing gracefully from his back to the floor.

"Krad-san!" Satoshi replied warmly. Daisuke's jaw dropped. That was him??? This was Krad?

"Your friend and our new mewling looks, to say the least, quite shocked." Krad commented warmly, pulling Satoshi into a gentle embrace. Daisuke was stammering incoherently and finally he had regained his sense of manners.

"W-Watashi no namae wa Niwa Daisuke desu. Yoru shiku." He bowed slightly which Krad only dismissed with a smile.

"No introductions needed. Sato-kun has already told me much about you and I must say he was not quite far off the mark. In fact, I'd almost be pressed to say that he was downplaying how you really looked because-and don't you, my Sato-kun get jealous- you're absolutely stunning."

"Hey.." Satoshi mock pouted but his eyes were gleaming. "Ie, Krad-san, I'm not jealous…not yet."

_Are they always like this?_ Daisuke thought in amusement as the older man poked him playfully, surprising a cute eeping noise out of his lover. Satoshi turned to Daisuke.

"Oh, Niwa-chan, I'm so rude. This is Himori Krad. Homori Krad, Niwa Daisuke."

Daisuke bowed again slightly and Krad returned it.

"Anyways…" Krad turned to Satoshi. "Sato-kun, you would think that executives wouldn't participant in photo shoot right? Well, I mean why not? Tease the public a bit. I mean, I'm not exactly ugly…"

"Far from it, Krad-san…"

"Hai! Himori-san, Hikai-san and…Niwa-san right? Of course I couldn't miss that red hair anywhere, since considering I see it 24/7."

A black haired man who seemed to be in his late twenties to early thirties sauntered to the small group. Daisuke received the second shock of his life as he recognized the familiar voice and face.

"Dad??"

Kosuke grinned form ear to ear while Satoshi and Krad took one look at Kosuke then Daisuke's shocked face and burst out laughing.

"Reunions are sweet, no? Krad joked as Daisuke's father gave a ringing laugh.

"Dad…you knew too? You knew I was working here?"

Kosuke winked.

"You decide."

Daisuke groaned.

"Aiii… it's a conspiracy…"

"There, there, Niwa-chan…it's not so bad…" Satoshi couldn't help but have a grin as wide as the black hair man's. "You see? Not so bad is it? You father is in charge of the entire studio crew."

"You could have asked me to get you a job instead of using your friend, you know…" Kosuke teased. Satoshi stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Well, hey I have connections and besides…" he moved closer to Krad, who pulled the blunette against his body. "Niwa-chan would have been approved faster if I got involved…"

Kosuke rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, it's time. Don't worry, obocchan, you'll be a natural I promise." Daisuke's father nodded and motioned for them to get going.

"F-for what??" Daisuke squeaked. (2)

Satoshi and Krad grinned.

"For the photo shoot of course."

"Photo shoot???"

"Hai, Niwa-chan. Do you seriously think that you'd being doing something cooperate and serious dressed like that? Ie, and I thought you would have gotten it the moment we walked into the make-up studio. No, this is a modeling agency of a sort." Satoshi smile turned into a smirk. "A modeling agency for our magazine, Luster. Now do you get why I said it would based strongly on looks?"

Daisuke was stunned. His mind was in a whirl. Luster was a very notorious magazine…both for good and bad things.

"Well, now, let's not let you stand there and vegetate or else you'll loose your good looks…" Krad teased.

It wasn't long before the three was swept forward against an exotic background and given directions for poses. Daisuke felt extremely nervous but his dad gave him an encouraging nod and a wink. Satoshi was pressed up against Krad, who seemed to be enjoying it immensely while Daisuke was stretched out on his stomach and told to muster a "come hither" look on his face while pulling petals off a rose with his teeth. The teen nodded shyly, taking the rose and propping half of his upper body with his elbows.

Daisuke, still nervous, gently bit down and tugged slightly on one petal, fluttering his eyelids half shut. He fixed his ruby eyes onto the camera, willing himself to be alluring.

Just as they were about to begin a tall male pushed his way through.

"Ai, Domo sumemasen, for being late, but I was detained by the older Herada and Toto-chan…"

Daisuke's head jerked up at the voice, half tearing off the petal, eyes still lidded. He was snapped out of his "come touch me" mode and his ruby eyes widened. Blood rushed into his ears and throbbed painfully. Inevitably, the speakers eyes slid from Satoshi to Krad and then to him. He froze, lips slightly parted, the rose petal still half in his mouth.

Burning amethyst eyes burrowed deeply into his soul.

"Ah, and what have we here? A mewling, no?" The silky voice, so different from earlier when it was raised in agitation was setting Daisuke's body on fire. Daisuke felt a faint pink tinge his cheeks as the eyes became hungry and raked over his body.

_W-what's happening to me…??_ Daisuke wondered frantically as his heart began to race. The male came out of the shadows and advanced slowly, eyes locked on his own ruby ones…

---------------------------------

hehehehe….

So, what do you think? Daisuke working at a model for a magazine…now that's crazy. –laughs- Didn't expect Risa, Riku, Toto or Kosuke to be working there eh? So who's the mysterious man that seems to have Daisuke in bewildered rapture? –shifty eyes-

Read and review as always-comments and points to improve on would be greatly appreciated!

**NOTE:** I used a lot of Japanese in this one, more so than I have in the other fic I have going right now. So just to help you out a bit, here a re the translations:

**Hai:** Yes (interchangeably used for okay as well)

**Ie:** no

**Ano:** uh/um (what we would use in English for "filler words" i.e. how we use, uh/um in between words))

**Obocchan:** boy or son

**Sumimasen:** Excuse me

**Gomen**: sorry (gomen is short for Gomenasai, but usually Gomen is much more informal, almost slang)

**Domo sumimasen**: Very sorry.

**Baka**: idiot

**W-Watashi no namae wa…desu. Yoru shiku**.- My name is…Nice to meet you/pleasure to meet you (A/N the last two words I'm unsure about, since it's been a while since I used a formal greeting. So the spelling and/or translation could be off.)

**Kawaii:** cute

-------------------------

(1)- he seems to be dragged around a lot, eh?

(2)-wow, and he still hasn't picked up on it? There were plenty of hints…oh well…


	2. Dark:Angel of Lust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. (must I really say this again?)

**Wanrings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing (in later chapters) and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

NOTE: Age wise in the fic Daisuke and Satoshi are 16, Dark and Krad are 18, Toto is 78 (gasp! But she sure don't look or act like it!!) and the twins are 16. Kosuke is 29-31 (somewhere in there…-shifty eyes-)

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously:** Daisuke has been looking for a job since he turned 16, and Satoshi says he can get him one. In a week, Satoshi has pulled strings up in the executive ranks. Not filling Daisuke in much, Daisuke is suddenly swept up in a whirl of make-up and rather revealing clothes. There, he meets the Herada twins Riku and Risa, Toto, an overly hyper woman and his father, Kosuke, who's in charge of the entire studio crew. Daisuke is still in constant doubt and nervousness, especially when he finds out that his job is to be modeling for Luster, a highly notorious magazine. But just when he's getting over his edginess a mysterious man appears in the studio and throws Daisuke's mind in disarray…

&X&X&X&X&X&

"_Ah, and what have we here? A mewling, no?" The silky voice, so different from earlier when it was raised in agitation was setting Daisuke's body on fire. Daisuke felt a faint pink tinge his cheeks as the eyes became hungry and raked over his body._

_W-what's happening to me…?? Daisuke wondered frantically as his heart began to race. The male came out of the shadows and advanced slowly, eyes locked on his own ruby ones…_

&X&X&X&X&X&

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 2:** Dark- Angel of Lust

"A-ano…?" Daisuke whispered as the shadows melted away. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the full glory of the male.

If there was anyone who could compete with Krad's divine looks it was this guy. He seemed about the same age as Krad, which wasn't much older than Daisuke or Satoshi, with elegantly chaotic locks of purple and black hair. His smooth creamy skin was sharply accented with black and purple eye shadow and eye liner and from his ears hung obsidian black cross earrings. From his back swept raven black wings that reached the floor, similar to Krad's. Clad in black leather that hugged his tightly toned body in all the right places, he casually flicked a stray lingering strand of black-purple hair from his shoulder and even this simple action made was erotically executed.

Daisuke didn't care that he was opening staring because he knew he wasn't the only one. Both Satoshi and Krad stiffened slightly eyes narrowing slightly. The teen, as always, screamed lust on legs and it was hard to ignore him. The only ones that could do so effectively were Toto, Riku and Krad to a certain degree.

"Thought you could boot me out of a photo shoot? Didn't think so." Though the words were a challenge, his silk voice effectively twisted them to be a tease. Daisuke continued to stare as Satoshi growled in his throat.

"For a good reason, Dark Mousey. You'd scare our new employee on his first shooting like you did the last time…" The bluenette quietly retorted.

The angel named Dark rolled his eyes.

"He couldn't handle the spot light and you know it. It wasn't just me, Satoshi…"

Kosuke sighed. The egotistical model had been working with them for a very long time, so he tended to take liberties he didn't have. Then again, most people didn't have the guts to really stand up to him because he'd ether a) seduce them until they did his bidding or b)persuade, blackmail, or threaten until he got his way.

On top of that, Dark had terrible manners. Or rather, lack of them.

"We're starting to run behind schedule so Himori-san…"he turned his attention to the executive and editor in chief. "It's your call…"

"Krad sighed, running his fingers through his disastrously long, flowing blond hair.

"We don't have the time for games, Mousey..." Krad bit back coldly. Again, Dark rolled his eyes. Krad never bothered to even attach –san to the end of Dark's last name. He didn't need the honor anyways, not that he even did deserve it.

"This isn't a game. I really hate having games played on me and you know that Krad. I was rightfully given this assignment, "Satoshi snorted under his breath and Dark sent him a withering glare. " Despite what Creepy Boy may think." Through out the entire conversation his voice had retained that smooth quality, never once raised in annoyance. "So, it's only fair that I keep it, don't you agree?"

"I…suppose so…" Krad grudgingly admitted, defeated. Satoshi gave his lover a disbelieving glance while Dark smirked.

"Sato-kun…we don't have to time to argue…we can't fall behind today…" Krad whispered gently in Satoshi's ear. "And I know how much you hate Mousey calling you Creepy Boy…so…" he nipped quickly on Satoshi's ear, making him gasp. "I promise I'll make it up to you later…in my office…"

Those words made Satoshi blush a faint crimson. Krad released the shorter teen and smiled. He knew that would make Satoshi look over even Dark's biting insults.

"Done whispering naughty little promises in Creepy Boy's ear? We need to get moving." Dark commented.

Krad hmphed and nodded.

"Well, hurry up we don't have all day, so don't just stand there out of the line of the camera, Mousey."

He smirked and stepped forward smoothly. Daisuke shivered slightly, heart thundering ever louder in his ears. Now that he was that much closer…Daisuke could studied the other's bi-colored hair as the light struck it, the way the leather contrasted his smooth pale tone…

Dark was instructed to lie beside Daisuke and casually wrap his arm around his waist while wrapping his fingers and hand around the hand that Daisuke was holding the rose in. Ruby eyes followed Dark as he smoothly got down, propping his own body with a sturdy elbow, and slipped an arm around Daisuke's wait. With the other hand, he wound it around the red head's thinner and more fragile looking one. Suddenly, his entire body was alight at the contact and he had to bit back a small gasp. To enhance the effect, Dark leaned in close into Daisuke's cheek, nose touching Daisuke's skin, giving the illusion that he was nuzzling him.

Daisuke, trying to ignore all the places where Dark had contact with his body turned to the camera, lowering his eyelids again and taking the rose petal back into his mouth.

As the shooting continued, Daisuke found himself actually enjoying himself. Well, he was except when he'd have to touch or be in physical contact with Dark. Unfortunately, the last part had to be of him and Dark alone, with their faces millimeters apart.

"Hai….mewling, relax, you're tense…" Dark muttered as he pulled Daisuke close, slipping his fingers under Daisuke's chin. He clung tightly onto Dark's this leather jacket, muscles hardened in his jaw and arms. Amethyst eyes burned into ruby ones and Daisuke shuddered. Dark pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching. A small blush spread across his face, making him tenser. He inhaled; taking in the slight tinge of expensive cologne, lavender, and something that was uniquely Dark's that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I…can't….." Daisuke mumbled the first words that he had spoken to the model. Dark blinked.

"Mewling, yes you can…" His lips almost brushed against Daisuke's as he spoke. "It helps to think of something else if you're unnerved…"

Daisuke sighed, letting his warm breath caress Dark's face and lips. Dark smiled slightly as he noticed Daisuke slowly relaxing. Daisuke let his eyes flutter shut as his imagination wandered…

Instantly a few rather raunchy, explosively dirty poses of Dark popped into his mind. In his mind, he instantly nosebleed.

_W-w-what the…???_ He thought furiously as one particularly naughty one involving whipped cream and strawberries made his face heat up. He felt a thumb gently stroke his mouth and Daisuke's eyes flew open.

"Done."

"H-hai….?" Daisuke mumbled, stumbling away. Dark nodded stepping away as well.

"Well done people, remember strict tight schedule so be back in an hour! Stat!"

Kosuke's voice barked through the dull buzz as a few models sighed in relief and made for the door. Daisuke sighed in relief, instantly joining Satoshi and Krad.

"Oh? Back already?" Krad inquired airily as he pulled away from a rather heavy make out session with the bluenette. Satoshi blush a bright crimson as Daisuke's eyes widened slightly and looked away.

"Ano…eh…domo sumemasen, Niwa-chan…" Satoshi ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Awwwww…so cute when he's bashful like this. Relax, Sato-kun. Shy about letting others know that we're together?"

Satoshi's face went brilliantly red at this. Daisuke laughed.

"Its okay, Hikari-kun…It doesn't bother me…you're happy with him so why let me ruin it?" He winked in a very un-Daisuke like way and Satoshi groaned.

"Picking up from Mousey much are we?" Satoshi complained. Daisuke's own face instantly flared.

"Ie!!! No!! Of course not!!"

"Aw, shame and yet you know that it's hard not to."

Daisuke yelped and whirled as Dark sauntered up to the group. Satoshi snarled and clung to Krad as Krad greeted him neutrally. As the other three had done, he had removed the wings and now just looked slightly more "normal".

"Hello, Mousey."

"Same to you, Blondie."

Daisuke marveled at how carelessly rude Dark was and yet could us that off handed tone of voice that sent odd chills down his spine. Dark leaned against a nearby desk suggestively and he let his eyes linger on Daisuke before gazing at the lovers.

"Be nice to Niwa-kun now." Krad warned, yellow eyes slightly unamused. Dark held up two hands in surrender.

"Of course, Boss. Your orders, I'll follow them. Hey wait I have been…"

"Has he really, Niwa-chan?" Satoshi asked carefully, momentarily detaching himself from the blond to get some fruit punch and returning with that same slight scowl on his face.

"Ah…" He glanced as Dark for a second and then nodded. "Hai…he has…"

"…alright…" Satoshi nodded but glared at Dark. "But Krad-kun and I will have our eyes on you…"

"As always. Nothing new." Dark wrinkled his nose and taking out a small black towel began whipping the sweat off his forehead. Daisuke tried to look anywhere but at Dark.

_Why am I acting like such a school girl?_ Daisuke thought angrily. _I'm not attracted to guys! Satoshi may be and maybe sometimes I think that a particular guy is hot but that doesn't make me into guys…_

"Punch?"

Daisuke blinked as Satoshi offered him a cup, ice cubes clinking inside.

"Hai. Arigato gozamasu!" Daisuke replied cheerfully, taking the cup from the bluenette.

"So…how do you like it so far?" the blunette inquired as Daisuke took a sip. He swallowed and beamed.

"I love it! It wasn't as bad as I thought, actually. I mean with you here and Dad and Toto, the Harada twins…I think I'll live. Somehow."

Krad laughed quietly, his arm snaking around Satoshi's thin waist.

"I'm sure you will. Satoshi expressed a lot of confidence in you and I decided to take a chance. It seems that my chance is fast paying off."

"As always, thinking only of the money?" Dark mumbled. Krad narrowed his eyes.

"Not always, Dark. I'm not so imprudent. Maybe before. But not now."

"Yeah, and maybe that's because you had to tone down your money hungry tendencies for your boyfriend." Dark sneered.

Satoshi's hand clenched tightly around the syrofoam cup, nearly squeezing it to death. His ice blue eyes flashed dangerously from behind his wide rimed glasses.

"Krad isn't like that." Satoshi hissed. Daisuke shivered. He'd had hardly seen Satoshi this mad since…well, never. Krad said nothing, yellow tawny eyes spelling murder for Dark.

Now, Daisuke thought, would be a good time to leave.

"Uh..ah, well, I have to go to the bathroom so I'll see you in a few!"

And, placing his cup down, Daisuke scuttled off to avoid the growing storm between Satoshi, Krad and Dark.

As he ran down the hallway he realized one glaring fact-he knew absolutely nothing about this building or where everything was. Uh-oh…Daisuke mumbled to himself. But even though common sense told him he should have went back and asked for directions…

He heard the rush of footsteps behind him and, nothing thinking straight, he ran faster.

But whoever was pursuing him sure was stubborn. Daisuke rounded another corner, nearly skidding and falling on his backside but regained his rhythm, those losing the large lead he had. Three corners later and Daisuke was getting extremely tired. Granted, he was in perfect health and faster than most boys at his school but his pursuer had more endurance and stamina than he did.

His tiredness proved to get the better of him. It was his undoing in the end. His legs gave out and with a cry, tumbled to the smooth linoleum floor. Someone wrapped their powerful arms around him and quickly swept him off the floor.

"Neh??"

Daisuke struggled weakly as his pursuer/savior covered his eyes with one strong hand. He gave up and simply lay in the person's arms wondering vaguely where he was going. The sudden blast of air and the snapping of a door told him they had entered a room.

He felt himself being lowered down and with a small eep, he felt something sink beneath him. Daisuke struggled to sit up, the person's hand still covering his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around like that on your first day here, Daisuke."

"M-Mousey-kun??"

Dark pulled back, two toned hair swishing. His body was half laying over Daisuke and the couch he had laid the boy on.

"Neh…so formal like the rest, Daisuke. Just call me Dark."

"Ano…" Daisuke blinked, tilting his head to the side. Dark's manners…they were like Westerner manners! "Westerner!"

"Eh?" Dark blinked. "Westerner??"

"You act like one! That's what your bad attitude reminds me of!"

Dark's eyes widened for a second.

"Bad…attitude? I- I don't have a bad attitude, it's just that you either can't take my 'informal' ways or you're all just so high strung on being formal and proper!" Dark frowned. "And being more 'westernized' isn't as bad as you think."

Daisuke felt instantly insulted. He puffed out a bit, ruby eyes flashing dangerously. How dare he…!!

"I refuse to argue with someone as rude as you and who speaks to me as if they are on familiar terms with me!" Daisuke spat.

Dark sighed, amethyst eyes unreadable.

"You are no different then…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

There was a strained silence. Daisuke began to fidget slightly. He didn't know how long he had been running from Dark and how long they had been here. It wouldn't look so good. But even now, Daisuke was still held spell bound by the older teen. Everything about him still screamed "touch me". Dark lifted his eyes slowly to Daisuke's, eyes no longer with that all-too-human bitterness but something else that only sent chills up Daisuke's spine.

"A-a-an-no, Mo-Dark?"

He leaned forward again, hands creeping up onto the cushions beside Daisuke. The red head gulped and scooted back as far as he could on the sofa. He did not like that look that Dark was giving him…

"Heh…" Dark tilted his head to the side a bit. "When you're not throwing my attitude in my face or attached to Satoshi's arm, you're pretty cute…"

"N-n-nani??"

One hand reached up to gently caress his face. Daisuke involuntarily gasped and felt slow heat coming to his cheeks. He wasn't cute!! Has was, well, too girly!! And he wasn't attached to Satoshi's arm…! Well, not really. They were only just friends and nothing more…he had a boyfriend.

"NANI??? Anata baka…" He pressed his back up against the back cushions of the couch, face heating up. A thumb went to gently caress his lips. "What do you think you're doing??"

Dark merely smiled and leaned in until their noses touched.

"I'm not an idiot…I have a name, Daisuke…."

The faint wash of cologne and lavender overwhelmed the teen. A slow smile spread across Dark's face and Daisuke gulped. The temperature upshot in the room was incredible-beads of sweat began to form faintly on Daisuke's brow. One hand went to lazily slid up to stroke his neck and tease his collarbone.

"And…as for what I'm doing…" The model's voice dropped a full seductive octave, eyes fixed on Daisuke's slightly parted lips. "It was something I should have done the moment I met you…"

In his mind, Daisuke was falling apart.

_Oohhhhh, nooooo…Dark's gonna….he's gonna….no anything but….he's going to steal my first kiss!!!_

Daisuke panicked. _I know that's pathetic, me not having been kissed but-argh, this can't be happening!!!_

Yet the red head was still stupid enough to have some vestige of "bravado"

"Oh?...and that would be…?"

He regretted those words the moment he said them.

"Apparently you don't know me that well, Daisuke Niwa."

_And I'm glad I don't! And I sure don't want to!_ He screamed mentally.

Daisuke tore his quivering eyes away from the black leather clad teen. It would have been nice if he had told someone he was heading off to the bathroom…but then again, this was no bathroom. How he would have really needed a stalker besides the one in front of him to save him right now…

"Niiiiiiwa-chaaaaan!!! Krad-san, where did he go off too?? Oh great I wouldn't forgive myself if that egotistical bastard Mousey got his hands-no, I won't even think about it!! Niiiiiwaaaa-chhhaaaaan!!!"

"Hehehe, Sato-kun, you sound like you're his mother or…haha, very over protective lover…"

"Krad-san! Naughty! I'm not anyone's lover but yours…B-but that's n-not the point!!"

"Hai. Niwa!!!!"

Daisuke roughly shoved Dark away. Startled by the sudden strength, Dark toppled over and landed right on his backside just as the door behind him slammed open. Daisuke's face broke into a relieved grin.

"Hikari-kun! Himori-san!"

The two teens rushed in, the shorter one's eyeglasses glinting the other's yellow eyes trained on Dark dangerously. Both had a slightly relieved but suspicious look in their eyes.

"Supposing, I hope, that we were just in time?" Satoshi commented dryly. Dark glared at the bluenette.

"Stupid Creepy Boy…."

"Mousey, you're pushing my patience…" Krad cut though dangerously quiet.

Dark merely rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You always say that and yet you won't dare firing me…I wonder why that is, neh?"

And with that he breezed past the two lovers with a small smirk. Yet, it was not before he tossed Daisuke a very provocative look that clearly spelled out what he intended to do to him the next time they met. (1)

Daisuke shivered as the door slammed shut. Instantly, Satoshi was fussing over him with a very amused Krad looking on.

"Ai, yai, yai, are you alright Daisuke?? He didn't do anything to you did he?? Ohhh, I'm going to kill him…no, I make Krad-kun fire the perv then kill him if he even laid a hand on you…"

Daisuke sweat dropped as Satoshi ranted on and on and on….(2)

"Hai…Sato-kun…we have five minutes left on break…" Krad broke in nervously. Satoshi sighed, suddenly all the fight going out of him. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm…well, Niwa-chan, we'd better get going…Krad can only cover so much for us…ehehe…" Daisuke got up quickly and, not knowing quite so sure why, he began to blush slightly. Was it because the two shared a brief but rather intimate kiss? Or maybe it was juts the way they looked at each other…

Maybe it was just something in the punch.

---------------------------

awwww….hehehe, and you thought something yummy was going to happen…ehehe, not yet not yet…

(1) O.o Must we really need to know exactly what he wants to do with him…? –tries in vain to stay very very far away from Dark's perverted mind-

(2) …and on and on and…-laughs- trying to imagine him all worked up is just…wow that's really OOC for Satoshi…hmmm maybe it did have something to do with that science experiment…

Yesh, and thanks to all my most AWSOME reviewers out there-you reviews made me crack up laughing!!! Keep on sending in those great entertaining reviews!!


	3. One Too Many Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing (in later chapters) and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **After finishing his first round of photo shoots, Daisuke is already feeling the disastrous effects of Dark Mousey, the most egotistical and hottest model the magazine has. But it's only been an hour and already Dark's pulling all the stops on Daisuke. When Daisuke makes a feeble attempt to stay out of an argument between Satoshi, Krad and Dark, he finds himself in a very compromising situation by none other than Dark. Luckily, Satoshi and Krad burst in before much happens, but knowing Dark, that won't be his first try…

&X&X&X&X&X&X

"_Ai, yai, yai, are you alright Daisuke?? He didn't do anything to you did he?? Ohhh, I'm going to kill him…no, I make Krad-kun fire the perv then kill him if he even laid a hand on you…"_

_Daisuke sweat dropped as Satoshi ranted on and on and on…._

"_Hai…Sato-kun…we have five minutes left on break…" Krad broke in nervously. Satoshi sighed, suddenly all the fight going out of him. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Hmm…well, Niwa-chan, we'd better get going…Krad can only cover so much for us…ehehe…" Daisuke got up quickly and, not knowing quite so sure why, he began to blush slightly. Was it because the two shared a brief but rather intimate kiss? Or maybe it was juts the way they looked at each other…_

_Maybe it was just something in the punch._

&X&X&X&X&X&X

Ruby Luster

Chapter 3: One Surprise too Many…

"Okay people, just one more hour of this then we can go home!" The deep piercing voice of Daisuke's father called out. The red head sighed and draggled his feet slightly as he walked into the spacious studio. Thankfully, someone had the brains to turn on the dozens of bolted fans that were elevated above them and they were now blasting cool air. Good thing too. The air was getting too stuffy with all those bodies rushing in and out or just lounging around.

After three different clothing changes and five make up trips later, Daisuke was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Kosuke had thrown his son a few worried glances but turned away quickly. Daisuke was strong and could handle this…hopefully. Given, this was, even for him and the magazine, too much of a stressful day. Normally, it was bustling, yes, but relaxed…

And a certain model named Dark Mousey wasn't helping matters much either.

It was simple enough really. Just a few brushes here and a couple suggestive looks there. Only small little things that no one would notice. But Daisuke noticed it all. Getting paired with him constantly in photos did only more to wilt Daisuke's mood.

_Damn him…not again…_Daisuke moaned inwardly as he was shooed off to do yet another few shoots with Dark. The older teen gave Daisuke a very suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows making Daisuke's face put a tomato's color to shame._ And what the hell is wrong with me??_

"Awww…well, aren't you the cutest thing when you blush…yum…" Dark whispered hotly. As they stood together, his arms wrapped around his waist as was instructed, he teasingly and quickly ran his fingers down the small of his back.

"Pervert…" Daisuke hissed back, and got, if it was even possible, ever redder. This was not how he had planned his first day at "work" to be!! "You'd better keep your hands to yourself!"

"But Daisuke sweetie, that's impossible for me to do with you so vulnerable and compromisingly pressed up against me like this…" His breath tickled the hairs on his neck as he breathed the words for only Daisuke to hear. Heart slamming in his ears, he jerked away, ruby eyes blazing.

"Nani?!? D-don't call me sweetie!!! Argh!!"

Dark smirked and shook his head as if saying, I have absolutely no clue what the boy's ranting on about. Kosuke nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah…well, anyways people we're done for the day now you can just all go home!"

With a relieved sigh, Daisuke quickly scrambled away from the male. Dark quickly latched onto his fingers, holding him there.

"It was fun working with you today, Daisuke…" For the first time that day, a small sincere smile crossed his face, which startled the younger teen. But in the blink of an eye it had come back full force to a more perverse one. "But I can't wait until we start the summer time modeling…then I'll finally have the chance to see what you really have on under there…"

"B-b-baka!! Don't go and get your hopes up!" Daisuke pulled his fingers away quickly much to Dark's amusement. The bristling teen seemed only to amuse the model even more.

"Yes sweetie, I'll be sure to make you mine as soon as I can." Dark smiled sweetly which only made Daisuke blink and shiver. A small tinkling of glass behind him made the red head jump, which gave testimony to the now glittering pieces of a very thick glass cup.

Oh, he'd be sure to give Satoshi hell for this later…

-------------------------------

"What were you thinking???" Were the very first words that flew out of Daisuke's mouth as soon as they exited the building. After Krad and Satoshi had gotten through their very lengthy and passionate goodbyes, Daisuke was sure to fly at him in a rage. Satoshi's elated mood however was not to be dampened so easily by his best friend.

"Hmmm? What? If you want me to stop making out with Krad because it makes you uncomfortable…well, I can't guarantee that one but hehehe, I can at least limit myself. Can't make promises though."

Satoshi was too far gone for help when his mind was on the blond.

"Not that you baka!! It's Mousey-kun!!"

"Oh? What about him?" Satoshi remarked casually, tightening his grip on his backpack to keep it from falling. (1)

The two had always made it a habit to walk home, through rain, sleet or snow (quite literally.) The habit had only started a few weeks after the two teens became friends. Daisuke himself had always been the one to walk, but Satoshi always easily managed to get a top rate ride in a limousine. It wasn't too long before Daisuke found out about Satoshi's ritzy rides home and the bluenette was instantly horrified, thinking that Daisuke would surly think of him afterwards as some rich snobby kid. But that was the furthest thing form the truth. In fact it was Daisuke who was the apologetic one. For one week he even persuaded the other to ride home without him but granted, it was one very lonely week for him. But it was soon straightened out and the two began walking home ever since. Even now, nearly three years later, Daisuke never quite found out why Satoshi got rides home in a limousine. Not that it would have mattered…

"Hikari-san!!! You are seriously out of it!!"

"Eh? No , I'm not!" But the blush betrayed otherwise.

"Ai, but you are too! The way you are about Mousey-kun…you're so jumpy and defensive about me when it comes to him!"

A familiar frown plastered his face. Yes and with good reason. Dark was the magazines most notorious playboy-but only for men. He had zero interest in woman, which disappointed the masses of female fans he had. But half of them were yaoi fans, so it only made him all the more desirable. It was only natural for Satoshi to worry, and it wasn't just because they were friends. Dark was well known for making men fall in love with him, them coldly dropping them flat, crushing their hearts. Granted, Daisuke was a very stubborn soul and about as straight as they could come, but even the straightest of men had fallen for the young model within a week. But what troubled him the most about all this was the fact that those who had ever been in a relationship with him were emotionally damaged for life. Literally. They couldn't really function properly and always there would be something different about them…some had even committed suicide but that all had to be hushed up real quick before the media got its greasy paws on the information.

Satoshi knew, first hand, the deadly affects that Dark's charm had. His father had a close friend of the Hikari family and was a high ranking officer within the police force for being only 21. Satoshi's father, being the commander in chief, was very close to the man and so had Satoshi. Tsimoi Taku, known affectionately by the Hikari's as Taku-san had gone to the magazine company Luster on the joking suggestion of the young bluenette. Sometimes, even now he had sorely regretted that choice.

Dark Mousey, who had only been slightly younger then, instantly charmed Tsimoi and in a week, the two were lovers. From Satoshi's point of view, he thought them to be a perfect match and had even believed that the two were in love. Of course, Tsimoi was madly in love with Dark and, so it appeared, vice versa. But no one had been prepared for the news that had graced the headlines of every news station's late night broadcast nearly two months later.

The leading headlines-the tragic suicide of Tsimoi Taku. Cause-unknown. Satoshi's father lost it that night. He drank himself into unconsciousness and Satoshi cried all night long. Taku-san had been like the older brother he never had and the death proved a crushing blow on his heart. Restlessly pursuing the truth, Satoshi finally wormed out a piece of news he didn't want to hear- before his death, two days before that he and Dark had broken up. Rumor had it that the breakup had been very bitter and it had made Tsimoi extremely depressed. That was all it took for Satoshi to instantly hate the unnaturally beautiful model.

As far as he was concerned, Dark was Tsimoi's murderer. And the fact that he wasn't even bothered by the officer's death made him hate Dark all the more. Of course, it was suicide so the case had been dropped without too much grumbling…No, there was a very very good reason why he was so protective. Because, as much as Daisuke would deny it, he was a fragile soul as well and Dark would only trample on his heart like he had done so many others before him.

"Hai….Hikari-kun…are you alright?"

Satoshi blinked. Daisuke was gazing at him in extreme worry.

"You looked like you were cross between wanting to strangle someone and wanting to cry…"

"I'm fine, Niwa-chan." The bluenette replied quietly. "But yes, Daisuke, I have every right to be protective of you…Dark's a pervert and he'd stop at nothing to win you over…"

"Well, you think I hadn't realized that!!" Daisuke huffed. "I had, unfortunately, first hand experience with that today!"

_Domo Sumemasen for that Niwa-chan…I wished that that never happened…_

Satoshi looked away.

"Oh? Ano…are you alright?"

"Eh? Hai! Yes, yes, I'm alright." He forced a pained smile which he had hoped would fool Daisuke. "Don't worry about me I understand perfectly…"

"But it's just…" Daisuke trailed off dully. Satoshi nearly froze. "I can't believe my dad of all people works there! You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Eh??' Satoshi was caught off guard by the lopsided grin, mock hurt shining in his ruby eyes. Daisuke instantly hooked his arm around Satoshi's neck and noogied him soundly. He gave a strangled cry, laughing slightly as he twisted from Daisuke's grasp.

"Hikari-kun!! Why didn't you tell me, neh?" He laughed. "Just yet another little surprise for me?"

"Well, maybe I think you need surprises once in a while." Satoshi smirked as they neared Daisuke's house. The red head made a face.

"I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime thank you very much…" But he was still in a good mood. The friends had reached Daisuke's front porch. "Well, anyways, arigato gozamasu as always for everything Hikari-kun…" He opened the door, cast one final glance at his friend and stepped inside.

Satoshi sighed and turned away.

"I wonder a week from now if you'll be saying the same thing…"

------------------------

A week later did not, as Satoshi would have predicted, find Daisuke in the arms of Dark but rather trying to stay away from them as much as possible.

But, considering that someone had a mind to make Daisuke become highly uncomfortable, Daisuke couldn't avoid Dark when it was related to work. And was it just him or were the poses he had to do seemed to be more and more exotically enticing?

"Sexiness comes so naturally to you doesn't it?" Dark had the nerve to murmur huskily in Daisuke's ear while they were all on break. Comments like these only served to make Daisuke's face creep into ten different shades of red. It was really a most extraordinary performance his face put on, if one bothered to make it happen.

"S-shut up, Mousey-kun…" Daisuke smattered more in embarrassment and anger than anything else. Satoshi snorted, leaning closer to Krad.

"Kun? He doesn't deserve it, stupid ganjin."

Dark gave the bluenette a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, Satoshi-san I feel so unloved! Don't you know your manners? I am 100 full blood, born and raised Japanese! How insulting."

The four models had somehow slipped into the habit of hanging out together on their breaks. After Daisuke's first day, the bustle had subsided a bit. The red head was privately relieved to hear that days like that one were highly unusual and hardly ever happened. Though Satoshi seemed to have a smoldering hate for the lusty Dark, that hadn't stopped Dark from trying to get close to Daisuke.

The red head, who had changed into a casual red shirt with a loose white leather jacket and baggy jeans to go with it, shook his head.

"That's hard to believe…"

Krad laughed while his young lover smirked.

"Burn, Mousey, burn…" Satoshi shot at Dark's slightly startled face.

"Oh, nani sweetie? What's this? My little red head's insulting me too? That's low, sweet heart. That's real low."

"S-STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE!!"

A squeak and two running auburn haired girls made Daisuke blush all the more. Why did Dark have to make him feel like a complete fool?? It was no secret that the twins were the biggest gossipers, and that seemed to hold true even outside of school. Dark yanked Daisuke to his side and nuzzled his ear, insisting another eep from the older twin. She quickly pulled her gaping, drooling sister from the scene.

"MOUSEY-KUN!!!"

When would he ever learn?! Dark's face plainly said never.

-------------------------

"One week…wow I can't believe it's only been that long…" The red head commented in wonder as he walked out the building, best friend in tow. The bluenette grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, me either…oh wow, which reminds me, the magazine's going out on print sometime next week."

Daisuke jumped.

"What?? R-really??" He scratched his head nervously. Already so soon? He wasn't quite sure he wanted everyone knowing that he worked there just yet. "Oh, well…"

"Don't worry, Niwa-chan." He patted his friend's shoulder. He could plainly see the discomfort that the news brought. Luster circulated millions of copies both in Japan and in the world. Almost everyone bought it. "More importantly, do you like the job so far?"

"Ah?? O-of course!!"

"Then that's the only thing that really matters."

_As long as you're willing to stay…_

He hadn't expressed this to the red head, but Krad had been slightly nervous that Daisuke might leave or quit because of Dark. Krad had good reason to worry of course, and his lover didn't blame him. Granted, Dark gave a life to the magazine that it couldn't do without…

Daisuke would probably have no choice but to adapt. The magazine needed him now.

"Hai…well, I suppose so."

"You sure?"

The worry was evident in Satoshi's voice. Daisuke laughed a bit. Trust Satoshi to be the worrisome one.

"Hai, Hikari-san." The red head pronounced with more determination.

_Then so be it…._

----------------------------

"Gah…! I can't take this anymore!!"

"Ano…?! Waaa, don't bang your head on the desk that's not very healthy-!"

"Ohhhh, noooo, what'll Saehara say? Ohhh, nooo…"

"A-ano…just calm down…caaalm down…"

"B-but I can't!! Oh man, and what about Sensei??? Oh god, I know she reads it!! I'm doomed!!"

"No you're not, Niwa-chan, she didn't flip when she saw me in it so I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"B-but, Hikari-san! I…argh, I just…I feel so weird now! Gaaa…"

And the red head proceeded to continue banging his forehead on the desk. A very worried yet bemused bluenette unceremoniously pulled his friend up by the collar. They were attracting quite a few stares and, lucky for Daisuke Niwa, it had nothing to do with the soon-to-be Armageddon of being in Luster. Satoshi threw his signature icy glare and all heads quickly turned away. The teen turned back in amusement to his very nervous companion, who was currently wishing to sink into the floor. Trust Satoshi to act like his mother. Daisuke groaned.

"Ai, Niwa-chan, relax. It's not such a big deal, look, we have an hour before it goes into circulation, so things won't get out of hand until…er, break time?"

Another groan emitted from the red head. Satoshi had to slightly grid his teeth and strain against Daisuke's sudden urge to want to bang his head on his desk again.

"Hai, Niwa-kun!!"

Daisuke whirled slightly in his seat.

"Ah! T-T-Takeshi-san?!"

The grinning brunette popped into view. Satoshi quickly released Daisuke as he sat up quickly.

"Heya, Niwa! Guess what?? I have found possible the most shocking news ever!!"

Daisuke visibly shrank.

"Shocking…news?"

He nodded enthusiastically. With an evil grin he leaned in.

"And even more frightening I have all the evidence in the world…"

Daisuke began to melt into his chair.

"And…what…??"

"This!!"

Takeshi quickly pulled out a digital camera. Daisuke's eyes widened and it took three seconds to find Satoshi snickering quietly.

"Now this is interesting…"

It was a photo of their Sensei sneaking a cat into the staff refrigerator. She was opening a can of tuna and the scrawny cat was lapping at it gratefully,

"See?? I knew that our Sensei was eating much, much more than she would normally eat and that it was the supply of tuna, salmon and milk well…I thought it highly suspicious. She could have only a) started some weird fetish or b) Tried to feed someone other than herself. From that, I began a deep investigation of the matter. Instantly, my first suspect had to be the hobo down the ways a bit-perhaps she had grown some sort of pity for the guy?(2) But then that seemed to be ruled out instantly, as when he tried to get her attention she nearly ran her car into the tree. Knowing this, I hardly believed that she would have really established so rapport with suspect #1 if he nearly had to throw himself in front of her car for her attention. Instantly, that was ruled out.

"Second suspect? How about her very luxurious and plump cat? We all know she had a fetish for cats, and what better way than to pamper he pet with the best tuna, salmon and milk available? Well, that was ruled out all too soon when sources I will never name told me of how that cat is cooped up until she arrives home and hardly leaves it. So much for that. But then…" His eyes gleamed triumphantly. "Oh but then! That investigation led to something…quite extraordinary. It seemed that she had many cats but there had been a recent new addition to the collection-a scrawny little stray. So…the pieces were beginning to come together!!"

"Watching for the next week finally led me to that one faithful night when I took this picture. Finally, my investigation is complete and I'm sure that the Administration will be ever so grateful for my service!"

Daisuke just stared at his other friend's long winded speech, eternally grateful that is was something trivial like this as opposed to…the other thing.

Oh, if only Daisuke had small little scrapes like those….A different voice this time cut through the air, gracing Daisuke's ear and making a heated blush leap to his face.

"Well, well, well, Daisuke, wouldn't you believe this little coincidence…surprising what fate can have in store for you, neh…?"

-----------------------------

BUHAHAHAHA!!! –calms down- ahem…so sorry…

Now who would that have been? Dum-dum-dum!!

Gomenasai for the wait!! I know you all wanted to perhaps kill me for taking so long but elections for ASB leadership are coming up so I've got to get myself ready for that. (ASB-Associate Student Body) Neh…I'm not one of those air heads or a prep okay? Really, sometimes even the normal people who aren't athletes, cheerleaders or preps can get in here (But seriously, would you think me one if I write stories like this?? Geez, hardly anyone like that would get into anime, let alone yaoi!)

So, well enough about my weird little rant, don't forget to read and reviews!! Lurv your authorness, please!! Thank you everyone who has reviewed-you guys all make me crack up laughing with your awsome reviews!

(1) Eh?? Wow, he really must be off in la-la land…darn you Krad.

(2) waaa…don't hurt me, okay?? There had to be so humor in this and what better way than to throw in one of Saehara's many escapades? Him investigating a hobo…how very strange…


	4. Lace, Frills and Ribbon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing (in later chapters) and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

In this chapter be prepared for much more…drama. XD and ehehehe…perverse tendencies and themes that are not for innocent minds…Might have to change the rating…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **After Daisuke has completed his first week, he is met with the startling news that the magazine will go into print soon. Nervous, he only is even more on the edge when he finds out that it will be quite soon. He goes to school with the knowing dread that soon the whole school will know that he is working at Luster. Takeshi nearly makes Daisuke have a heart attack when he says he's found out the most shocking thing ever. It only turns out to be something about their Sensei feeding a stray on food from the staff refrigerator much to Daisuke's relief. But that was one surprise too many….

&X&X&X&X&X&X

_Daisuke just stared at his other friend's long winded speech, eternally grateful that is was something trivial like this as opposed to…the other thing._

_Oh, if only Daisuke had small little scrapes like those….A different voice this time cut through the air, gracing Daisuke's ear and making a heated blush leap to his face._

"_Well, well, well, Daisuke, wouldn't you believe this little coincidence…surprising what fate can have in store for you, neh…?"_

&X&X&X&X&X&X

---------------------

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 4:** Lace, Frills and Ribbon

Daisuke's heart plunged into his stomach. Cold dread made him shrink slightly.

_Oh…god…no…please tell me it's not…_

"Mousey." Satoshi clipped.

"But of course." The model's familiar silky tone made the red heads insides squirm. Since when did Dark attend the same high school as him?? He had never seen the guy around before…he shivered and swallowed dryly, keeping his eyes averted. Why did the pervert have that much of an affect on him? The thought was cut short abruptly by long, slow sensuous fingers that trailed through his hair. Soft lips brushed his ear accompanied by a throat deep whisper.

"Hello there, sweetie…ah, sexy as always…" The teen mumbled, nuzzling the red head's ear.

"QUIT CALLING ME SWEETIE!!!" Daisuke screeched. Satoshi was positively livid, his jaw working furiously. As if Dark hunkering over Daisuke at Luster wasn't enough! Now, he was doing it on campus too! Shame on him…

Daisuke meanwhile was dying. Literally. If there was a top ten most embarrassing moment's list for Daisuke, this would have to had been number one. Easy. This beat even the one time when Daisuke's mom began showing the twins and Satoshi the dreaded baby pictures (1) or the time when he washed a pair of underwear and have them suddenly shrink when he was in school. Those pair became rather uncomfortable in certain areas that certainly needed no discomfort. Rule of thumb-never wear underwear that is in danger of shrinking five sizes too small on you when you walk.

This day could not get positively worse than it already was.

"Hai, Konichwa, Niwa-"

The sentence was jerked short by a gasp. Daisuke looked up only to meet the socked gaze of Riku. Out of nowhere she swung her school bag with a cry, slamming it into the back side of Dark's head. The model instantly toppled over but not before a slightly shorter blur raced by to attempt breaking his fall. The action resulted in another strangled cry and the crash of limbs.

"Yaa! W-what…??" Daisuke cried out as he saw only a mess of a boy's and girl's uniform and a few pained groans. Riku rolled her eyes while Satoshi gave an uncustomary snicker.

"Risa….not again…"

But she was paying absolutely no attention to her sister.

"ooohhhh…Dark-kun, are you alright?? Did you break something? Bruise anything on your beautiful fa- er, I mean body? Oh, you poor, poor thing!" Riku's twin rambled on, gently touching Dark's shoulder as she spoke. Dark disentangled himself from the blubbering brunette a slight wrinkling motion creasing his nose.

"I'm quite fine, don't even bother getting you're panties all in a bunch…"

Riku jumped a bit.

"N-nani? Oh Dark-kun, I didn't know you were that interested! Ehehe, if you must know their purple with black swirls…"(2)

Daisuke crashed to the ground.

"TMI, Risa!! Gaaaaa!!! T.M.I!!!!:" No one had realized that Takeshi was still there until he started screeching "TMI" and running off with his camera.

"TMI?" Risa mumbled (3) She evidently did not get it. Well, with the way all her brain cells (or at least the very limited few that did actually work (4) ) were currently functioning now… she wouldn't have gotten it even if her life had depended on it.

"TMI, Miss Harada? Too much information?" Satoshi injected sarcastically. It was plain to see that he despised her air-headedness. Meanwhile Dark was happily helping his fellow employee/school mate off the floor.

"Even splayed out on the floor in an embarrassing way, you're still hot…"

Wouldn't he _ever_ give up??

"What the hell is your problem, Mousey-kun?? Gaaaa, HENTAI!!!"

Dark pulled him back into the seat with an evil grin.

"Only the best for you, sweetie…" and he trailed one long finger down Daisuke's cheek.

That action was quickly followed by a defining slap that rang through the classroom and instantly made all eyes and heads turn.

Dark's smooth skin was blanched raw with a very obvious red handprint across his cheek.

"Neh?? Sweetie, my beautiful face!! Oh Iiiiiiieeeee, my face…!"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. Dark was freaking over that? That just went to show how shallow the teen really was…

"Grow up…if it doesn't go away which I highly doubt, then they can photoshop it out of the pictures or whatever…" the red head grumbled, turning away from the blubbering model. He had reached his breaking point and all the shocked stares told him that this had been the first time he had lost it in front of a lot of people. Stupid Dark…

"Besides, you'd better go before I really do loose it with you…" He huffed, pointedly ending the conversation.

"Eh? Oh Daisuke…" He leaned over him heavily, eyes alight once again with that mischievousness "Then maybe I _should_ stay…so how do you like it? Fast, slow, rough, gentle…? If no one was around, I'll have you loosing it with me right here…"

It took three seconds for Daisuke's brain to catch up with Dark's.

_Slap._

--------------------------------

"Now, class, I'm back so settle down…"

A very petite young woman breezed through the door, holding her grade book and what seemed to look suspiciously like a glossy new magazine to her chest. A spiky, red haired 16 year old shrank in his seat.

Sensei only read one kind of magazine.

"Niwa-chan, relax…" Satoshi murmured from his seat behind him. "I'm sure everything will be alright…"

"Oh my god!"

The exclamation was slightly drowned by the buzz of the late bell. She collapsed quickly in her seat, primped, tightly curled hair-in-a-bun bouncing a bit. Her tan eyes flickered over a page and a small giggle escaped her.

"Well, well…now isn't that the most interesting and cutest thing…ah…ahem…anyways…" She made an effort to regain her composure as she got up and closed the magazine. "Today, we'll go over the history of the United Sates so please turn to page 475…"

Daisuke zoned out. Just another boring old lesson in his History class. He might as well ditch. Not that he was a person who did (surprisingly, he got straight A's easily in his class for all the day dreaming he did) but today in particular he just wanted out…

Sighing, he lazily let his red eyes drift to the window. A groggy wisp of a plan floated to his mind.

"Yes, Niwa?" Sensei asked a bit surprised as Daisuke's hand shot up in the air right in the middle of the lecture.

"Sensei, may I please go to the bathroom?"

She blinked at him mildly surprised then nodded slowly.

"Hai…just take the pass and go. Be sure not to make too much noise."

He gave her a gentle smile, got up and grabbed the pass hanging near her table.

"Hai…" He bowed slightly before walking out. "Arigato gozamas."

And he was out in a very bare deserted hallway, not quite remembering why he went anyway. Oh wait, he remembered. Boring stuffy lecture. With a sigh, he walked down the familiar route to the bathrooms, swinging the pass idly from its string in lazy circles to amuse himself.

Haha…I'm actually ditching…well, eh, legally, if that's even possible…(5)

Reaching the bathroom, he swung open the door and waltzed inside. For school bathrooms, they were surprisingly clean. He glanced around and, noting that there seemed to be no one inside, he went to the sink and gazed at his reflection.

A medium tall red haired teen with troubled ruby eyes stared back at him. He sighed, running his fingers through his tousled spikes. No matter how much he tried to tame it, it never gave. Satoshi had placed confidence in him, a confidence about his looks that Daisuke himself never had. To him, he just seemed plain…well, average. He failed to really see how silky and just right his hair stuck up and the intense shade of red that could either make a person tremble or become entranced…

_Look at me…I'm still kind of short for a guy, my hair is always a stubborn mess and I look like I'm possessed with this ridiculous eye color of mine…_ He mumbled despairingly, growling in his throat. He braced himself against the sink with his hands and drew closer to the mirror.

_And…gah, I look like I'm a chick! My shoulders are kind of small and rounded and I've actually got a bit of girl curves around my hips…man, is that embarrassing… _He continued his thoughts as he let a hand drift to his hips. He frowned at himself. …_ I could even be mistaken for a girl if someone wanted to force me into a dress…it's not like mistaken gender identity hasn't happened to me before_

And oh, how he could count all those times when that had happened…

A small, quiet moan from a bathroom stall made the teen jump. Startled, he cried out.

"Hello? Who's there?"

There was a delicate ruffling of clothes and a quiet cough. Tense, Daisuke whirled from the mirror and back up against the sink, eyes scanning the bottoms of the stalls furiously. He hadn't heard anyone come in, but then again, he had been in deep thought…

He tried again.

"Er…anyone there?"

There was still a numb silence followed by another suppressed moan a few seconds later. Now a bit frightened, Daisuke pushed himself as far back as he could against the sink. There was another long drawn silence. Then-

A small click ran through the air and the stall door two doors away from Daisuke and the sinks swung open. The teen looked away, knots forming in his stomach. He turned back to the mirror quickly, trying not to let bad, blood soaked images come to his mind. Only once before had he heard noises like that from a stall and it had been when someone he knew well had begun cutting himself at school. Yet another cutter was not something that he needed to see or hear.

But a cutter would have been an indefinably better discovery than the one that found him.

"Daisuke…" A rolling whisper breathed past his sensitive ear. It was hot, soaked with burning want. "So kind of you to come…I've been thinking about you…" A hand traveled down to Daisuke's waist. "All day long…"

"KYAAAAAAA!!! Mousey--!!!"

A strong hand flew quickly to clap over Daisuke's mouth. The other, still anchored on his waist pulled him closer to a very warm, taut body.

The irony was not lost on him. The first time he had ever been caught alone, he had made the excuse that he was going to the bathroom. Granted, he never quite made it there, but now that he had done so this time around, there was no Satoshi to save him. This was school and no one would really think to check for perverted models molesting their fellow employees.

"Shh, shh, shh, Dai-chan…" Dark mumbled. "Don't want to be attracting any unwanted visitors, now do we?"

_Oh yes I do!!_ Daisuke screamed mentally as he thrashed against Dark. He would _not_ be taken in a bathroom by a guy, especially not Dark!! He then realized finally that Dark had called him "Dai-chan" _Where the hell did that come from?!_

"I would beg to differ Dai-chan. You really wouldn't." Dark mutely echoed Daisuke's first thought. "And relax, I'm not making you mine in a place so…urgh, unromantic. Lucky for you…I'm more of the bedroom kind of guy and not someone that's so driven they'll get a quick screw anywhere…"

_I highly, highly doubt that…_

"But I will claim something that I think-no I'm almost completely sure-no one else has yet…"

Daisuke's eyes widened, heart racing as Dark pulled his hand away from Daisuke's mouth. Dark still had an iron grip around his slim waist. A blush that hadn't been long in coming flooded his face. He hated him, he told himself sternly. He hated how he looked, how he acted (especially that), everything about him. He must remember that. Shuddering he tried to push the model away again.

"N-no, Mousey-kun…"

In response, Dark merely pulled Daisuke's waist up against his own and the teen's ruby orbs widened as he clearly felt the heated desire pushing against Dark's pants. Instantly he winced as well. Didn't that hurt?! He felt another blush creep into his face when he also realized something else about Dark…

_Perversion did wonders to size_, Daisuke thought before he could stop himself. _W-w-wait, did I just "comment" on his size…down there?? Oh, god…get me away from him._

"meheheh…can't anyone pleasure themselves in peace?"

"N-n-n-nani…???"

Dark smirked.

"You heard me, Dai-chan…" He pulled Daisuke against him again and Daisuke swallowed. "I come here figuring I can get a quick jerk before I get too uncomfortable and what do you know? You show up…better than a teacher though…"

Daisuke's mind was refusing to work. He did not want to correct the mistake of thinking the moans were from cutting and not from…that. The thought, accompanied with half finished images he sorely did not want was not helping. The model continued to smirk at Daisuke's flushed face, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was flustered.

"You…urgh, you're sick…" Daisuke growled, skin prickling uncomfortably. He really did not want Dark touching him, now knowing the unpleasant fact of where exactly those hands had been only seconds before. _And I honestly don't want to know what was running through your mind while you were at it!_

"Oh, Dai-chan, it's normal you know…" Dark purred. It was honeyed, thick. "Perfectly normal…hormones can be a real bitch at this age…"Dark's hands were starting to drift in places that were making Daisuke very uncomfortable. "And don't you understand that innocence never lasts long under hormones? Might as well enjoy your way from innocence to burning adolescent lust…"

The shameless mapping under Dark's hands made him snap.

"You sex-crazed egotistical bastard!!! Don't assume that this…what you did and what you were doing now…that's not normal!!" He roughly shoved the model away with surprising force that caught him off guard.

But even Daisuke's rough rejection didn't kill the raging bulge in Dark's pants. If anything, it jumped a bit excitedly.

"Oh? Not normal? Tell me, Dai-chan, define normal. Define normal for me."

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._

Simultaneously, both teen's heads snapped to the bathroom door. The bell had rung…

Great, Sensei would kill him. He wasn't supposed to have been gone for so long. For sure, he could be expecting a nice fat detention slip and it was all Dark's fault.

_Baka, Mousey-kun…you shameless pervert… I am not nor will ever be a little toy you can screw around with…oh great, bad choice of words._ He mumbled inwardly as he turned heel and ran. _Why can't you just leave me alone??_

--------------------------------

Dark smiled evilly at Daisuke's retreating back.

_Hehehe…he got a nice butt…_

He chuckled.

"Oh well…we'll have _fun_ today at work…"

--------------------------------

To make matters worse as soon as he plopped into his seat after break in his third period class, the whole class was buzzing and darting startle glances at him.

Great so the rumors are starting already…Daisuke moaned inwardly and laid his head on his desk. The Sensei didn't bother to tell Daisuke to pay attention because he himself was a s bit shocked by the news that had been handed down through word of mouth.

And so it went for the rest of the school day. People were muttering, whispering, speculating and Daisuke was eternally grateful that a) Dark couldn't find him and b) Saehara hadn't found out yet. (which was truly astonishing since he was practically the gossip king.)

"Niwa-chan why are you banging your head repeatedly against the table, it's not very proper for you!"

Daisuke raised his face from the table and was met with concerned ocean blue eyes. Satoshi sat down across from him and studied his friend.

"I don't care…" He grumbled childishly and stuck his tongue out. Satoshi raised an eyebrow and Daisuke looked away.

"_Oh? Not normal? Tell me, Dai-chan, define normal. Define normal for me"_

The teen swallowed as the words and expression on Dark's face played over in his mind. What had he meant by that?

"…_Not normal? Tell me, Dai-chan, define normal."_

Normal was…well, how could one define normal? It was a standard, yes, but everyone's standards were different. So then…was there no fixed standard to judge "normality"?

Daisuke quickly shook his head. No, he should know better than to question his beliefs and let Dark worm under them and threatened to up heave them. The norm was to be good looking, to keep your head out of trouble, to always stick to the status quo of what had always been right…

Right?

"Oh…but er, Niwa-chan…I mean, you really don't want to cut out on today…" Satoshi began slowly. Daisuke jumped.

"Huh? Cut out? For what? What were you saying?"

_Stupid Dark_.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Satoshi inquired incredulously, but he quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"A-ah no sorry, Hikari-kun I was lost in my own thoughts…so er…what were you saying?"

Satoshi pushed his tray aside and leaned in slightly. Keeping his voice a bit lower so as no one could eavesdrop, he repeated.

"Today, Luster's doing another photo shoot…and before you can even roll your eyes and groan, it'll be a bit longer than normal…yeah, yeah, I know it sucks but you better quite giving me that look…" Satoshi glanced up and noticed three girls starting at the two boys. They were all whispering hurriedly and they kept looking at Daisuke. All three were holding the latest issue of Luster in their hands. It wasn't hard to put two and tow together-they were talking about Daisuke and how he was or might look errie similar to the newest model.

_Stupid fan girls…_Satoshi growled inwardly and he sent the small group a withering glare, one that he felt was his best one yet. Instantly, they squeaked and scattered-he turned his attention back to his red head friend.

"Anyways…starts almost right after school so…you mind if I give you a lift?" Satoshi asked quickly. It made him uncomfortable to have to be forced back into using his limo but...would Daisuke understand? He knew that Daisuke was extremely uncomfortable about anything that showed great wealth or status and limos were right up that ally. Daisuke forced a smile but deep down he was nervous. There was a very good reason why he wanted to avoid that kind of thing but he could never tell anyone that…

"Uh…yeah sure…it's okay." He'd have to get over his uncomfortable feelings about these kind of things. Satoshi frowned slightly.

"You sure Daisuke? If you want, we can still walk, but…we might a bit late. I'm sure though that Krad might be able to let us slid…"

Daisuke looked away. Satoshi was offering him a way out. It made the red head feel even worse. If Satoshi only knew…he shook his head. He would not be the reason they were late.

"No…let's hitch a ride. Don't want to be late, do you?"

Satoshi smiled in relief.

"No, I don't…haven't made it a habit to ever be late anyways…besides, Krad would kill me probably as with the rest of them…" He tossed the tray in the garbage and stood up. His friend followed suit. He quickly fished out his cell phone, texted a short message, sent in and dropped his phone back into his pocket. "Now…Niwa-chan, I need you to go out back in the third parking lot this time. I'll meet you there, alright?"

Daisuke swallowed the burning lump in his throat and nodded. He could trust Satoshi. Of course. Nothing bad would happen to him…

"Sure thing, Hikari-kun."

_I will be there._

--------------------------------

Daisuke was having a nervous break down. The cushions felt wonderful and they were a soft calming sea blue, the interior was a delicate shade of dark grey, blue and white, and Satoshi was lounging with a small smile on his face but…

He couldn't relax. Daisuke stared out the tinted window vacantly.

"Hai…Niwa-chan?"

Daisuke screeched slightly and reeled as Satoshi sat up. Satoshi winced.

"Jeez, Niwa-chan, do you have to scream? The driver might think I'm molesting you or something back here…!"

"Hikari-sama is something the matter?" A deep concerned voice echoed through the longer half of the car. Satoshi sighed.

"No, no…everything's alright…I kind of startled Niwa-chan, that's all…"

Daisuke looked away in embarrassment. _What's wrong with me…?_

"Anyways…gomenasai, Niwa-chan. I was only going to ask if you wanted something to drink, maybe?"

Daisuke stared, his insides suddenly filled with dread. Eerily, the words seemed to be a mockery from the past. He gulped, not bothering to his the terror in his eyes.

"Ah…Ie, I'm fine…thanks anyways…"

But he scooted a bit farther away from Satoshi. The bluenette frowned, hurt by his friend's odd behavior.

_Did I offend him somehow? Did I hurt him? But how could you get someone so riled up just by offering a drink…?_

"Niwa-chan, is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me? If I've done anything that's made you mad at me…"

Daisuke threw him a slightly frightened, pleading, forgiving, pitying look.

"N-no, Hikari-kun..it's just…it's only me, don't worry about it…the moment will pass soon…I'll be fine." But the words came out in a small whisper.

They were both relieved for different reasons when they pulled up to the building. Daisuke instantly bolted for the door and jerked it open. Satoshi gazed after his friend in puzzled hurt as he picked up both his and Daisuke's backpacks.

_He was in such a rush he forgot his backpack…_

"Smart one, you forgot this."

Daisuke whirled.

"Eh? Oh! Ehehe…Gomen." The color seemed to be returning to his face. Satoshi realized with a start that Daisuke had been pale the entire time and he looked like he was going to pass out from fear. But now, Daisuke seemed completely fine.

Daisuke, what are you hiding from me? Something must have happened to you to make you so deathly afraid of limousines…but what?

"Hikari-kun, if you keep standing there we will be late…"

"Oh man!! You're right! Let's go!"

--------------------------------

_No one can ever know…_

Daisuke sighed inwardly. Satoshi…he knew he had probably hurt his friend by not telling him what was up, but…

_No one can ever know…._

Instantly he was swept up by a business he was getting quite used to. He was rushed down the familiar way to the make-up studio where the twins were now bickering over the latest shoot.

"Dark-sempai should be the beautiful, sexy knight in shinning armor! He's perfect for the part! Don't you agree?" Risa pouted. Riku sighed.

"Niwa-chan would be better-he may look better suited for the other part but seriously, do you think we can get him to wear that?? No, I don't think so. Mousey on the other hand…"

"But Dark-sempai is taller than him!!"

"So??? Does that really matter? I'd rather have Niwa-chan's sanity and dignity preserved, thank you very much!"

"But you know as well as I do that he'll fit the part very well…"

Daisuke was plopped down into the chair and the twins twittered over him and powdered him up as they continued their argument.

"How about no? Do you really want Mousey to jump him the moment he seems him in that? No!"

_W-what? Ohhhh, nooooo, that's not sounding too good…_

Risa snorted as she took out the eyes shadow.

"Well, you don't need to get so worked up...everyone's here so what are you worrying about? It's not like Dark's been able to jump him alone. Right Niwa-chan?"

Oh if only they knew…

"Eh…yeah, right!" Daisuke interjected. Risa seemed to not have noticed the slight nervousness in his voice.

"See? He'll be just fine. After all…" Risa leaned over to whisper in Riku's ear. "He'd make the perfect one."

"Oh, fine, fine!! But don't come crying to me when either Mousey molests him or Niwa-chan blows up and goes on a rampage. I'll be sure to tell Niwa-chan it was your idea!!"

_Ooookay, they talk as if I'm not in the room…_

He wasn't really freaking out-until they got to lipstick and lip gloss.

"W-what???"

"Stop squirming or else it'll smear all over your face and that won't be good so here…hold still, Niwa-chan!!" Risa quipped, her face slightly pouting. "I know what I'm doing!"

"What the heck's with the lip stick and gloss??? I'll look so…girly!!!" Daisuke screeched when she was done.

"That's the point." Riku mumbled shortly. Daisuke whirled and stumbled out of the chair. Toto bustled in and tossed Daisuke a very, very frilly, poofy bundle at him.

"Get changed, Niwa-chan! We have about fifteen minutes and you're not going to be able to get into that alone, so get cracking!"

With that, she breezed out the door and the twin pushed Daisuke behind the screen. When he examined the bundle he screeched in horror.

It was a dress.

---------------------------------

Oh wow, poor Daisuke!!! You'd actually thought that he'd already have to prance around in that in front of Dark this chapter huh? –laughs- hate to make you people wait, but that'll happen the next chapter. So what's this about Daisuke and his paranoia of limos? That's a weird paranoia to have...

Geez, do you know how much you're reviews make me crack up sometimes? LOL, they really make my day…

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma-hmmmm, yes and who do we think it could be? Ehehe…-gets wide eyed- NOOOOOO!!! Evil bunnies of DOOM!! Who would have ever thought their most dangerous weapon was…the oven mitt. If you were to though, I would never be able to finish the story and that would be just plain torture…

Rio Hime-hmmm…maybe it loves you now?

LandUnderWave-well, there was the slap, all freely made, pre-ordered and ready to go. Poor Dark…noooo, oh my beautiful face…!! ROFL

Dark Mage Makai-oh man if Daisuke turned into a strawberry, I think Dark might want to eat him first, if he knew that was Daisuke... O.0 Dark's a real player though but maybe Daisuke can change his ways, mmm? –contemplate, contemplate…- Yeah, I would defiantly NOT want someone committing suicide over me…wow, I'd probably loose it…

- glomps Yuugi – can we ever see Dark as not being perverse? He always, always, always comes off as being a womanizer in the actual series…but I wonder why…

So yesh, keep on reviewing!

----------------------------

(1)-Winces- doesn't that seem all too familiar? How many people has that actually happened to?

(2)ARGH!!!! Ewwwww, did we seriously need to know that??? Risa, eww. No…just, no. That is so gross…might as well have "Property of Dark Mousey" written on the back side of them while you're at it…No!! W-wait, I take that back!! Nooooooo….

(3) She's such a _blond_….! (no offense to anyone who truly is!)

(4) Ouch. Major burn. But really…I mean-well ehehe, does it seem like I slam her way too much? She has a heart and brain, honest!...somewhere….

(5) –stares- I don't even think there is such a thing as "legally" ditching class…Daisuke where is your mind?


	5. Knight In Shinning Armor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing (in later chapters) and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

Uh-oh…I might have to change the rating soon…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **After finding out the unpleasant fact that Dark went to the same school as him, he finally reached a braking point with the model and slapped him. But even after the whole fiasco, that still didn't wipe the dread he felt that soon the whole school would know he, Daisuke, worked at Luster. During one class he asks to go to the bathroom-only to nearly be molested by Dark! At lunchtime he hears that he is to go to work a bit earlier than usual-but walking would only make him and Satoshi late. They have to hitch a ride in Satoshi's limo but Daisuke barely survives the trip due to his extreme paranoia. They arrive but Daisuke's had quite the unpleasant surprise….

&X&X&X&X&X&X

"_What the heck's with the lip stick and gloss??? I'll look so…girly!!!" Daisuke screeched when she was done._

"_That's the point." Riku mumbled shortly. Daisuke whirled and stumbled out of the chair. Toto bustled in and tossed Daisuke a very, very frilly, poofy bundle at him._

"_Get changed, Niwa-chan! We have about fifteen minutes and you're not going to be able to get into that alone, so get cracking!"_

_With that, she breezed out the door and the twin pushed Daisuke behind the screen. When he examined the bundle he screeched in horror._

_It was a dress._

&X&X&X&X&X&X

----------------------

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 5**: Knight in Shinning Armor

"I am NOT wearing this!!!"

Was the first thing that flew from his mouth as he examined it with disgust. It was bad enough that he knew he looked girly but to dress the part…!!

"You don't have a choice. Ten minutes." Risa sang from in front of the screen. Daisuke growled.

"I am not cross-dressing! This is where I am drawing the line!! No dresses!!!"

Daisuke huffed and crossed his arms. Riku popped her head behind the screen.

"Daisuke, do it. We don't have time for this." The brunette pleaded. Daisuke eyed the twin with a reproachful glare. He would not be putting himself in a position to be molested by Dark! Not happening!

"Riku, I am NOT doing this!!! Do you seriously want Dark to jump me??"

Riku looked indecisive. Daisuke decided to push his advantage but Risa cheerfully interrupted.

"Maybe I should bring in Darky to help you with it…?" (1) She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Daisuke yelped and quickly ducked behind the screen. Stupid Risa! He growled as he stripped off his shirt.

"Good Niwa-chan!" Risa called from in front of the screen and Daisuke gave another growl. He looked down at the frilly bundle in pure loathing. His disgust grew slightly when he eyed the deep maroon wig he had to wear along with it.

"So…girly…" He mumbled, shivering. He quickly rid himself of his pants and pulled on the hellish thing. Ribbons. Lace. Frills. Everywhere….

Well, the only thing he could say that was good about it was that it didn't clash with his hair or eyes…

_Okay, no, no, no, no, no!! I am not going to think that this is okay in any way shape or form!!_

And yet, three minute later found him in a very girly yet almost gothicy dress. With a black and blood red color scheme, the corset was cut a bit low in the chest area and the zipper in the back was practically impossible to zip with how tightly the top part of the dress was hugging him. Daisuke whimpered slightly, trying in vain to push down the rather poofy skirt that trailed to the floor and puffed out like an umbrella.

"Oh god, I hate this!!" Daisuke cried, angrily snatching the long, stylishly curled wig from the floor. He plopped the wig over his own spiky hair and angrily adjusted it, tugging and pulling until…

"Oh god…."

Daisuke did not look like a guy anymore.

"Eeeeeeee!!! You're so KAWAII!!!!" (2)

Risa popped behind him again and gleefully jerked the zipper up. Daisuke yelled and jumped, the curls waving in his face.

"Gaa!!! RISA!! Watch it!!"

He couldn't believe he had had a crush on this girl back in middle school.

"This zipper…There!!"

He had made up his mind that he hated fan girls like Risa. Who in their right minds would enjoy a guy friend cross dress and pull it off successfully? Only a fan girl like Risa.

"Yaa…c-can t-t-they had m-made this a-any t-tighter??" Daisuke gasped for air. How could girls wear these things?? How could anyone wear these things?? Then ag8ain, girls never wore these dresses…not anymore.

"Nope! Want it tighter?" Risa chirped cheerfully. Riku at least was on his side. Sort of. She gave him a pitying look but even she couldn't help but grin.

_Great…even Riku…I swear this whole magazine has warped their innocent minds_…(3)

"No! Let's just get this over with already!!" Daisuke hiked up his skirt in a very girlish manner, which only made Risa burst into laughter and stalked form behind the screen. Riku blinked, stunned. From behind the screen, which him so flustered, she couldn't see the full effect but now that Daisuke had dropped the disgusting frills from his hands and was mumbling to himself…

"Niwa-chan…" Riku mumbled. Daisuke looked up at her, but the girly dream was shattered when he scowled, killing the effect.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, don't do that Niwa-chan!! Not only will you age prematurely, but oh dear that doesn't match!!"

Daisuke was about ready to strangle the bubbling twin when Toto breezed in. She took one look at the girly Daiuske and squealed. Daisuke sweatdropped. Fan girl number two had just been born.

"Ooooooo!!!!! So perfect!! I almost didn't recognize you! You almost fooled me! Well, now, now, off we go, you're just in time, now chop chop!! Lovely jobs girls by the way-I'll be sure to have Krad give you a raise!" She yelled the last over her shoulder as she dragged the pseudo-girl along the corridor to the same studio Daisuke had been doing his shooting in since day one.

"I said move it to the left, to the left!!" (4) A commanding voice called over the masses of people. Daisuke eeped as a box nearly crashed into him. Dark eyes glared over at the man carrying it for nearly beheading his son. "Everything in a box to the left, you moron! And don't touch that closet-my stuff's in there!! Damn you! Baka! That was the costume closet!! You don't buy, you no touch! How many times must I say it?? Argh!"

Daisuke winced. Poor Dad…

"Toto-chan!"

The woman jumped as the most beautiful girl Daisuke had ever seen walked up to them. She had unnaturally blue hair that was half pulled up and almost in a twist with a floppy white bow holding the locks together. A blue and whit Victorian style dress showed off shapely shoulders that were pale and milky white. Everything about her was so pale. But her eyes…

"Where's…." But the girl hadn't finished the sentence before noticing that the gross dressed Daisuke was staring at what he had only just realized, from voice alone, was Satoshi!

"H-HIKAIR-KUN??!"

"Niwa-chan?? Oh my god, is that…whoa!" He burst into laughter. "You really had me going…so you were picked as princesse too! I should have known! Now I don't feel so alone Like I had before when I did this!"

"Before??" Daisuke shrilled. "You've…they've made you do this before??"

"yeah…" He shrugged. "It's not so bad really after you get used to it…"

Krad must have really given him a nice reward for Satoshi to dress like that...Daisuke thought darkly.

"Eh…Krad must have bribed you…" Daisuke mumbled under his breath. Satoshi laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha…not really…"

He did, Daisuke sighed inwardly. With that rare blush crawling up his cheeks it had to have been Krad…or thoughts of the blond.

"Yeah, oookay, whatever…" Daisuke rolled his eyes and all three winced as the heard a crash of a fallen camera and the curses of a couple cameramen and Kosuke. "Er…ehehe…so anyways…what's the point of this?" He looked down at himself with a disgusted face. He still did not enjoy this very much, no matter how hot he looked. "Where is Krad?"

"Getting dressed still." Satoshi had an odd smirk/grin on his face that madder Daisuke shiver. That was a look he had only seen on Dark when he was sizing him up for the kill….

"Wow…Daisuke, my smexy edible piece of eye candy mind giving me a better view of you? You know, this view from behind isn't so bad itself because at least you have something back here to squeeze…but the front has the real treasures…"

That oh-so-familiar hot whisper that got Daisuke both infuriated and somehow bothered in a weird tingly way that he enjoyed made him whirl around. A vengeful torrent of words was stilled in his throat as he got an eyeful of the model.

Dark Mousey was adorned with a slightly simplistic yet affectively ornate and eye catching armor. Real metal plating that was a stormy black was clasped on and across his chest, mid arms, and calves. Black mail clung to his skin on top of a simple tight fitting shirt that almost doubled as some type of "mini skirt" One thing was for sure-there was much more muscled thigh exposed than was supposed to be legally allowed.

The chest plate had a feathered pattern inlaid on the border in purple and cast a faint gleam in the light.

Daisuke heart suddenly exploded with new life in his chest. Even he, as straight as he was, could only think one thing-

Dark was hot in armor.

He was quick to remind himself that, no, he was not gay and no, he wasn't falling for the perverse model. It was just that he would only be a fool if even he couldn't see that Dark was looking particularly yummy…nope, Daisuke Niwa was so straight, he made the Eiffel Tower look bent.

"Rendered speechless, my beautiful princess?" Dark teased, smiling. He, with surprising tenderness, took Daisuke's hand and raised it to his lips to plant a fleeting kiss on it before letting a flustered Daisuke pull it away. "Come…we wouldn't want to be falling behind schedule…"

"Oh! Hai!" Daisuke hitched up his ridiculously poofy skirt and ran after Dark Satoshi stared. Since when had Daisuke…??

"Sato-kun…Hmmm…" Hands rand across his chest then to his waist. "I would never get tired of seeing you in this…"

"Krad…" Satoshi turned and was greeted with his own strikingly handsome knight. The bluenette smiled. "I'll never grow tired of seeing you like this either…"

Maybe it had been the air. Or maybe it had been something in the food he had ate. But whatever it was, Daisuke was feeling suddenly very relaxed around Dark, not even getting as worked up as he used to when Dark snuck a quick grab at his butt or a teasing stroke down his spine. It was almost pleasurable….

NO!!! No, No, No, No, NO!! What are you on??? Daisuke screamed at himself. You are straight! YEP, straight as a STICK….

"Final shot!" A man called out. Daisuke sighed in relief. Yes, finally…then he could break off and run away from the confusion he was feeling over Dark's touches. But it wasn't the salvation he had in mind.

At the directions, Daisuke turned a beet red-he wasn't sure whether out of embarrassment or anger.

"WHAT?! I am NOT kissing this…BASTARD!!!"

Dark, up until now, had been bewildered but pleased, obviously, when he had snuck naughty little gropes of Daisuke's behind. It had been out of character for Daisuke, he realized, to be suddenly accepting and he was slightly relieved even when Daisuke jumped back into his indignant mode.

"Oh, Dai-chan, do you find kissing me that horrid? " Dark puckered his lips. "Oh, c'mon…I'm a good kisser, really. I don't disappoint."

"Eh???, BAKA, don't call me DAI-CHAN!! Damn you and your loose familiarity!! I've known you less than a month and already you give me pet names??? You BAKA!!"

A flash of true pain darkened his eyes, one that Daisuke had failed to see.

_I beg to differ…_

"Oh? But what better way the get to know each other than kissing?" Dark would simply not give up. But in his mind, odd pain was trying to force through the years of walls he had imposed. They would not crack. He wouldn't let them. Not here. Not now. Not ever…

"MOUSEY!!!" Daisuke cried out as Dark swept him up into another embrace, as instructed. Daisuke began to panic-he couldn't loose his first kiss to a guy, and to Dark of all people!! He struggled against the knight.

"Quite squirming that's very unladylike." Dark snickered, hooking one finger under the smaller teen's chin. He tilted the pouting face upwards and he was suddenly flattened by ruby orbs of fire.

_Your dislike has even transcended all those years…_

"I'm not a lady!! And thank god I'm not!!" Daisuke spat reverently. "If I had been, it would have only been all the more enjoyable for you to molest me!"

"Baka…" Dark whispered fiercely, sudden emotion flooding his eyes. Daisuke's breath hitched in his throat. He had seen Dark teasing, mocking, but never truly, righteously angry. "You would actually think I'm into woman after all the energy I invest in chasing you?" A smirk crossed his features. "Men, Daisuke. Get it through your thick, damnly straight head. I'm into guys…especially the ones as alluring as you are…"

Daisuke stood stalk still. Okay, to be acting gay was one thing but open admission? That was new…

"Shocked, my Dai-chan?" Dark murmured, lowering his head. "But awww…I thought it would have been easy to figure out…but no matter, perhaps this convinces people like you well…"

And with that he swept down and claimed Daisuke's first kiss. Daisuke's numb brain had the feeble strength to think two things-

1) A guys is kissing me- A GUY!!! And

2) He's damn good at it…

The second thought scared him but fear had no residence in his mind when Dark was delivering on his vow that he didn't disappoint. It was barely any contact, almost chaste, really-but Dark's words just before added impact to what he felt. He melted slightly against the knight in shinning armor, mind no longer in charge. Then, just as suddenly it was over, and the two broke apart. One male watching from the sidelines standing next to his lover smiled slightly, yellow eyes never leaving the pair.

_Do they realize it yet…? I wonder…_

-------------------------------

ehehehe…wonder what?? The chapter is shorter than the others one's I'll admit, but I really anted to have the break here to have full impact. Hmmmm, I wonder what Dark's talking about there…

WAAAAA!!! They kissed, they kissed!! Granted it was for a photo shoot, but STILL!! Hot Bishie kiss!!

-coughs-

anyways, my readers know le drillness- reads, enjoys and reviews.

(1) Ooooookay, no that's scary….

(2) The passionate squeal of a fan girl…so not cool….or maybe it is….depends on who that is…

(3) O...o Innocent minds?! HAHA very funny. Where? What innocent minds??

(4) ehehe…no I swear it was a coincidence that it's from that Irreplaceable song by Beyonce! Swear it! I just thought it funny….


	6. Faded Memory and Broken Pendants

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

&X&X&X&X&X&X

_The second thought scared him but fear had no residence in his mind when Dark was delivering on his vow that he didn't disappoint. It was barely any contact, almost chaste, really-but Dark's words just before added impact to what he felt. He melted slightly against the knight in shinning armor, mind no longer in charge. Then, just as suddenly it was over, and the two broke apart. One male watching from the sidelines standing next to his lover smiled slightly, yellow eyes never leaving the pair._

_Do they realize it yet…? I wonder…_

&X&X&X&X&X&X

----------------------

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 6:** Faded Memory and Broken Pendants

_I can't believe he kissed me…_was all that could and would run though Daisuke's mind as he absently touched his lips with two fingers. Dark didn't lie-he was pretty good at kissing. It was more the fact whether he was comfortable admitting that.

Granted Dark himself was different afterwards too, hugging him close for a brief minute before reverting to his normal perverseness. In that spilt second embrace, a feeling of nostalgia overcame him.

_Why had the feeling seemed…so familiar?_

Daisuke shook his head. He tossed the dress and wig unceremonious to the ground. He quickly re-shod his own clothes and walked out in a daze, not even noticing the twins slight protests at having the dress abused like that. Oh well. His only hope was that the dress didn't cost more than a thousand dollars. Then if it had, he might feel guilty. Well, maybe only just a little.

He walked home with Satoshi, keeping silent. He was deep in thought, trying to place his finger on what that feeling was. Then it clicked. He couldn't believe it. He stopped feet root to the ground.

Safety.

He had felt safe in Dark's arms…a feeling he had long since thought was forgotten, a feeling that he had thought he'd never have. But why him?! Why him of all people's arms to feel safe in?? That couldn't be right! He would be safer in the arms of a demon than Dark. (or well…take that back. Maybe not)

Safety…

Dimly, something surfaced…

--------------

_A small sob broke through the silence._

"_Shh,shhh…" Strong arms folded him close. "I'll protect you…always."_

"_Always? Forever and ever?" The voice was small, unsure. A nod was felt and a hand brushed away his tears._

"_Hai…Forever. I promise."_

----------------

"Daisuke is something wrong?"

The red head jumped as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Satoshi gazed at him from behind wide rimed glasses, brow knitted slightly in concern. Daisuke coughed embarrassedly.

"Ano…Hai, Domo sumemasen, Hukari-kun. It's nothing…"

"You looked like you were going to…" Satoshi paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Hikari-kun!! I'm fine! Just remembered that I forgot some important homework I needed to get done and that I had a test tomorrow." Daisuke lied quickly. Satoshi's frown didn't lift. The red head knew ususaly better than to lie to satoshi, but this was not something he was willing to discuss until he understood where he stood and what that random memory meant…

"Hai…if you say so…" Satoshi was far from convinced. The pair had reached Daisuke's house and with a wave and a "sayonara!" Daisuke walked into his house and closed the door.

_What is it this time, Daisuke...?_

------------------

"Hi, Mom! I'm home!!"

"Dai, honey!!" Emiko popped into voice with the strange bunny Wiz padding along beside her. "How was work?"

"Uh..great…" Daisuke lied. Again. Second lie in five minutes…

"Ah, hai, I found something while I was cleaning out the attic, thought you might find it interesting…if you're not doing much, go up there and check it out. It's still there. Haven't moved it. Thought it might be important to you too…."

Daisuke was puzzled, but he shrugged.

"Er…hai. I'll go check it out right now…I guess? Since I don't really have much homework…"

Daisuke trumped up the stairs leaving behind a slightly bemused Emiko. She shrugged and returned to the pervious undertaking of making dinner. Kosuke had called right before Daisuke had gotten home, saying he'd be putting a bit of overtime since some idiot apparently messed up the costume closet and did not seem to know what to the left meant.

_Overtime….poor Kosuke…_she thought as she streamed out the angel hair pasta.

---------------------

"Ewwww…still smells a bit musty up here…" Daisuke sneezed. "And there's dust too…but I know Mom came in here to attempt a cleaning because I can smell that lemony cleaner she uses…urgh…"

His ruby eyes scanned around as he shifted past musty, decayed cardboard boxes. He had forgotten to ask where she had put the thing-whatever it was. Oh well….

_Nice to be up here, I suppose-when you want to be alone._

It amused the red head to remember how he had spent nearly all his time up here when they had moved to this place. He had been depressed at first that he could remember. But why…the reason eluded him, barely teasing his conscious flow of thought.

Daisuke shook his head and continued his ginger exploration. He frowned. He had moved here…how long ago? It had been…Daisuke ticked his fingers off and sneezed. Eleven. Eleven years ago, he came here. That made him five when he moved. No wonder he couldn't remember-he was too young then!

But to be so depressed…there had to been some overpowering thing that was the cause of it…

A glint caught his eye in the slowly dying afternoon light that trailed from a single window facing the street. Daisuke moved a bit, careful not to knock over and rotten boxes. Again-a blink, a flicker of prism light.

_What in the world…?_

Daisuke worked his way over a brown chest to an object carefully splayed on a gold tinted pedestal. Wordlessly, he brushed his fingers over the object briefly then picked it up. It was-

A pendant.

Daisuke frowned slightly.

"Chain's broken…."

He examined it more closely. Indeed the chain, which was a pitch black, was broken by some violent force. From that chain dangled a pair of miniature black angel wings outstretched. It was outlined with slivers of gold and gleamed with an almost unearthly inner life. A chill went down his spine and suddenly Daisuke shuddered….

---------------

"Hai, Dai-chan!"

A very small red head turned at the voice and smiled.

"Onii-chan!"

A laugh.

"You don't have to call me that….oh hey I've got something for you."

Slightly thinner fingers held out a necklace. The red head eyes widened and he looked up with excitement.

"F-for m-me??"

A nod and another gentle laugh.

"For you."

The clasp undone, the other stepped forward, caught the boy and hooked it behind his neck. The red head looked up, that same smile still dancing joyfully as the pendant was adjusted as desired.

"Arigato gozamasu, Onii-chan!!"

"Ie, It's alright, Dai-chan. I wanted to. For you."

Another bubbly laugh, this time from the smaller boy and he hugged the presenter of the gift….

---------------------

Voices. Slamming of doors. Ruby eyes were widened in fright. An older man stepped forward winding his fingers around the necklace.

"No, no, no…please…" Younger Daiuske sobbed openly as malicious eyes glittered on the wing pendant. "Not that…"

"Gift from a little lover eh?" The man hissed and Daisuke's eyes over spilled with tears. The pressure was building on the spot right behind Daisuke's neck. He squirmed even more.

"N-n-n-n-no…"

"You forget-only I am allowed to give you…gifts…" with a snarl, he ripped the chain free, making the younger boy's neck snap forward from the stinging pain. He feel with a choking sob.

"Daisuke!!!!"

Mother's voice. Daiuske buried his face in white feathered apron, soaking most of it. The woman glared at the man. A big red welt bubbled on the back of his neck.

"What did you do?"

The man sneered.

"I think it not…appropriate…that he be receiving gifts from lovers at this age…"

Suddenly she was cold, hardened.

"I see."

The boy couldn't believe his ears.

"Mommy, no, please!!" He begged tugging shamelessly on her apron. "I…it's special!! It means everything to me!! Onii-chan gave it to me!!! Please let me have it back…get it back for me…"

She looked away. Daisuke cried even harder.

"Mommy!!! PLEASE!!!"

"Emiko, make him shut up. This is getting to be quite ridiculous…as if he loved the boy!!" He grumbled something under his breath that made the woman stiffen. "I have no use for this…thing…" He tossed it to the ground and stalked off. A door slammed and Daisuke clung to his mother, shivering.

"Please…give it back to me…"

"Daiuske, go. Now. To your room…" His mother commanded neutrally. "You've been a very, very bad boy…"

"I've…been a…bad…boy?" He whispered. The inquiry was heart wrenching, even more so when a fresh sob escaped him "I HATE YOU MOMMY!!!"

And he too ran off and slammed the door.

----------------------

"Onii-chan…" Daisuke whispered, sudden tears flowing down his cheeks. He clutched the pendant to his chest-he would never let it go ever again.

Then just as quickly he got up-for he somehow ended up on the floor-and wiped the tears away.

_What was that just now…? Memories?_ _I must be going mental or the dust is starting to clog my common sense…_

Slowly, barriers crawled across his heart and mind. No more pain. Not for now…

_I must be going mad…_

And yet, even when he was stumbling out, he had the black wings clutched tightly against his beating heart….

-------------------

Dinner was a silent affair that night. Daisuke was wrapped up in his musings of black wings and a nameless Onii-chan, his dad was silently fuming over the disaster of the costume closet and Emiko was brooding over things worth regretting.

"Ano…Oji-san…" Daisuke broke the uncomfortable silence. Kosuke looked up. "Hai…I…well, actually Mom found something in the attic…" Emiko stiffened a bit. "And…I was wondering if maybe you can fix it?"

Kosuke frowned slightly, still chewing on some pasta.

"Hmmm…what is it exactly? Depends on what it is…"

Daisuke shyly pulled out the pendant still strung to the broken chain.

"Um…this…"

He reluctantly passed it over. A strange expression passed over his face but the next second it had disappeared. With forced calm he smiled.

"This? Simple, really." Daisuke sighed, somehow very relieved. "But, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get this?" It was a question that his father had meant to come out only as by mere curiosity, but Daisuke caught a suspicious tone in his voice.

_What is going on here….?_

"Uh…in the attic. Why?"

Kosuke shrugged.

"Just curious. This won't take long." And he disappeared from the table to retire to his study. Emiko sighed suddenly and gathered up his empty plate.

"Finished?" Emiko asked her son. Daisuke looked up and nodded. He too got up, a weird anxiety for that pendant building in his chest. He had lost it and had barely found it again…only to loose it?

_Huh??? Nani?? What was that line of thought for? Man I really must be going crazy…._

Even though, he still checked up on his father, who, just as promised was fixing the chain. With careful pressure he joined the broken links and passed it back to the red head.

"All done."

Daisuke smiled softly and, fingers trembling, undid the clasp. He closed his eyes briefly, re-did the clasp and felt as if a shadow on his heart was lifted. Something took flight in him and he looked up at Kosuke, ruby eyes darkening in bliss.

Kosuke blinked, dark eyes widening. Daisuke had changed somehow.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Dad." He commented quietly. And with that he disappeared from the study, making Kosuke wonder if he made the wrong decision…

--------------------

"Hey wow, nice. Where did you get it?"

"It looks expensive! Wow, someone must really love you a lot, Niwa-chan!!"

"Can I touch it?"

"I swear that thing must be real obsidian or, no wait! Its black diamond fused with gold trim!! That's crazy!!"

"Are you serious?? C'mon lemme see!!"

Daisuke cowered slightly in his seat as a group of classmates crowded around him. The next day, he came to school with the newly repaired black wings and everyone was admiring it.

_What is with my life all of a sudden?_

He had even been stopped in the hall way three times by stammering girls professing their love for him. That had never happened before…or maybe he was never paying attention. Satoshi too might have been a good reason why no one ever even tried. But Satoshi today seemed to have backed off a bit on chasing fan girls away. In fact, he was one of those that were reaching out to examine the pendant. Daisuke was beginning to get nervous.

"Ahehehe…ano..you guys…careful…the chain broke a long time ago…I just got it fixed…"

"Oh, what's this?? What's with this crowd around my ever adorable Dai-chan? Move over!"

_Dark…._Daisuke groaned He did not feel like seeing the model now, of all times. He quickly tried to shoo everyone away while trying to hide the pendant under his shirt collar. But Dark was too quick to breaking through the crowd. Daisuke froze, fingers dropping the pendant and his hands quickly flew to his sides.

"A-a-ano…K-konichwa, Mousey-sempai…"

Dark stared at the wings, his eyes traveling up to meet ruby one's in disbelief, uncertainty, hope and joy.

In the blink of an eye, Dark sprawled forward and pulled Daisuke into a fierce embrace.

"It's you…I've finally found you again…" Dark whispered throatily.

------------------------

Whaaaa?? What's going on?? So very confusing! –runs in little circles- well, not for me.

Ah well anywho….

What was with those memories? Who's that Onii-chan that Daisuke remembers? And ewww, who's that freaky man that hurts poor Dai? –shifty eyes- he must die for hurting the poor fluff…

Yeah, I know that there wasn't as much humor in this chapter as the others-in fact it had bits of angst! –gasp- but things will get clearer soon…

Ehehehe….so don't forget the usual R and R!!!


	7. Of Lollipops and Bedroom Scenes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This may start bordering on M because of some memories that may come later…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

&X&X&X&X&X&X

_Dark….Daisuke groaned He did not feel like seeing the model now, of all times. He quickly tried to shoo everyone away while trying to hide the pendant under his shirt collar. But Dark was too quick to breaking through the crowd. Daisuke froze, fingers dropping the pendant and his hands quickly flew to his sides._

"_A-a-ano…K-konichwa, Mousey-sempai…"_

_Dark stared at the wings, his eyes traveling up to meet ruby one's in disbelief, uncertainty, hope and joy._

_In the blink of an eye, Dark sprawled forward and pulled Daisuke into a fierce embrace._

"_It's you…I've finally found you again…" Dark whispered throatily._

&X&X&X&X&X&X

--------------------------

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 7:** Of Lollipops and Bedroom Scenes

"N-n-nani???"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the scene in front of them-some lewd yaoi fan girls cat called for a bit more action than that, but one icy glared from a certain bluenette hushed them up.

"M-mosey!!" Daisuke hissed in his ear, turning a bright red. "Let me go already!!!"

Dark pulled back reluctantly and he silently begged him to do something Daisuke couldn't understand.

Daisuke shook his head, meaning he didn't understand. Dark sighed, true pain once against clouding his face.

"Later then…"

And no one but Daisuke knew the other meaning behind the words. The teen turned heel and walked out just as their sensei breezed in. She slipped into boring-lecture –mood, but all Daisuke could think of was those bittersweet words of release-

_**It's you… I've finally found you again…**_

But he had never met the guy before!! Daisuke frowned, laying his chin on his arms.

_**It's you….**_

Daisuke sighed, fingers unconsciously touching the wing charm.

_**I've finally found you again…**_

_Dark must have been high off something when he came in..or he was on some kind of sugar rush…yeah, that would explain it…_

_**It's you…**_

_Yeah, just me. Plain old, too-girly-looking, spiky haired, red headed me. Nothing special here…._

_**I've finally found you again…**_

_But from where….? From when? Certainly not from a time I can remember…._

"Niwa, are you alright? You don't look so good…"

Daisuke head snapped up at the penetrating voice of his teacher. Daisuke was almost going to answer truthfully but something told him that maybe lying to get out would be the better option.

"Ano…I...Ie…" Daisuke whimpered slightly. Satoshi raised an eyebrow faintly at this and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. Sensei looked instantly concerned.

"No? Then you should go down to the nurse's office…."

"A….Arigato…hai, I think I'd better…." And Daisuke got up, swaying slightly. Satoshi kicked Daisuke and Daisuke turned slightly. His friend wordlessly shoved the note at him and Daisuke took it quickly. He would read it later…when the nurse thought he was "sleeping"

-------------------------

_What was with you during class?_

_I know you're so not sick._

_You're telling me later. Know why?_

_Because you can't keep things secret from me for very long…I think._

_Anywho, don't think you can shirk off work today either. Be there five sharp!_

_-Satoshi_

Daisuke chuckled as he read the note and stuck it back in his pocket. After getting all his vitals checked out, the nurse's only prescription- bed rest.

But as he stared up at the white washed ceiling, disturbing thoughts hid in the shadows, waiting when his defenses were at his lowest….

Dark. He smiled faintly. The guy couldn't quit could he? He was obsessive, possessive…

And positively _hot._

Daisuke blushed slightly and fingered the wings hanging form the chain. He wasn't Satoshi…the bluenette was 100 self proclaimed gay…and proud of it.

That didn't actually bother Daisuke-much. It was Satoshi, his best friend…thought for a while he had feared that the blue eyed teen would start falling for him. He was relieved, to say the least, when Satoshi shyly told him of his new boyfriend, Krad.

He was happy for them. Maybe a little bit too much. Daisuke sighed.

It looked like even his "feeling sick" wouldn't pass under anyone's scrutiny for very long…

_But what of those memories…? And Dark's reaction to the necklace…? Weird…._

The distant chime of the school bell signaled the end of the school day. Daisuke sighed and got up. Lucky for him, the nurse had gone off apparently to twitter over another patient. No one bothered to stop a red headed teen as he dashed out the office.

------------------------

"A lollipop??"

Two almost identical frowns coupled with hands on hips made the model wince at the twins. Daisuke was staring at the very large and edible treat with a slight green tinge to his face. Dark laughed, slinging an arm around Daisuke's neck.

Satoshi rolled his eyes while Krad merely chuckled. The confusion coupled with the outfit Daisuke was in for the shooting-a very tight fitting red vest, a dark red sleeveless undershirt with a black dragon emblazed across it and black leather pants with red dragons running down the sides of them-made the lovers want to laugh. Daisuke hyper in tight, slightly provocative clothing was begging for molestation from the infamous Dark.

The red head was just staring now at the very large lollipop that he had been instructed to be licking (with Dark, of course…) and finding that idea to be very unpleasant.

"Mmmhmmm…big, no? Shame to not share it…oh wait I forgot we are…"

Daisuke stuck out his tongue and shoved Dark away.

"Eww…Mousey germs…no thanks?" But Daisuke had to be thankful they weren't having him do something…naughty.

"Dai-chhhhhaaannn…" Dark moaned slightly. "Save that tongue action for other things…."

His reward was a stinging slap that surprised both the twins, Satoshi and Krad.

"Haha….No. Don't think so, hentai. Keep your disgusting thoughts where they belong-in your head."

Dark instantly whimpered like a four year old.

"Hey, hey, hey!!! What did I tell you about my face? Daaaaiiiiiii-chhhhhhaaaaannnnn!!!"

_He is so immature!!_ Daisuke fumed silently ruby eyes blazing. Who oh why do I get stuck with him for photo shoots???

"Grow up, Mousey…." Riku mumbled. The older teen smirked slightly.

"Get over my Dai-chan, Riku Harada." He shot back making all in company freeze rigidly.

Instantly, a blush flared up across her cheeks. A frown of confusion passed over the said red head while both the bluenette and blond snickered quietly.

"Ano…did I just miss something here?" Daisuke mumbled, feeling very idiotic right at the moment, holding the over-sized lollipop. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but thankfully, Daisuke didn't see it.

_How dense can people get_….? The blue eyed teen thought. Everyone knew that Riku liked Daisuke-a lot. It had been, in fact with some slight help from her that Daisuke even got the job. But of course, it was only her excuse to flirt with the teen_. You missed everything here…._

"Ie…just how turned on I'm getting by you…" Dark broke in masterfully, which inadvertently eased the tension. Daisuke jumped, Satoshi and Krad laughed, and Riku sighed while Risa drooled over her utterly handsome Dark Mousey. Great. Dark had helped her out of a potentially embarrassing situation…Dark caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. He knew. And he would not let that go-she was doomed.

"Mousey!!!!"

Dark smirked, pulling the teen close. Suddenly his fingers roamed to the pair winged pendant and Daisuke blinked, chest constricting with a burst of emotions. Lazy thin fingers toyed with the chain for a second then released both it and the boy.

"Don't call me Mousey, Dai-chan." He answered and with that the pair were swept into their latest project, Kosuke's rapid orders being fired faintly in the background. A slight tilt of the head here…a more lustrous expression there…

But the innocent shots were soon eclipsed by a proposal that made Daisuke blanch.

"No!! Noooooo, no, no, no, no, no!!! I am NOT doing that!!! Urgh, I can do the revealing clothing, even the….cross dressing….but not this!!"

"this" was black and red silk sheets spilled over a lush bed. "This" was red rose petals strewn over the sheets and incense sticks being burned by the makeshift bedside. Granted the incense did smell good but…no, this was over the line. The instructions- to practically strip down to nothing but boxers (for those extremely uncomfortable-namely Daisuke) and lay under the sheets wrapped up in each others arms. They were to give the illusion that it was just right after a very private, intimate moment and that their bodies should look intertwined. This required a lot of skin to skin contact with one of the most perverted hyped-up models in the magazine. No, Daisuke would loose his sanity and his boxers with that if Dark had the chance.

Already, at the sound of things, Dark was hungrily undressing the other with his eyes. Daisuke was wilting inside. Too eager…and those eyes scarred him like nothing could….

_These are the times I wished I hadn't even chosen this job…_

Daisuke reluctantly striped his shirt and vest right in front of everyone, causing a low rippled murmur to arise as his smooth slightly toned body was exposed to the air. To him, he was too curvy for a guy-hence his thoughts on him being girly-looking. But to anyone else, Daisuke was the epiphany of classic standards of beauty. Perhaps that and more…

Off went the pants. (and very, very reluctantly they went, with dark glares shot at the bi-colored haired teen that if he were to dare cope a feel he'd be feeling much more that a slap from him.) Smooth, lightly colored skin stood out brazen against red boxers that hugged his perfectly round yet chiseled and firm backside.

"Knew you wouldn't and couldn't resist…" Dark whispered under his breath s he watched the show, having to exercise great self control. He only laughed at the looks he was getting from his choice prey and only wiggled his eyes brows as he began his own little show. "And you won't be able to look away from this…."

Taut muscle rippled from slowly peeled spandex like material as Dark pulled off the sleeveless t-shirt off. Slightly defined abs and pectorals drew attention to pertly erect nubs on his chest. The red head stood stalk still as Dark's hands traveled to his waist, then to the zipper with extra care.

The pants were soon to follow and Daisuke found himself trailing eyes over milky inner thighs that lead straight to…

Daisuke blushed fire engine red and bit his tongue. There were definite signs that Dark was…enjoying Daisuke's eye romp, especially evident in the lower regions…

_I just molested him with my eyes!!_ Daisuke screamed at himself. _I will kill him after this…._

Dark smiled lustfully, holding his hand out to Daisuke. Amethyst eyes danced with an inner fire.

"Come to me Dai-chan…" Dark beckoned. "Share a bed with me…"

"Hentai…." Daisuke mumbled lecherously but reluctantly took the other's hand. It was warm, gently winding around his and again he felt that feeling of comfort and safety and when Dark pulled him forward, eyes never leaving his, Daisuke was calmed…

It was if they almost had to double as actors on a stage or in a movie. Daisuke feel against Dark as the purple eyed male pulled his pseudo lover onto the bed. They sent petals and incense smoke up in a cloud of stifled want that was all one sided. Or was it? Dark, eyes still locked on the object of his affections, pulled the silk covers over their waist, leaving their midriffs and long thin legs in the open. Red lips slightly parted, Daisuke felt like wanting to hide even more under the covers but he was given no chance to vocalize that as the sensations of silk and Dark's skin slammed into his conscious.

Ruby orbs widened as amethyst one's consumed them in calm dominance as strong hands pulled him flush against his lower stomach and hips. The friction was only slight, very slight, but it was enough to spark and make frustrated chromosomes rocket around in his body.

"NN..mph…" Daisuke murmured in his throat as he buried his face in Dark's broad, flat chest suddenly. Startled by this, Dark once again quickly adjusted to the other's movements and wove one hand a fingers onto the spiky tresses that spilled like molten rivers of fire. Everything and anything was consumed by touch and the sensations derived from it-it was now central and essential to his world.

…_**Remember me…**_

The model left stimulated, tingled trails with gentle fingertips on his coworkers scalp. This could be the only time he could be so physically close to the other without suffering much retribution for the mutually conducted ministrations. For after this, Daisuke would never let him lay hands on him in this way….not on his life…

…_**.remember….**_

Smaller hands that were not his own began to explore his bare chest. Dark held back shivers of pleasure as Daisuke's hands brushed against the tight nubs on his chest. Shyness still prevalent, he managed to break out a bit to trail quick small kisses across his collar bone and nibbled quickly at the base of his neck. Where had the line been drawn form mere acting for a shoot and transcending into reality ever been crossed? Or had it?

"Perfect…perfect…" a voice mumbled form behind the camera and both were jarred to the stark reality that things would not stay as fantasy wished it. Like shattered hopes or a desirable reflection, the two teen's hormonal upshot was broken and with that, the spell it had them under. The rest of the three minutes they had was spent in bitter reprise. Finished, both broke away, each wondering why the regret and bitter feeling gnawed at the pit of their stomachs.

Daisuke, very uncomfortable, squirmed back into his clothes, not looking at Dark. His whole body felt stretched unbearably to heights he never reached only to be suddenly thrown from them, like the unfortunate Belleraphon riding a godly Pegasus.

_No…but it is just like that…I, the mortal who had gotten all that required me to live, went in pursuit of things not meant for my station…and I went after the black Pegasus with piecing amethyst eyes…and just when I was realizing where I was heading, my Pegasus bucked me and threw me back down…but he fell with me instead of flying away…._

Daisuke's eyes feel on Dark, who was bending over to pick up his shirt. Ha quickly averted his eyes and ordered his rubbery legs to move and carry his confusingly crippled body away. Satoshi's eyes filled with concern as Daisuke ran off.

_What has he done to you, Daisuke…?_

No one saw Dark look after the red head with a longing that would twist anyone's heart…

-------------------------

It was a calm sunny day. A smiling red headed boy was lying down. A shadow spilled over his form and he looked up a grin on his face.

"onii-chan-!"

Instead a rough hand clamped over him. Shocked, he couldn't even struggle as he was suddenly lifted and carried away from the house…

That's when he realized he needed to struggle. His abductor growled, furious eyes glaring into frightened ruby ones.

"MMph!! NrMPH!!"

"Stupid brat…." The man growled. "First, you are insolent enough to accept tokens of love from someone else other than me and then you begin to see the boy more and more every day…you must be in love with him."

"Nrrrrrmhp!!!" His eyes shinned with a fervent no but the older male sneered. He would not be convinced otherwise.

"No? No, of course not. You shouldn't be." A black unusually long car stretched out on the side of the road, a door swung open already. Daisuke struggled even more as the man lifted him into a cooler interior of vinyl lining, paneling and leather cushion. "You should love me and only me…"

Daisuke was thrown onto the long bench-like seats forcefully. Eyes glitter maliciously as the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Would you like something to drink?" He whispered. Daisuke swallowed, fear clenching his throat shut. The man narrowed his eyes. "I asked you, did you want anything to drink?"

Daisuke decided not to anger him and quickly nodded. He smiled slowly and hovered over the boy, holding him down.

"Good answer…." He took Daisuke's hand and guided it in such a way that made the boy go wide eyed.

"A-aano…" The boy squeaked as the other male shivered slightly. "I…Mommy said that….this isn't…it's a no-no spot…" he swallowed as he was forced to continue what he was doing, enlisting a low moan that scared younger Daisuke.

"She doesn't know what she's….nnnm…talking about…" He tilted his head slightly. "Now be a good boy and maybe you'll get your drink…"

Frightened beyond reason, he began to cry silently, trying not to make a sound that would anger the other man. He caught sight of this, which only light rage in him. With a growl, he gripped Daisuke's small hand as was about to force it past his pants when a cry and a fist flew out of nowhere at the older male.

He rolled way with a groan of pain and Daisuke scampered off the leather seats, thumping to the floor of the stretched out car. There was loud thuds and a loud voice he could almost recognize telling him to run…

He somehow managed to roll out and onto safe ground. Footsteps followed him and Daisuke cried out, tryiong to crawl away from them, not wanting to be caught again….

"Dai!! It's me!! Only me!"

"ONII-CHAN!!!"

A raking sob tore free as he feel into the older boy's arms. He held Daisuke close, jaw set.

"Don't worry…shhhh…shhh…sh…"

A short silence followed as Daisuke was comforted by the other. It seemed like eternity…Finally…

A small sob broke through the silence.

"Shh,shhh…" Strong arms folded him close. "I'll protect you…always."

"Always? Forever and ever?" The voice was small, unsure. A nod was felt and a hand brushed away his tears.

"Hai…Forever. I promise."

"Arigato…gozamasu…"

--------------------------

"Hey, Dai-chan?"

"Hai, Onii-chan?"

A pair of unreadable eyes fixed themselves on his ruby one's in the dying light.

"Promise me…"

"Promise you what?"

A sigh.

"That you'll…That you won't forget me. That no matter what'll happen...you won't forget."

"Of course! I'll never forget you!!" A confused look. "Why would you think such a thing?"

The eyes looked away.

"Just promise me, Dai."

"A-ano…hai. I promise."

---------------------

"Remember our promise!!! DAI-CHAAAAAAAANNNN!!!"

A familiar cry followed after the red head as he was beginning driven away by his parents. Tears flooded down his cheeks as his home, his only friend faded from view. He looked back and Saw the older boy running, running…

"Dai-chan!!! Remember me!!!"

Daisuke sobbed as they rounded the corner.

_I will….promise…_

------------------------

Daisuke found himself in a room he had never been in at the magazine company before. He blinked as he was surrounded with…

White. Gold. Everywhere…

Pictures of Satoshi and a certain blond made Daisuke realize that he was in Krad's office.

_What executive would leave their office unlocked…?_

His office had the retro, modern feel to it- simplistic yet odd looking chairs and gold and white swirl bean bag chairs dotted the room.

Krad sure has an interesting choice of décor…

Daisuke slowly advanced into the room and wandered over to Krad's desk. Krad had never really struck him as one that would keep many mementos, considering his sometimes destructive bi-polar temperaments would make him go ballistic on inanimate objects. But that behavior had gotten better when Satoshi came into his life. People had said no one had known who their executive was, because he or she never showed their face, though they knew he came to work every day.

But when the angel had caught sight of Satoshi, who had became newly employed nearly six months ago, Krad had began falling for the boy. As they say, the rest was history-they were now the biggest item since Dark's last boyfriend to grace the headlines.

As Daiuske smiled sadly at a smiling picture of the couple at the beach, he recalled a conversation he had on his first day at work…

----------------

"_I'm sure you will. Satoshi expressed a lot of confidence in you and I decided to take a chance. It seems that my chance is fast paying off." Krad continued calmly._

"_As always, thinking only of the money?" Dark mumbled. _

"_Not always, Dark. I'm not so imprudent. Maybe before. But not now."_

"_Yeah, and maybe that's because you had to tone down your money hungry tendencies for your boyfriend." Dark sneered._

_Satoshi's hand clenched tightly around the syrofoam cup, nearly squeezing it to death. His ice blue eyes flashed dangerously from behind his wide rimed glasses._

"_Krad isn't like that." _

----------------------------

"He wasn't like that…." Daisuke mumbled. He let his finger run over another frame, thinking. "But Krad…now, you would never even think…no…he's not even the type…not when you look at him. Satoshi really turned his life around, I guess…."

Suddenly Daisuke wished he had someone special. His foggy memories were telling him he did, at some point…but was it in the way he wanted it now?

_I made promises that I never kept…_

Eyes flickered over more pictures. A bittersweet feeling made him look away from the desk.

Satoshi had some of these pictures as well. He remembered how he had found them and wondered who that mysterious blond was. He never asked….

_If only I could remember your face…maybe I'll find you again…._

Daisuke looked back and frowned slightly. This was different. This was a picture of Satoshi and an older man that looks oddly like Satoshi-in fact the resemblance was striking. He peered at the man, wondering why he looked chillingly familiar….

Daisuke's eyes widened and he stepped back, knees weakening. He succumbed to the feeling and fell to his knees.

_No…but it couldn't be…not him…_

---------------------

Naaaaaaahhh!!! Again, it was more of plot essentials not really humor but it was still there…somewhat. Anyway, now you know why he's scared of limos…-shivers- poor Daisuke…

As for that picture…yeah, scary…and Krad's obsession with bean bag chairs…I couldn't help that, seriously.

Oh, just as a side note, there was a reference to mythology earlier in the chapter about Pegasus and Belleraphon. If you want to know exactly what I was alluding to, it was to when Belleraphon was seeking more than a mortal was supposed to and he wanted to fly to Mount Olympus himself, thinking he was great enough to sit among the gods. (Mount Olympus is the home of the gods and goddess in Greek mythology.) he urged Pegasus to take him upwards but Zeus, furious for his arrogant nature sent a gadfly to sting Pegasus. He bucked throwing Belleraphon off his back and effectively crippling him. Pegasus flew off without him. The reference here in regards to Daisuke 's thoughts was that he thought he was seeking what could not be (Dark) and was feeling as if had just been tossed aside violently when he thought he had found a way to him (ironically enough, it's Dark that wants Daisuke, and _seemingly_, not the other way around...)

So yesh, wows…-stares at all the reviews- I can't believe how many I've gotten for this story….I fell so loved…Thank you so much you guys and gals for your support!! Woot!! Keep up you reviewingness!!!


	8. Intricacies and Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This may start bordering on M because of some memories that may come later…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

_Satoshi had some of these pictures as well. He remembered how he had found them and wondered who that mysterious blond was. He never asked…._

_If only I could remember your face…maybe I'll find you again…._

_Daisuke looked back and frowned slightly. This was different. This was a picture of Satoshi and an older man that looks oddly like Satoshi-in fact the resemblance was striking. He peered at the man, wondering why he looked chillingly familiar…._

_Daisuke's eyes widened and he stepped back, knees weakening. He succumbed to the feeling and fell to his knees._

_No…but it couldn't be…not him…_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

Chapter 8: Intricacies and Unwanted Guests 

Daisuke began to shake, trying hard to fight down the sobs that were threatening to be heard by everyone in the building. He clamped a hand to his mouth, biting on it soundly. If he was quiet, if he could force it down like he had always done, then he could face the world again with that fake smile….

_If there was only one thing I had ever liked about myself it was that I could hide behind a mask of cheerfulness when there were hells I told myself never happened boiling just below the surface…._

Yes. He was and had been in denial of things that seemed almost faint in his mind's eyes. He had gotten so successful that it seemed but one long suspended nightmare that he had woken up from upon arrival in his current life.

_But what am I really now? Who have I become….?_

_Nothing but just another one of those posers that loose their true identities in mainstream society._ Daisuke told himself bitterly. Then, the tears feel.

It had been years,_ years_, since he had ever cried. And even longer since it had been so much…

A small noise pushed past his constricted thoat. No one was here. It was okay to cry…another rasped sob tore his soul, then another and another…

_How could I forget?_

Why_ did I forget?_

But what kind of a question was that? Of course he knew why.

He had been _hurt_.

He had been young and suffered a violation that scared his soul, his mind. Though he had maintain physical innocence, emotionally he had lost it.

He didn't care for the makeup that was staring to smear, didn't care for the wet spot that was slowly forming on his pant leg from the trails of wetness flowing from closed eyes…

He didn't care for the small insignificant noise that scrapped the door open then shut with a small click.

He didn't care for the almost soundless footsteps, the intake of breath.

But he did care for being swept up into a stranger's arms from the mess of grief he had become on the floor.

Grief was at the forefront even as some sense told normal reflexes to squirm, to run away from the warmth, the whispered words of comfort…

No one was supposed to see him like this. It was almost a grave offense, a mocking repeat of some kind of violation against his aching self. But what did he care? He could hurt and hurt until he was on death's doorstep and no one would care…

It had been easier to just run and hide. Had been easier to force amnesia on things undesirable. It was his way of dealing with the world. It was the only way he knew how, without having to rely on anyone else. He was strong…he could save himself and didn't need anyone else.

Then what was that feeling that overcame me when I touched that pendant, as if I had found something that could lead me to finding strength in someone else? That it was okay to let someone into the deeper recesses of my heart? It scared me, yet elated me…

He shivered violently, which only made more mumblings fall liquid gold to the red head's ears. Dimly, the fog in his brain was clearing…

"D-dai-chan…shhh…sh…" Daisuke instantly stiffened, then his heart plummeted. Of all the people in the world that had to see him fall apart…

It had to be Dark Mousey.

Daisuke made a feeble attempt at a growl in his throat but it died into a whimper.

I'm pathetic.

Dark held the boy gently, firmly, petting the other's hair with calming strokes.

"It's okay…It's okay…I haven't forgotten...haven't given up on you…so shhh…"

Daisuke eyes widened as more tears spilled free. He tried to shove Dark away. What was this? What had Fate tried to pull on him?

"S-STOP IT!!! Mousey no baka!!!! Just-STOP!! Who do you think you are?! Why don't you throw my weakness in my face already-you've done so to everyone else!!"

The torrent of heated words froze the slowly petting hands on his head. A stiffening of Dark's own body told Daisuke he hit more than just a nerve or two in the model. He had struck his soul.

"Dai!! How could you??? How could you forget everything you promised-??" Dark held the boy at arms length, feeling his own bitter weakness prick at his eyes. "You can't tell me you made yourself forget!!"

_What I promised?? What I forgot??_

"What the HELL are you talking about??" Daisuke lied, screeching slightly. Dark looked as if he had been slapped particularly hard. "What promises?!"

"DAI-CHAN!!! STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU NEVER KNEW ME!!!"

Daiuske's temper flared. He was now more indiginant than anything else.

"I'm not- BECAUSE I NEVER DID!!!"

Dark slumped slightly looking defeated.

"What…will make you…I don't know how you can…I…"

His eyes glanced to Krad's desk and his eyes feel on the picture of Satoshi and his father. He sighed.

_It's the only way…forgive me._

"Dai-chan…"

Daiuske glared at him.

"What? Giving up now on making me remember things I have no memory of? Good, because I really don't need your cruel jokes. You really crossed the line this time, Mousey…"

Dark walked over to the desk and Daiuske's eyes widened as he picked up the picture. With an unreadable expression he looked back and showed it to him.

"Dai-chan…does this man…do you recognize him?"

Daisuke died again as he gazed into cold eyes that he could never forget…

_Why are you doing this to me, Dark…?_

Daisuke clenched both fists and teeth, fighting down the urge to cry out.

_Is this some kind of sick joke you revel in?_

The red head looked away.

_That smile never quite reaches his face…the man was never happy…but I can't crumble…I wil not…_

"Daisuke…" The bi colored teen's eyes gazed at him steadily. "You didn't answer my question. Do you recognize him?"

_Why are you doing this???_

It was enough,

"**STOP!!"**

A hand lashed out, knocking the picture flying. Dark had no time to react, no time to try and save the frame as it flew and smashed against the opposite wall a few feet away. He remained unmoved under the hurt, enraged look in ruby eyes.

_I know I…it hurt you. But I had to know if all hope had been lost after all…_

Dark stepped forward gripping Daisuke's wrists. Warm wetness was trickling from his palms-broken glass had grazed across the red head's hand when he sent the picture flying. Dark sighed in regret as quiet sobs wracking through Daisuke again. He pulled the boy close and this time he didn't protest.

"Why, Mousey…why did you have to do that to me…" He whimpered, his face buried in the other's chest. "You're so cruel…"

Dark swallowed.

"I had to know…if you remembered him then you would remember…." His fingers trailed to the pendant glittering on the smaller boy's chest. "Who gave you this. Do you remember…?"

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling of safety…that he could rely on someone…Onii-chan…

-----------------------

A small smile spread across an older boys face.

"Hai, Dai-chan!! You're such a daydreamer!"

A very young red head giggled.

"Hey, it was a nice one! Lemme alone!"

Amethyst eyes became serious.

"Daisuke…don't ever leave."

Red eyes blinked.

"Eh? Of course not, Onii-chan!!" He threw his arms around the dark haired boy's neck and hugged him. "Don't have the sad face...it makes me sad too…so smile for me, Onii-chan! Cheer up!! For me, kay?"

A nod.

"Of course…"

-----------------------

_Amethyst eyes…_

_Jet black hair…_

"Onii-chan?" Daisuke gasped quietly. But that couldn't be…

Daisuke had been bad, he was forced to move away…they said Onii-chan had died….that a car had run him over…

He was told to move on and forget him. But Daisuke couldn't…

An indescribable joy passed over Dark's face.

"Dai-chan…you remember me now?"

Daisuke's mind flooded with memories as he gazed upwards.

----------------------

"Naaaaahhh!! Onii-chan!! I can't do this!!! I can't, I can't, I can't…!!"

Daisuke wobbled uncertainly on a bike and nearly crashed to the ground. A younger Dark held the handle bars steady and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes you can." Dark responded gently. "Look…see? I'm holding the handlebars…"

"Waaaa!!! D-don't let go!! Okay??" Daisuke squeaked. Dark sighed.

"Daiki, how will you learn…?"

"B-but I don't wanna…."

"Awwww…Daiki, but I thought you did…"Dark pouted, which melted Daisuke's resolve.

"I…do..but…"

"Trust me." He said simply. Then let go.

"GAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm gonna..!!!"

But Daisuke found that he wasn't falling over…

"Onii-chan!! See? See? I can do it!"

Dark laughed.

"Of course…I knew you could…"

-----------------------

"Hey Onii-chan?"

Daisuke snuggled closer to the boy next to him. They were lying on a blanket outside, simply gazing at the stars. Dark looked down at the red head and blinked.

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you like your name?"

Dark looked away.

"It's…a long story…"

"Oh…" A pause. "But you don't like me calling you Onii-chan either…"

"It makes me feel so old, Dai." Dark laughed and did an impersonation of an old man's voice. "When I was young, back in the day…"

Daisuke giggled and snuggled closer.

"You're not so old, Onii-chan…"

Dark made a face.

"If you want, you can call me by my name…"

Daisuke blinked

"But you said…" Daisuke got a very confused look on his face. "Wait, waaaaa….I'm confused…"

Dark couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever you want…"

"Ano…hmm…Dark-kun…"Daisuke let the word fall awkwardly from his lips. "Er…Dark-chan…ehehe, no…um, Dark-san…Dark sempai…"

"Hey! Now I'm really old!!" Dark burst out laughing. "I'm not a senior in high school already!!"

"Gomen, Dark…" Daisuke bit the bottom of his lip in concentration. "Dark-sama…?"

"Now that's funny…no, I haven't done anything really to deserve an honorable suffix…"

"Then just Dark?"

Dark smiled hugging the boy.

"Sounds good to me."

Silence. Then-

"Maybe I should just leave it as Onii-chan…"

The black haired teen laughed quietly and didn't answer.

--------------------------

"Whaaa?? Awwww, man, I lost again…."

Dark chuckled at the cute pout that crossed Daisuke's face.

"Maybe you need a change in strategy…" Dark teased. Daisuke stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe you need to stop being so good at these games and go easy on me…."

"Awww, but Dai-chan, you know I can't help myself…"

Daisuke pouted again and stalked off. Dark just shrugged. Three seconds later, the red head came back.

"Gomenasai, Dark…" Daisuke tried to smile. "I'm not mad at you….really."

Dark ruffled Daisuke hair.

"Of course your not. You can never stay mad at me…"

Daisuke gave him a mock glare.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

Dark grinned.

"Yeah."

Three minutes later, Daisuke's forced frown turned into a small shy smile.

"Okay, okay…you win…I can't."

----------------------

"So, Onii-chan…what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Dark looked over at him as the two boys were stretched out on towels. It was a balmy day at the beach, a slight breeze caressing them every now and then. He looked back up at the blue sky and a dreamy expression came over his face.

"I want to be a model…"

Daisuke blinked and cocked his head.

"A…model? Like ones in magazines and stuff?"

"Yeah!" Dark grinned. "Like those!! And guess what? When I do become a famous model, I'll have billions and billions of yen and dollars and marks…whatever currency and I'll take you around the world where you want to go, I won't mind!! As long as I can spend time with you! Then we can buy our own mansion and have our own pool…"

Daisuke laughed in glee.

"Yay!! You would? Really? I'd really like that, Dark! I'd like that a lot!"

-------------------------

"Dark…"

Dark's eyes widened. It had been many years since he had last heard Daisuke say his name. It had been both a paradox of curse and blessing but to have Daisuke say it again…

It had turn into a blessing.

"B-b-but, they said….they said you…you…"

Dark frowned slightly.

"They said…what?"

"They said you died…." Daisuke clung to the model. "That a car…ran you over…."

"Dai-chan…" Dark murmured. "They pulled me away from you….and when you didn't remember me…I…no, I wasn't sure when you walked in if you were the same Daisuke I had known all those years ago…but as I spent more time with you I knew it had to be you. I…I missed you."

"I…." Daisuke whimpered slightly, arms tightening around Dark. "Missed you…too…Onii-chan…"

The older teen sighed, heart pounding.

_You miss me…that at least is a step forward…maybe…maybe now…you might come to fall in love with me like I have done for you…_

------------------------

Satoshi was worried all through the shooting and Krad quickly picked up on his agitation. As soon as they were finished, he let the mask drop and reverted to a worried look. He began dragging Krad off the set.

"I hope Niwa-chan's okay he-"

Satoshi stopped in mid sentence, jaw dropping. Krad nearly ran into his lover from behind and winced at the sudden halt.

'What-?"

He too didn't finish the question as two familiar teens walked through the doors of the studio.

The first thing that was drastically different was that they both seemed to have been crying. Krad may not have been as receptive, but Satoshi could tell. The second thing was that they didn't seem to have any animosity flaring between them.

_Did Daisuke remember…?_

Daisuke looked up to Dark, mumbled something and he laughed quietly. That answered his question.

Then just as quickly, the roles were slipped back into, the masks coming down. Dark slung an arm around Daisuke's shoulder making Daisuke yelp and squirm.

"Baka no Mousey!!! Won't you ever learn?!"

Satoshi would have to commend the pair on that feat of acting later in private…

-----------------------

A man walked into the main lobby of the magazine company. There was not much alarm raised-this man had been seen many, many times before in a prominent position. It was just a surprise to the woman filling in for the usual receptionist that he, of all people would come here…

"Konichiwa, sir, how may I help you?" Toto greeted the man as he approached the front desk. Cold eyes made the smile that cracked his features unsettling….

"I was wondering if you, by any chance have anyone in your employment named Satoshi Hikari or Daisuke Niwa?"

Toto didn't like the feeling she was getting from him at all…

"Let me check…just a second…." She pretended to peck away at the keyboard, but she already knew every person who worked there and could name them in alphabetical order first and last name in her sleep. It was part of her job as vice president of the company after all. She looked back to the man.

"Yes, we do…"

_Bingo…_

He nodded curtly and began walking off.

"Domo Arigato…Toto-chan, Vice President of Luster."

Toto blanched. Something was terribly wrong…almost no one except herself, Satoshi and Krad knew she was co-in charge of the place.

"Sir! Wait, what's your name?"

But she got no answer. He rounded a corner and disappeared, leaving a very bothered and worried Toto-chan behind at the receptionist desk….

-----------------------

waaaaaa….creepy….

-sniff- Finally he remembers Dark! Aww…Onii-chan…yeah Dark is Onii-chan, but he is not related to Daisuke. He's just like an older brother figure to Daisuke.

Wow, I am feeling the love…I know, I know, I was frustrated too about yesterday cause I had this chap all ready for you guys and nooooo, the place had to be flooded…but yeah…-goggles at all the reviews-

ahem, cough cough, anyways, there's still much left unanswered. I know I know…-begins bowing- I'm really evil like that…but things are starting to make sense, neh?

-laughs-

Don't forget new and returning readers, to R and R!!!


	9. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This may start bordering on M because of some memories that may come later…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

_Daisuke looked up to Dark, mumbled something and he laughed quietly. That answered his question._

_Then just as quickly, the roles were slipped back into, the masks coming down. Dark slung an arm around Daisuke's shoulder making Daisuke yelp and squirm._

"_Baka no Mousey!!! Won't you ever learn?!"_

_Satoshi would have to commend the pair on that feat of acting later in private…_

_-----------------------_

…………_He nodded curtly and began walking off._

"_Domo Arigato…Toto-chan, Vice President of Luster."_

_Toto blanched. Something was terribly wrong…almost no one except herself, Satoshi and Krad knew she was co-in charge of the place._

"_Sir! Wait, what's your name?"_

_But she got no answer. He rounded a corner and disappeared, leaving a very bothered and worried Toto-chan behind at the receptionist desk…._

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

Chapter 9: Blast From the Past

"And remember that time I said I could eat a lemon without making a sour face…?" Daisuke mumbled. Dark chuckled.

"Hai. And I remember very clearly you failed at that miserably…"

But they had to break off the whispers as Satoshi was eying the pair with a strange emotion…

"Hai, Niwa-chan…Mousey-kun…" Satoshi hailed them when they were on break. Puzzled, both teens headed over to the bluenette.

"Hey, Hikari-san." Daisuke greeted him, smiling. Satoshi's eyebrow twitched at Daisuke's "normal" cheerfulness. Dark sweatdropped. "So…ano…what did you want?"

"I saw that…" Satoshi mumbled. Instantly the other two knew what Satoshi was referring to. Daisuke wilted inside. Satoshi seemed to have a special kind of dislike for Dark…

_But it's not like I'm more than friends with Dark!_

"Saw what?" Daisuke inquired innocently. Krad was busy quietly heading off one of the employees. (apparently, word had gotten to him about the Costume incident and he was not a happy camper)

"You're quite on the nicer terms with each other all of a sudden." Satoshi put it bluntly. Dark glanced at Daisuke. Daisuke nodded ever so slightly. It was okay….he hoped…

"We have been since Daisuke was five."

Satoshi looked surprised.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"Daisuke smiled faintly. "Well, actually we've known each other since I was five…"

"You remembered who he was then."

Now it was their turn to be surprised though it was genuine, not the masked surprise Satoshi had.

"Ano…? Creepy Boy are you on something? What did you just say?"

Satoshi smiled.

"I knew Daisuke had a friend that he cared a lot about because when he moved here, I had a hard time even getting to know him…but he was always pretending to be so cheerful when really I knew he was dying…"

Daisuke laughed nervously.

_Had he really known so much about me from the very start…? That's a bit unnerving…_

"There was someone for a time that he wanted to remember, but his mind had gone through some sort of self induced amnesia and he couldn't remember…But you seem to be the one…"

_But I still don't trust that you won't harm him…he's so fragile on the inside that one slip and you could send your beloved friend over the edge….and you just have that reputation and that old habit that may just be the trigger for…_

"Well, then, I'm surprised that Creepy Boy knows so much…" Dark raised an eyebrow. "Background in the police force have anything to do with it?"

Satoshi blushed a pale pink as Krad finished ranting at the employee.

"What's this? We're friendly, eh?" Krad winked at Satoshi and the pink intensified. Daisuke stifled a girlish giggle. They were cute together, Daisuke found himself realizing…

No, not that he was lonely…nope. He wasn't in want of a lover to hold, to cuddle, to whisper little words of want…

He really was a pathetic romantic.

-----------------------------

"Oh? Satoshi-san and Daisuke-chan? They're in studio 1-A…." Risa piped. Riku, however wasn't so keen on the man in front of them that asked the question. He had said they were charming ladies but…

_That smile…it gives me the creeps…_

Riku stamped on her twin's foot effectively shutting her up from giving directions to where that particular studio was.

_There's something not quite right…_

"I would suggest you don't do that to your lovely twin, Riku Harada." The man shot quietly, making her pale considerably. She hadn't even said her name…!! And nametags? Phsaw. No one used them-nor saw the use of them- in the company. "Besides, I need no help in directions, Risa. I will do just fine…"

Both twins looked after the man, struck with an odd chill to their souls. Riku quickly rushed off. She had a call she had to make…

-------------------------------

"Whatever, you guys can have you're little 'getting-to-be-okay-with-each-other' party but I'm stepping out the studio a bit for some fresh air…"

Daisuke patted Satoshi's shoulder and walked away before any one of the three could say a word.

_What was that all about…?_ Satoshi wondered.

---------------------------------

_Those two have such a weird love-hate relationship…_Daisuke mused as he walked down the brightly lit hallway. Of course, he was referring to Dark and Satoshi. Not that there was really "love" in that sense…more of a mutual kind of okay-I'll tolerate-you-as-long-as-you-no-touch kind of thing. Daisuke laughed quietly as he imagined the two in chibi form fighting. That was cute…

_Ooooookay…not enough sleep maybe?? _Daisuke slapped himself. He really needed to quite PMSing like this…

Daisuke wrinkled his nose. Something smelled like it was burning. He sighed.

_Someone probably set fire to something again…_

It wasn't unusual at the magazine since some of the models were pyro maniacs. The alarm would go off soon if they didn't put it out.

Unfortunately, the red head was too wrapped up in his musings to see the shadow that feel from behind him-until he heard a voice so chilling it pierced him to the spot.

"Daisuke Niwa…my, my, my, you've become quite the handsome thing…"

----------------------------------

"Yes…yes..please, I need to speak with someone…anyone! Yes…just get someone on here, you bakas!!" Riku was practically hissing over the secure phone. "What for?? What for?? Look, I need to know exactly who let that man in and why! Explain yourselves!!"

Risa had barely caught up with her sister and blinked as she heard her twin barking at the phone.

"Riku! You idiot! You're not the Vp or anyone in the higher ranks, get a hold of yourself!!"

The other promptly shushed her and glared at the phone.

""Oh, ho, so I don't matter much?? Well how about I'm only just the head of makeup hmmm?? You wouldn't have even half the business you have without me!! Gosh damn you!!" Riku was flushed an angry red. "Get the Vp on the line!"

------------------------------------

Daisuke's ruby eyes widened, full blown animalistic terror overriding everything else. Even his most hardened control could not destroy all his memory…

He would not, could not turn around.

_How did he find me…?_

A small chuckle made Daisuke shudder.

"Dai, I'm so hurt…you won't even look at me and give me a proper greeting?"

Daisuke's hand clenched into a shaky fist.

_Don't call me that, you bastard_, he wanted to scream out.

"Who the hell are you?" He shot back, face rigidly fixed ahead. "Do I know you?"

A sudden laugh did nothing to ease the mood. Footsteps advanced then stopped just behind him.

"Know me? Know me…?" He purred, gently gripping, Daiuske shoulder. "I know you do…but why don't you look at me and find out, hmm?"

Daisuke didn't have to turn around, didn't have to stare straight into those ice blue eyes of the striking Satoshi look alike to know who it was. But he did.

"…you…" Daisuke whispered, not sure weather to cry, scream, hit him in a rage or run away. The man smirked.

"Yes, me." Still having a gentle grip on the red head's shoulder he studied the boy appreciate, licking his lips. "Years ago, you were so adorable but now you're positively _ravishing_…which is what I'd like to do to you right now…So, so hot…" He cupped Daisuke's cheek in his free hand. Daisuke shuddered. "And you're quickly coming of age…"

"H-h-hentai!!" Daisuke squeaked. He tried to jerk away but the hand on his shoulder was iron-hard. "D-d-don't touch me!"

"Fiery, aren't we? Even better…feisty is a turn on…"

_No!!! I have to get away!! This can't be happening!!_

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and struggled even more. With a small noise of annoyance in his throat, the man shoved him up against the wall. Without thinking he yelled the first thing that came to his mind.

"Onii-chan!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

"Hello?? Yes, are you the VP? No, don't even say a word-I'm disgusted!! Who was that man some idiot receptionist let in?? That guy wasn't quite right!...W-whwhaaaaa?? T-t-t-toto-chan???" Risa's eyes widened just as much as Riku's. The news was rather shocking at a time like this. Tot-chan sighed on the other line.

"Yes, yes, now, can you get a hold of yourself? Geez…blow out my eardrums woman…."

Riku now was spluttering profuse apologies. She felt like a complete fool now…

"A-ano…Domo sumemasen…."

Toto sniffed a bit.

"It's quite alright…don't worry about it…no, you won't be fired, how preposterous!!..."

Riku felt like crying.

"But still…back to my point-who gave that creepy Satoshi look-alike clearance??"

"No one! That's the thing…" Toto felt guilty. She had been at the desk at that moment, and should have known enough to call security…

"That's all we and you need to kick him out." Riku jumped. "Get security to haul his behind out of here!!"

"Why so vehement about this man all of a sudden?" Toto inquired Riku sighed, eyes staring unfocusedly at the floor.

"There's something not right about him…he's looking for trouble."

"I see." A pause. "Security will be on it in three."

"You got it. Arigato, Toto-chan."

----------------------------------------------

Daisuke felt a sharp sting across his face that he realized a spilt second later had been a cruel slap. Daisuke's eyes snapped open and were shot by ice blue one's.

"Don't you dare…." He hissed, face pulling closer to the teen's. "Call out that s_pineless_ boy's name…" His breath washed over Daisuke's skin. "Ever again."

Daisuke gasped as harsh lips descended on his. The breath was knocked out of him as he was helplessly caught against the wall and the man that had molested him years ago…

Tears burned his eyes, but he forced them not to fall. Daisuke tried to shove his tormentor away again, but the man was too strong.

"He's dead, Dai…" He whispered, lips flicking against Daisuke's with every word. "Dead."

------------------------------------------------

Dark was edgy all of a sudden. The air seemed to have shifted into something ill-willed. Satoshi and Krad were more involved in themselves than Satoshi with Dark-but that was only to be expected. The model sighed, wondering why his nerves were suddenly on edge.

_Dai-chan…._

He smiled briefly, thinking of his silky hair, those lustrous ruby eyes, smooth skin, plump yielding lips…

_Gaaaaa…mind's wandering…._

Then it hit him. Dai-chan.

He hadn't come back. And the next shooting was supposed to be in about seven minutes.

"Daisuke."

Satoshi blinked, looking up hazily from his and Krad's…busy session (granted, it had been kept PG-13…).

"What about him?"

Dark glared at Satoshi.

"You need to keep your little romp times behind closed doors long enough to realize the important things-like Daisuke going missing!!"

With that, the model turned heel and stalked off, leaving a very confused couple behind.

_What got shoved up his behind_…? Satoshi wondered.

------------------------------------

"No….No, he's not…" Daisuke spat back, trying to turn his face away from the other. 'you lie…"

"Now why would I do that? I do love you after all, Dai…" His voice had become honeyed again as he slowly pressed his body against the red head's Daisuke gasped, his entire body shuddering with disgust.

"S-shut up, you pervert!!" the teen braced his hands against the Satoshi look-alike and tried to shove him away again "I have no love for you! You were the reason why my life became so miserable!!"

The man gritted his teeth and grinded his hips against Daisuke's, effectively earning a gasp from him.

"Oh, but you will love me, Dai….You _will_…I will make sure of that…" Teeth began to graze at Daisuke's neck, nipping and a wet tongue flicked out to touch the smooth skin. "You forget…I am and will be your only lover…"

"Stop!!!"

_Dark, you promised you would protect me!_

"No…"

_Get this man away from me! I have no love for this bastard!!_

"I said-get off!!!"

Daisuke opened his mouth ad screamed.

--------------------------------------------

Dark sprinted when he heard that scream. There was no way he could ever mistake that voice, even in a wounded cry like that.

"Daisuke!!"

_I'm coming_!

The model darted towards the noise as it intensified.

"Daisuke!! I'm coming!!"

The bi color haired Dark skidded to a stop, eyes instantly going livid. Daisuke was pushed up against the wall by what looked like an older version of Satoshi. The man was currently sucking at the base of Daisuke's neck while the red head was struggling against him, trying to get away.

"Daisuke!!!" 

Ruby eyes flew open and blaze with untold relief.

"Dark!!!"

He came…

The reunion was cut very short by the poisonous look Dark earned from the molester in the middle of his sick game.

"Kei…" Dark hissed. Kei released Daisuke and with a cry, Daisuke stumbled to Dark. Dark caught the smaller model securely against his body.

No one will hurt you anymore…especially not him…

Kei's face twisted into an ugly grimace.

"Well, well, well…so Onii-chan rescues you again…how annoying…"

"Stay away from him." Dark hissed, pulling the boy even closer, if that was possible. "Good thing Satoshi was taken out of your home before you did anything to him! Disgusting child molester…"

Kei was now turning interesting shades of purple.

"It was your red head's and your fault that my son was taken from me and adopted by some cop commander who didn't know beans about raising a child!!"

Daisuke froze. Wait…was he saying…??

"He was better off there than ever with you!" Dark yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Dark…wait…I don't…understand…"

Dark shook his head.

"Not now…I'll explain it later…"

"Niwa-chan! Mousey!! You bakas!! The shoot's about to start and you-!!"

All three heads turned at the familiar voice of Satoshi, who had stopped both in mid sentence and step as he took stock of the man that looked so much like him.

"What…who's-?"

Kei smiled gently, this time having it warm his eyes.

"Satoshi….it's been so long…"

Satoshi blinked, staring hard. Finally-

"…F-father?"

Daisuke felt like passing out from shook.

So…this guy is Satoshi's real father?? Waaa….argh, no way!!

"Yes…" Satoshi stood still, inner turmoil evident in his eyes. "I've…missed you…"

"Missed me?"

Kei nodded again.

"Satoshi…come here…."

Again he was undecided. Dark felt like screaming at him that the man was a sexual predator-but he didn't need to worry. Cool defiance was there even before the words fell.

"No. I know what you've done…and I can't say you're a true father of mine. Not from what I've found out. " Kei flinched. "You may be a big shot politician, but you've got some skeletons in the closet that really shouldn't see the light of day eh?"

"You've turned into that bastard commander's exact copy…"

Satoshi smiled crookedly.

"That's because I happen to live under his roof, maybe?"

"You were adopted by _him??"_ Kei looked positively murderous. "That bastard…he tainted your mind…"

"He hasn't. You've defiled the bodies of innocents…I don't wish to ever follow in the footsteps of a sexual predator that gets off scot free because he's so politically untouchable. That doesn't justify any means…"

Dark and Daisuke watched this exchange, not sure what to think. They were all spared any more words or actions as five uniformed security guards came up from nowhere.

"Sir…now, don't make this any harder…"

"I'm leaving."

Satoshi's eyes never left the form of his retreating father until he was gone around the corner.

"That was…" Daisuke began, but his voice failed him. Satoshi was not looking at them, back turned to both models. The guards had drifted away.

"Hikari-kun?" Daisuke inquired. His friend did not answer. Instead, he began walking away, back to the studio. "Hikari-kun!"

"Leave him be." Dark muttered. Daisuke looked up at his old friend, slightly hurt. "These things…can get complicated sometimes…blats from the past are sometimes unkind…"

But sometimes there some of the greatest things that's ever happened…Daisuke nodded, hiding a smile.

------------------------------

whew….finished the 9th chapter….

Imagining Daisuke PMSing is a very…strange thought….XD

So, yup, once again, not much to say except go a click that little purple button and review.


	10. Tears and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

"_Sir…now, don't make this any harder…"_

"_I'm leaving."_

_Satoshi's eyes never left the form of his retreating father until he was gone around the corner._

"_That was…" Daisuke began, but his voice failed him. Satoshi was not looking at them, back turned to both models. The guards had drifted away._

"_Hikari-kun?" Daisuke inquired. His friend did not answer. Instead, he began walking away, back to the studio. "Hikari-kun!"_

"_Leave him be." Dark muttered. Daisuke looked up at his old friend, slightly hurt. "These things…can get complicated sometimes…blats from the past are sometimes unkind…"_

_But sometimes there some of the greatest things that's ever happened…Daisuke nodded, hiding a smile._

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 10:** Tears and Lies

_When will you love me..?_ Dark's eyes flickered with ease as Daisuke rambled on beside him while they were walking back. _You're so at ease with me now…as time never passed and had no power over us…as if we were only just together yesterday…_

"…and it's just I can't believe that…Dark, are you listening?"

_No, I enjoyed hearing your voice and watching you talk all this time…_

"Ano…" He didn't have the heart to really lie to him. Daisuke sighed, but he was smiling slightly.

"Now who's the daydreamer?"

"Mmhm…" Dark chuckled. "Surprising you'd remember that…" _Yet you don't remember that one particular day before the one that changed our lives forever…_

"Remember what? Calling me a daydreamer? Ha, well I told you I won't forget…"

"Uh-huh…then why hadn't you recognize me the moment you saw me?"

Daisuke snorted.

"Dark, you've changed. A lot. You have a different hair style, you look different and I never remember you being this perverted!"

Dark burst out laughing at the last line.

"Never remember me being so perverted…what can I say? Raging hormones."

Daisuke bristled slightly.

"Well, you could have made an effort to do so, unlike some other people I remember that couldn't…" Daisuke' s face instantly darkened and the model bit his lower lip. Apparently, old fears were haunting him again and Dark couldn't really blame him. That molester had returned and he was after his Dai-chan…

_Since when was he mine? No matter…_

"Hai…Daisuke…Gomenasai…" Dark mumbled. "It's how I normally act now…I mean, I could have been wrong and you weren't the same Daisuke I knew a long time ago…"

"So then you decide to practically molest me to find out??"

Dark flinched at the slight screech in his voice. This wasn't…it was coming out all wrong…

"Daisuke, that's not…"

But the red head would not back down.

"Dark, you of all people should know that being advanced on like that isn't the best thing in the world to do to me!! You knew about Kei!! You knew!"

"Daisuke! You know better! I told you…no, you know what? Let's just drop it. Please." There was a sudden tiredness in Dark's voice. "Daisuke, we're closer than this to have stupid arguments…"

Daisuke blinked, noting the sudden retreat from the argument. _This wasn't the Dark I had known people talk about…he never backed down until he got what he wanted._

"Are you feeling okay Dark?" his friend inquired as the stood in front of the studio door. Daisuke rested his hand on the handle. "Cause I really think you need a bit of rest or something…"

"Why would that be, I'm perfectly fine." Dark twitched his nose. "You can't possibly think I'm sick or something do you? You do…"

Daisuke was slightly uncomfortable now. Maybe it was just his clothes that were a bit too tight. " I mean…well, it's just that you never back down from a fight…"

"I don't want to fight with you Daisuke. Never. Not now, not ever. Finding you and keeping our ties strong is what matters the most to me right now. All the promises we made too…" Dark's voice trailed off as Daisuke yanked open the door. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dark suddenly, knowing that there would be a warm fire in his eyes. A funny feeling jumped in his heart and stomach at the sincerity in the model's voice.

_Why do I feel this way…? What is this feeling…so different from the nostalgia I felt before_? Daisuke walked in hurriedly, not bothering to see if Dark had followed him in. _A…happy, nervous feeling…_

_Dai-chan?_ The older teen wondered, following silent behind _Had I frightened you away by my words?_ _There's no way…you wouldn't have picked up on my fiercer feelings…but then why did you not answer me? Have I made a mistake, trying to push for your affections too soon…? Gaaa, I've never had this much doubt, this much bittersweet want for any one before…and I have always had it only for you… Only for you…_

-------------------------------------

"I still don't understand this…"

Daisuke sighed, laying on his bed. Wiz had somehow made the strawberries come to life-they had grown weak little leaf legs and arms and were now tap dancing across the kitchen counter. His mom was having a hay day trying to catch them and eat them before they made too much of a ruckus. Wiz was now currently caged up in his parent's room. They were smart enough not to let the rabbit loose tonight.

It was rather lonely though without Wiz to be there to distract his thoughts. Especially these one's…

"Dark went from being a major pervert to one of the nicest people I've ever known…funny, but I haven't seen him with any lovers…wonder if he ever did have one?"

_Or if he has one._ Somehow that thought sent a bitter pang through his heart. He didn't want to imagine Dark with anyone…was he being selfish?

_But what for? It's not like I have a claim on him or anything…_Daisuke's eyes widened at the thought. _Wait, who said I ever did?! Why am I even thinking about this?? It's not like I really…want him like that! We're friends! Friends and nothing more…_

Daisuke closed his eyes and touched the pendant, falling into a semi dream like state that dragged a forcefully forgotten memory from his subconscious…

-----------------------------------------------

It was just another normal sunny day. Daisuke was happily playing ball with his school mates-two giggling twins his age and a mousey brown haired boy who seemed to have a forceful, yet warm personality. From a little ways a blue haired boy with cold eyes watched the red head and his playmates bounce the ball around then looked away.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned at the familiar voice and grinned.

"Onii-chan!!" He held the ball in one arm while he waved the other. "Over here!!"

Younger Dark smiled as he approached the group. The twins blinked at the boy, while one of the two was staring openly, with a dazed grin on her face. The other boy wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Daisuke…" The boy commented. Daisuke laughed.

"Takeshi, don't be silly! Dark's like an older brother to me!"

For a split second a sad look crossed Dark's face but he quickly mastered his emotions. The quite boy under the tree watching them carefully studied the newcomer.

Takeshi raised and eyebrow then shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm not going to ask…."

"Why are we all just standing here?" Piped up the older of the twins. "Let's play!!"

"Okay!" Daisuke jumped then turned to Dark. "Join us, Onii-chan?"

Dark sighed, instantly making the smile fade form the boy's face. The older boy was looking at the ground.

"Onii-chan…?"

"I…don't really feel like it today…" Dark gave Daisuke an apologetic look as the red head's face fell. "But…I did need to talk to you…if it wouldn't…be too much?"

"Sure…" Daisuke replied, dropping the ball, but a puzzled expression fixed itself on his face as Dark beckoned him to follow, taking him a slight way away from the group-and bringing them within earshot of the blue haired, blue eyed spectator.

"Ano…so what is it, Onni-chan?" Daisuke looked up at the older boy with wide innocent eyes. Dark swallowed drily.

"I…Well, I don't know how to explain this but…"

"What? What, Onii-??"

"Dark, please. Just Dark."

Daisuke was starting to become scared of Dark's behavior.

"D-dark…what…?"

The boy took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"I-I-I don't want to be your friend anymore!!"

The red head froze, pierced through the heart. No…not his Onii-chan…

"N-n-n-nani….??" Daisuke choked out. Dark squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't want to be just your friend-I want to be more than that!!"

"Huh?? Nani?" Daisuke was now relieved that Dark wasn't saying that he didn't want to be friends but… "More…than friends…?"

"Dai-chan, I want to be special to you…I…I want…" Dark was stumbling over his words, frustrated that he couldn't covey what he wanted , what he felt. It was just barely out of his reach, but it was more than friendship, that much he knew. Daisuke was very confused.

"But On-Dark, you are special…"

"No, no, not like that, as friends!" Dark was trying to keep his voice low. "I…I want to be…like how your mom and dad are…like that…I want us to be like that…"

"Eh?? Dark, you want us to be mommy and daddy? But I'm not a girl!" Daisue thought it to be very funny but Dark's eyes widened.

"Dai-chan…I don't care that you're not a girl! I'm glad you're not, it's just…I want…" Oh what was that word that adults said when they were together like that and they were looking at each other with so much affection? What…? Then it clicked. "I want you to love me!" Dark exclaimed excitedly, ecstatic that remembered. The red head cocked his head to one side.

"L-love you? But isn't that…only when you're older? That you only love when you're older? I thought that was off limits…?" Daisue wrinkled his nose cutely. "Unless….well, I love you like a brother, Dark. If you can call it that…"

Dark flinched visibly.

"Dark? What's…did I say something wrong…?"

"I don't love you like that!!!" Dark shook his head furiously. "I love you like…like how parents love…"

Daisuke's heart began to pound, mystifying the boy. What was that feeling…?

"Huh…?"

"Aishetru, Dai-chan…." Dark whispered, eyes blazing with an emotion he had never seen before. It scared him. Daisuke took a step back. "Aishteru…" And Dark felt as if he had never said anything truer.

"…" Daisuke was speechless. That was only reserved for mommies and daddies…not for boys…no one could love like that and be so sure…

"Dai-chan…?"

Daisuke looked up, heart wrenching fear in his wide ruby eyes.

"It's not…it's not right!! We're not..supposed…you can't say that…"

"But Dai-chan…I…I do…"

Daisuke backed away even more.

"But…but mommy said that it's between girls and boys…not between boys and boys…" Daisuke felt even worse as Dark's eyes began to water slightly. The pressure too much, the red head turned and ran, leaving a black haired boy to fall to his knees, whispering his friend's name over and over.

_Aishteru….Aishteru…_

------------------------------------------------

Daisuke came to school the next day, eyes blood shot and a bit puffy. Everything else seemed okay about him though-he smiled as usual, laughed as if he meant it. But really he was feeling nothing but sadness. Everyone figured he just didn't get enough sleep, but once again only Satoshi was the one to worm out the truth.

"Niwa-chan, you've been crying, haven't you?" Satoshi whispered under his breath as they made their way to a familiar spot the two friends always took during lunch time. It was a single lager tree on top of a small hill. Daisuke plopped down at it's base, instantly taking his usual perch on a fat root. Satoshi took his just below Daisuke.

"Nani? I-I-e of course not!" Daisuke tried to smile, but it only resulted in making a small whimper escape his throat. Satoshi sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't hide so much from me…but granted you've gotten better over the years."

Daisuke laughed weakly. Satoshi had known him from the days when he moved here…it hadn't been easy.

"Hai..true…"

Satoshi took out his meager lunch of a simple ham sandwich and bit into it thoughtful. It had been an improvement from his normal slice of plain white bread. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. He had never thought Satoshi would be comfortable enough to move beyond peanut butter and jelly, but he was proven wrong…

"So…Niwa-chan, what's been bothering you?"

Daisue sighed, leaning his head back against the tree truck.

"Dark…he used to be so perverted to me…now he's just the nicest person in the world..and I got to thinking if Dark…had any lovers…"

Satoshi snorted. At this Daisuke's eyes flew open and he was surprised to see the disgust on his bluenette friend's face. The bluenette hadn't even bothered to wonder why Daisuke used Dark's name so casually.

"Had any lovers? Are you kidding me?? Mousey's gone through more lovers than pairs of socks, underwear and t-shirts and that's saying a lot since he goes through those like crazy…"

Something in Daisuke's heart lurched unpleasantly at the news and he realized with a jolt that it was pure and simple-

Jealousy.

Envy.

Hurt.

_Wait…hurt?? Why do I feel hurt…?_ Daisuke frowned, knowing that he knew the answer from a dream but that dream wouldn't surface. _I know that there was something from the past…maybe Dark had said something to me…?_

Daisuke looked away, throat clenching unpleasantly. A deep voice cut through the air and Daisuke looked up as that voice called his name.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke's heart jumped slightly as the dashing model clad in the school uniform like everyone else approached them. Satoshi grumbled something under his breath. The red head forced a smile and waved.

"Dark-san!"

Dark smirked as he sat down very, very close to Daisuke and looped an arm around his waist.

"So…." He leaned in, lips brushing against Daisuke's ear. "How's my ever so sexy red head Dai-chan doing?"

"Dark!! I thought we went over this already!!" Daisuke protested, turning a cute pink. Dark merely laughed and in one smooth motion pulled his friend into his lap. This action only made Daisuke's little rump slid comfortably across the front of Dark's pants. Daisuke eeped as he felt a slight twitch from the spot he brushed his backside on. A small intake of breath told Daisuke that it had not gone unnoticed-but in the next instant he was feed some sushi from a purple and black lunch box.

"Daaark!!" Daisuke yelped as he was finished eating. Dark grinned.

"Like it?"

Daisuke stuck his tongue out, but nodded. It _was_ good…

"Yeah, it is..where'd you get it?"

"I made it."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"You lie!"

"Why would I lie to you Dai-chan? You're impossible to lie to…"Dark mumbled sweetly, lowered his chopsticks onto the box then reached out his fingers to stroke Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke blushed even redder, eyes fixed on Dark's own.

"Dark…" He mumbled. "If you…ever had a lover now, had any before, or am in love with anyone you'd tell me truthfully…right?"

Dark seemed taken aback.

"Of course Dai-chan. Why? Wondering if I ever had one or do have one?"

Daisuke attempted to muster a look of seriousness.

"Hai."

Dark smiled.

"The answer is no-to both."

_You lie._

Daisuke's face instantly clouded over and Satoshi made a small snarl of disapproval. Dark stiffened as Daisuke stumbled out of Dark's lap.

_You lie._

"Dai-chan?"

Daisuke threw his backpack over his back, a strange stinging at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't do this in front of either of them…but why did it bother him so much?

_You lie._

"Niwa-chan…" Satoshi called out. Something very faintly wet trailed down his face.

_You lie._

He looked up at Dark and their eyes met. Dark froze as he saw Daisuke's salty trails run down from his ruby eyes.

"Dai-chan!"

_You lie._ Daisuke seethed through his eyes, willing Dark to hear that thought.

Before either of the teens could stop Daisuke, he ran away, just as he had done so many years before…

----------------------------------------------

-sob- Dark you BAKA…why did you have to lie to your fluffy Dai-chan?? The truth would have been better…baka, baka, baka…

-glares at Dark slightly- ah well anyways…-sniff- this chap's sadder than most so this should answer that question from earlier reviews weather Dark and Daisuke were lovers when they were little. In that memory, it was all one-sided…or so it seemed. –evil smile-

Oh and to Dark Mage Makai as to how I can keep up with two fics like this..ehehehe…lots of sacrificing of time that should be committed to other things I can tell you that. I myself have experienced how frustrating it is to wait for other really good stories to be updated. So I've committed not to do that and make people wait for any of my fics for more than a week at the most if things get hairy in my school life.

Don't forget to review as always!


	11. Pain Without Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

_You lie._

"_Niwa-chan…" Satoshi called out. Something very faintly wet trailed down his face._

_You lie._

_He looked up at Dark and their eyes met. Dark froze as he saw Daisuke's salty trails run down from his ruby eyes._

"_Dai-chan!"_

_You lie. Daisuke seethed through his eyes, willing Dark to hear that thought._

_Before either of the teens could stop Daisuke, he ran away, just as he had done so many years before…_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 11: **Pain Without Love

"Dark…no baka…you baka…" Daisuke was running, running-to where, he didn't know. True, they had not been with each other for years but even he could see the lie stubbornly presented to him, whether Dark had been aware of it or not. His eyes could hide little to nothing.. As Dark had so fittingly put it "I could never lie to you."

_And wasn't that so true, Dark? Even your body responds to what is contradictory…_Daisuke angrily brushed the tears from his eyes. _Your lips may claim a falsity but your eyes will always tell me a different story…they always have, somehow….I vaguely remember…_He stopped running merely content to pressing his pounding forehead against a cool wall. _You told me something very important…and your eyes mirror the truth in what you spoke…I ran. I ran then, but I run now because I was hurt._

I will be hurt no more.

-------------------------------------------

Satoshi whirled on Dark.

"You IDIOT!!" He screamed. "You hurt him!! Why…?? How dare you! I was right all along-you would never be able to be around him without hurting him! Hard habits die hard, Dark…"

Dark drew back from the vehemence, suddenly wishing he hadn't let the lie slip past his lips. But why had he said it? Was it shame? Shame that he indeed had many, many lovers and knew more about pleasuring men then he should have known? Shame that he hadn't waited for Daisuke…?

_It was…it** is**…_Dark's stomach tightened painfully. _I loved him and had always loved him…_

_Then why did you have so many lovers_? A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Dark couldn't answer.

"Stupid…you, Creepy Boy don't know how long we've known each other!" Dark yelled back, eyes flaring dangerously. What did the bluenette know? "I…I still care about him!!" But Dark knew it was much more than mere caring that filled his entire being when he was around the red head.

"Then why did you _lie_, Dark?" Satoshi hissed. "What harm could have come from the truth?"

"Anything! Everything!" Dark spat furiously, violently swiping his lunch box and bag off the ground. He couldn't think. The model's mind had become a foggy whirl of emotions, a platonic molten forge that threatened to sweep what sanity he ever had with it. Only one clear thought, one clear word became his inner refuge.

_Dai-chan._

-------------------------------------

So sweet, yet so torn…everything was pain without love.

But the boy had become so accustomed to it. Lies, betrayal, deceit, pain…He would rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain. He could understand. Anything beyond that, anything remotely safe-he shielded away from above all else. He had done well; to fake affection, fake warmth, fake the bubbly persona everyone adored. But what did they know? They knew nothing.

Pain without love…

He couldn't get enough.

He wanted to escape it all, knowing that it would only lead to self destruction. He could hide for so long behind the mask of false joy before he broke down and let his true pain show…

Daisuke slowly slid to the ground, his forehead still pressed against the unfeeling stone wall.

------------------------------------------------

_He could do so much better than me…_

Satoshi was still ranting at him, but it fell useless to his ears. Daisuke knew. He knew he had lied. And what a hypocrite-he had just said he would never lie and be truthful about that one point…

_Then why does it bother me so much that Daisuke knew about previous lovers? Is it maybe because Dai-chan would only throw in my face that precious phrase I held only for him? No one else has ever heard me say 'Aishteru'…_

Satoshi would never understand…

--------------------------------------------

Daisuke ditched the rest of school that day. It had been the first time he had ever done so, but right now, he needed to stay away. Society was sickening him now and as he kicked at a lone stone on the ground he sighed.

_Why would you lie to me about that Dark?_

Daisuke looked up at the sky, his bag hanging loosely from one shoulder.

_Someone like you wouldn't hesitate to detail every conquest you had…no one like you could ignore the "fame" you'd get from that...but why didn't you do it? Why didn't you just say that you did?_

The red head's deep red eyes traveled to his watch and he winced. Too early to come home after all but luckily both his mom and dad would be gone at this hour of the day…

With a small sad smile he dug into his pockets and pulled out his set of house keys. Quickly unlocking the door, he went through the mindless routine of throwing his bag down on his bed, then wandering down to the fridge to grab a snack. He brought it back to his room and sat down on his bed. Even chewing on his favorite Western food, a re heated piece of pizza, still didn't brush the thoughts from his mind. He swallowed, the warm, almost gooey cheese and pepperoni sliding down his throat. His mind only felt but a brief spurt of contentedness before slipping back into his usual state of discontent.

_Hehehe…they say that Western food has so much fat…you'll gain weight from it and die from cancer…_Daisuke mused. _But they sure have a way of making it taste and look good_…(1)

But really, why was he thinking of such a petty thing when really his mind wanted to drift towards the one person he wanted to avoid thinking about?

He would never understand himself.

---------------------------------------------

Satoshi Hikari had never thought Daisuke would ditch in a million years. That was a first.

How had he known? Well, maybe it was perhaps that he never saw the red head for the rest of the day-he had the same last two periods with him.

_Dark…_Satoshi mumbled to himself murderously. _What were his motives? Surely not to get just another quick lover then toss them by the wayside? What pleasure did Dark get from that?_

Angrily, Satoshi twirled his pencil between his fingers, causing a few girls to stare and sigh. He snorted quietly.

_Sorry, girls, but I'm taken…_

He looked back to the board coldly. He didn't absolutely need to be here, but his adoptive father told him it would be a benefit if he were to learn how to be social.

_Right_…Satoshi coldly regarded one of the more fanatical girls and this promptly sent her squealing quietly. The sensei was still lecturing and the students knew better than to disrupt her.

When the bell rang for the last period, Satoshi bolted to the door. He needed to call a certain red head and make sure he wouldn't flak out on the next shooting…

------------------------------

Daisuke jumped when his back pocket vibrated. Mumbling, he quickly wiped his fingers off free of grease from the pizza and pulled out his cell. Daisuke flipped it open and quickly scanned the caller's number.

_Satoshi…_

Daisuke bit his tongue for a second, thinking, then tossed the phone aside, letting it ring in the silence.

----------------------------

"C'mon…" Satoshi growled. "Pick up…"

"…Are you sure? Positive?" Dark's voice floated somewhere nearby. He was staring down at a rather flushed looking Risa, who had only very slightly put aside her fan girl drooling.

"Yeah…I haven't seen Niwa-chan since lunch…why?"

Dark shook his head suddenly very worried.

"No reason…ah, Hai, Riku-san!!"

Riku wrinkled her nose at the model.

"Hentai." And began stalking off. Risa glared at her sister, mumbling something that sounded like, "so rude to smexy-sempai…"

Satoshi eyed the three as he continued to get the busy signal.

"Riku-san!! Gosh darn you! Get back here!! It's about Daisuke!"

_That caught her attention._

"What? What happened? What about him?" Riku had suddenly appeared in front of the model, eyes wide slightly. Dark snickered inwardly

Worked like a charm…

"Have you seen him since after lunch?"

Riku frowned, biting her lower lip. She appeared to have thought about it for a long moment then shook her head.

"No…"

Dark sighed, frustrated.

"Alright…"

He walked off, unaware of undecided blue eyes locked on him. Satoshi finally gave up and hung the phone up.

Dark seemed bothered…is it another show or is he really that concerned?

----------------------------------

_I really should have answered that…_

Daisuke ran his fingers through spiky tresses. After ten slow brushes he finally remembered that he was supposed to be at work-and was now so late it would be better to skip today then show up.

_Crud…Satoshi will give me hell for this tomorrow…_

-------------------------------

"I'm not doing anything."

Kosuke frowned as their best model shook his head, purple eyes stubborn.

"Dark, this is not the time for this…"

Curious heads swiveled at the head of the crew and the model. Dark was slightly glaring at Daisuke's father.

"I'm not in the mood today."

Kosuke gagged slightly, not sure whether to find this amusing on infuriating. He decided the later, as he felt a prickling sensation that he was being watched.

"Don't play hooky with me…"

"I'm not. I'm taking the walk today." (2)

No one could stop-or rather wanted to-the teen as he stalked out of the studio.

---------------------------------------

It was getting kind of stifling in the room. Daisuke undid one button. However he found it to be not much of a difference, sp he flicked the next one. Then another, Then another.

Daisuke finally sighed as cooler air began to circulate over his skin. Shirt now half unbuttoned to expose his collarbone and his chest, he stretched out, letting his mind wander…

Hmmm…Wiz would probably still be in his cage…after the tap-dancing strawberries incident, both mom and dad would have been smart to pin him up until the rabbit could control that sudden burst of…talent. Well, that was, if a creature like Wiz could comprehend that anyways…

Then again Wiz had known enough when Daisuke had blamed him for the science project mess. Better not to push it with the fluff….

Bi colored hair brushed against his conscious, teasing the train of thought he was content to stay in.

Full blown, his mind turned inevitably to the model. Daisuke sighed. Dark had said long ago that was what he wanted to do…that he would take him anywhere if only to be by his side…just that memory sent a warm liquid feeling to settle in his stomach, making him light headed.

Dark had indeed changed so much from before…before, Dark's eyes were always reflecting compassion with no trace of chaotic private hells. But now, there were hardened emotions, masks and barriers that were pulled up. Much could change in eleven years. When Daisuke had seen him last, he was very thin boy, not much older than he was, a full inch taller, with jet black hair that was fixed rather neatly, but the eyes…those never changed. Now, Dark had filled out, built up slight muscle, two toned his hair…but the eyes never changed.

Daisuke smiled faintly as every detail of Dark's being was mapped out. His stylishly messy bi toned hair, the angular flawless skin curving downwards to supple, firm lips…

Daisuke eeped, suddenly realizing what his mind had drifted to. He winced-next it would be…

_No!! NO! NOOOO!! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!! Dooooon't want to gooo there!!_

And yet…

The image was pleasing. To imagine a Dark smiling, whispering promises that filled all the empty holes in his heart. To visualize the curl of a small smoke of his favorite incense floating around them as he lay in Dark's arms again…To think of long thin nimble fingers running up then down, down, down….

An unfamiliar faint stirring in the lower part of his stomach slowly oozing lower made Daisuke gasp slightly. The feeling was entirely knew-he quickly shoved it down.

He forced his meandering mass of grey to ponder on why the lie slipped past the lips he would rather fantasize about.

A strange new thought occurred to him-what if he were doing that because he thought it might have hurt him to know? But if it were true and not just some rumor…it wouldn't have stung so bad…

_Oh who am I kidding?_

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut.

_Aishteru…_

The red head jerked, eyes flying open. It wasn't a thought-a memory.

_Aishteru…._

Someone had said that to him with such longing, such emotion…and he had pushed them away.

_Aishteru…._

The way it was said…who had that been? Was he deemed to forget what tantalized him the most?

_Aishteru…_

Daisuke knew just from that and that alone that he had been greatly loved after all-but he had been too young, too set in his ways to accept it. He had been loved….

_Aishteru…_

_I had been loved…._

"I had been loved…" Daisuke whispered out loud, tears suddenly forming at the corners of his eyes. Was it out of pain, regret or happiness, he couldn't discern. And it hadn't been the love like that that came naturally from a mother or father…

"Dai-chan, you really need to stop talking to yourself-it's not healthy when you can talk to me."

The teen yelped, eyes popping open.

_What-???_

---------------------------------------------------

-laughs manically- I know evil am I?

This took a bit longer than I would have liked since election shave been draining all my energy lately…

-sigh-

so anyways, don't forget to read and review!

(1) that might not be so far from the truth you know…-shiver- -looks at Daisuke- the fluff will never get fat though, nopes never…not if I have a say in it…-shifty eyes-

(2) No he's not just going to walk around aimlessly…it's just his way of saying "well, sorry, I'm ditching cause I've got something better to do."


	12. Fine Line Between Fantasy and Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

_Daisuke knew just from that and that alone that he had been greatly loved after all-but he had been too young, too set in his ways to accept it. He had been loved…._

_Aishteru…_

_I had been loved…._

"_I had been loved…" Daisuke whispered out loud, tears suddenly forming at the corners of his eyes. Was it out of pain, regret or happiness, he couldn't discern. And it hadn't been the love like that that came naturally from a mother or father…_

"_Dai-chan, you really need to stop talking to yourself-it's not healthy when you can talk to me."_

_The teen yelped, eyes popping open._

_What-???_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

Chapter 12: The Fine Line Between Fantasy and Reality

"Dark???"

Daisuke practically feel out of the bed as Dark laughed.

"Surprised?"

Daisuke goggled at the model that he had just been fantasizing- no, no, no, just…thinking…-about materialize in his room.

"That has got to be the biggest understatement of the year…" The fazzled red head frump on the floor shot back. Wait…or he could be…

"I must be dreaming…"

Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Dreaming? Why would you dream of me in your bedroom? Dai-chan, is there some hidden desire that you haven't told me about…?"

"N-n-n-n-nani!?" Daisuke scrambled back onto the covers. Truthfully, he was still incredulous of this being real. "I-i-i-ie!!! Of course not!!"

_Wow…I'm such a liar…_Daisuke frowned suddenly. _Wait…but did I…am I admitting to myself that I really want…? NO! No, dammit, I'm straight. Yep. Straight as a stick…_

"Hmm? Then why do I see a faint pink on your cheeks? It can't possible be from it being too hot in here…"

Daisuke was painfully aware that Dark was eying him in that searching way that he knew would pin down even the things about himself he didn't know of. It was too late in coming too that he hadn't buttoned his shirt. Those piercing amethyst orbs trailed down form Daisuke's face to the unbuttoned shirt and Daisuke eeped, pulling the top half over his exposed chest.

Dark smiled.

"A bit too hot in here?"

"Dark…" Daisuke shook his head, embarrassment forgotten as the memory of lunchtime sprung back to life. "Leave me alone. I don't know how you got in here but…"

The model's face became serious.

"Dai-chan. I was…worried." Even he was surprised at this admission. Daisuke hesitantly met the other's eyes. "You didn't come to work and Satoshi said you weren't there the rest of the school day after lunchtime…Dai, is this about…" But Dark didn't have to finish. The answer was clear when Daisuke

narrowed his eyes slightly and turned away in sudden disgust.

"Couldn't have bothered to tell me the truth?"

Dark winced.

"Daisuke, I…it would have hurt! It hurt me not to say it, but more so if I had! I'm not exactly proud of that fact anymore!"

_Not since you came back into my life_…

"And how would you have known that?" the red head countered icily.

"Well, I hadn't known that for sure until I saw you crying…"

"I wasn't crying!!" Daisuke yelled, suddenly angry and tormented. Why did Dark have to be so…so…

"You're in denial! I saw you!"

"That was because you lied to me, idiot!" He wasn't denying it anymore.

"Well, that sure wasn't the only reason I saw!" There was a ringing silence that followed this statement. Both teens looked at each other, not sure whether the other would storm out or leave if they had spoken. The thought of either one walking out on the other paralyzed them with fear.

"Daisuke…this is stupid…I told you I didn't want to fight…"

"But…" Daisue interrupted weakly. "Why?"

Dark studied his friend.

"Why what?" The male had fully expected the red head to shoot him down about lying and Dark knew that would have been a tough question in and of itself to answer. But it was something much more different and difficult than that that flew out of Daisuke's mouth.

"Why so many?"

Dark was struck numb. He couldn't play the idiot-not with the way those ruby eyes were determined to have an answer.

_I can't lie to you Dai-chan._

And how right had he been. But what of a slightly inverted truth? The truth-with one omission? Surely he couldn't be patronized for that…

_It is still lying._

"I…" Dark sighed. "How many need not be answered, nor am I willing. But for why…A long time ago…I loved someone with all my being…they gave me everything I could ever have wanted in a person and would have so much more so if they were my lover. But…but one day I confessed and they had only ran away…and even now I am still waiting, still trying to catch them…"

Daisuke was held spellbound by not only his words that were uttered with such sincerity but by the intense look radiating from Dark's eyes.

_Dark…_

"Hold me." The words tumbled out before Daisuke could stop them. Dark jumped as Daisuke clamped a hand to his mouth. That wasn't…! He hadn't meant that to come out…

But…right now he wanted-no needed, craved-touch. And he found that Dark cured that craving. Because Dark was the reason for that want, that need for touch…for someone or something to hold.

"Nani?" Dark, under normal circumstances would have jumped at the chance that Daisuke had offered, but this puzzled him. First he was pushing him away and now he wanted to be held?

"Please? Like you did…before. In that…well, you know…" Daisuke would not say "bedroom shoot". That thought alone had given him images he really did not need. Dark blinked, crossing his arms.

"In what?" He had half an idea what Daisuke was aiming for but maybe it would be…fun…to drag it out of him. The red head squirmed on the covers.

"Like…yesterday…or was it the day before…?" Daisuke mumbled, almost half to himself. The model had to turn over the piece of information for a few minutes before a small smile spread across his face.

"Oh…I see." _Like that 'bedroom scene'…_

Daisuke's head jerked up, breath almost catching in his throat. His friend walked over to him slowly, that same infuriating smile gently playing on his lips. Everything about Dark screamed "touch me" and Daisuke wanted very much to do exactly that. Maybe just one embrace couldn't hurt…would ease the longing he had harbored for eleven years.

_But what longing?_ Daisuke bit his lip and tried to swallow as strong arms wrapped around him. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. _The longing to feel loved…to _be _loved_…And if his memory never failed him, Dark had been the only one who had whispered sweet promises, had held him when he was younger…

The bi haired teen pulled him close, letting the slightly smaller body half fall into his lap. Daisuke breathed deeply, rubbing his nose into Dark's chest as he clung to the other. The steady thump of Dark's heartbeat felt like home-like nothing else could make him feel. He needed to be closer…Not caring how his action would be taken, he crawled fully into Dark's lap.

Dark made a small noise in his throat and fell back onto the mattress, angling his body so that they feel together, the red head landing next to him on his side. This action caused another eep to bubbled out of the younger male's mouth. At this Dark laughed gently, eyes gleaming with deep running passion that Daisuke couldn't fathom.

Dark calmly pulled Daisuke's own covers over their waists and resumed to pull the teen closer. The red head sighed in bliss, his entire body ignited by the seemingly loving way he was being held. Thin fingers ran through his spikes and for once, he liked how his hair flowed so smoothly against the pale digits.

_Aishteru…_his memory whispered in that voice that Daisuke found so familiar. Daisuke blinked. Warm lips were pressed gently in his coppery strands and Daisuke felt like his heart would burst. This was their own little world, their own fantasy where nothing hurt and everything was perfect…

But there was a fine line between fantasy and reality-the fantasy being that Daisuke was loved deeply, the harsh reality being that Dark was doing nothing more than complying to some strange whish Daisuke had. But Daisuke didn't just want that…he wanted a reality that should have been pure fantasy.

And that fantasy was starting to shift into a reality that Daisuke didn't understand. A warm, soft feeling pressed against his cool forehead and he jerked back. His own heart was beginning to answer Dark's own thundering rate, match that same flush face…

"Stop."

Puzzled, the older teen loosened his grip.

"Na…ni…?"

"Just…stop…" He repeated with a shaky whisper. An alien feeling threatened to dash away all vestige of moral or standards he had of himself. That feeling however, for a brief moment, set his aching heart free from its cage of self doubt and hurt. It was a feeling his heart took joy in but at the same time became paralyzed with terror from. So his heart had flown back to what it had become used to-pain and rejection.

Dark sighed inwardly. He had felt it…he had been so close to having Daisuke take a step forward towards him and away from the bind on his memories and his unconscious taboos that forged that wall between a possible relationship. But something had held him back…

"Dai…what's wrong…?"

"Nothing."

Dark winced and drew away, relinquishing all contact. The voice was slightly cold, abused…

_Curse you Kei…_Dark hissed inwardly, his eyes darkening sadly as Daisuke's own walls went up. _His stigma about gay relationships will not give easily…_

But he hadn't missed that look of longing, the briefest flash of craving that gave Dark hope. Maybe…

Dark reached for one of Daisuke's trembling hands and squeezed it.

"Do you trust me?" Dark inquired slowly, throat clenching. Daisuke blinked, seemingly startled, as if surprised that his friend could as such a thing.

"Of course." He said confidently, with no hesitation. It was something deep rooted, a feeling of absolute reliability that had not vanished over the passing of time. Dark nodded. That was a start…

For if that didn't exist, there was little to no hope…

"What time do your parents come home?" Dark said suddenly, the thought only just occurring to him. Daisuke paled. Apparently, it had barely come to him too. A quick darting glance at his wall clock made him turn a shade of green.

"…five minutes…"

Dark stumbled out of the bed and ran to Daisuke's bedroom door.

"Gomen, Daisuke…" Dark smiled ruefully over his shoulder. "See you at school and work tomorrow."

But before he could dash out the door, Daisuke stopped him.

"Wait."

Dark turned around. Daisuke was fiddling with the sheets nervously, trembling.

"Hmm? Nani, Dai-chan?"

"Who…who was-is- it that you love?"

Dark felt a lump rise in his throat. How he longed to say it was him, the boy in front of him…

_No…not now…it's not the right time yet…_

"Patience, Daisuke. You'll know in due time…in fact you might already know and have known…"

And with that he left Daisuke to gaze after the slightly ajar bedroom door.

_Aishteru…_the voice with no name yet all the importance in the world echoed from his memories.

------------------------------------

"Good to see you're back-now don't play hooky with us anymore." Riku steeled condescendingly as she steered the blubbering Daisuke into the makeup studio.

_And the insanity begins again…_

"Awwwww…my adorable uke-chan is getting drabbled up the same time as muah? I feel so honored…"

The red head jumped and growled as Dark's grinning face peered at him from under Risa's worshiping brush. His eyes were accented by dark lines that curled up quickly to a sharp point, giving him that almost Egyptian look. Risa began to delicately draw a small line that curled into a semi loop from that point as Daisuke was pushed into the chair.

"Now…what was this about you ditching?" Riku inquired as she applied a base on Daisuke's face. Not that he needed it really…Daisuke frowned.

"Nani…?"

She tossed the brush aside and pulled out the eyeliner.

"Yeah… Hikari-kun was mumbling something about not seeing you at school for the rest of the day…you two do have a period or two together…he made us all wonder…"

Daisuke froze. Riku finished with the eyeliner and moved to the pencil eye liner, making bold strong lines.

"Did…did my dad find out…?"

Riku smiled, shaking her head. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Risa ushered Dark out of the chair to go change while Daisuke continued his conversation with the elder twin.

"No…lucky for us we know when to keep our mouth shut. In all probability we thought it might have been Dark that wigged you out since you weren't here for work yesterday…oh…" she traced a delicate line to a point on one eyes then went to the other. "And Dark too…he had been asking whether me or Risa had seen you… he actually seemed worried…that pervert, I figured he didn't have enough emotions besides lust and goodness knows what else to feel that…well anyways, he went to your father told him basically that he wasn't doing the shoot today and walked out. No one knew where he went after that."

_But I do…_Daisuke thought as he recalled yesterday. Dark had came to his house…had gotten into his bedroom somehow…

"Oh…" Daisuke mumbled as Riku finished up.

"Sometimes I wonder if the tweaker really is getting a bit soft…he's been doing so since you came actually…" Riku remarked casually. Daisuke stared at her. "Yeah, weird…he hasn't flirted with anyone but you…it's strange really…normally he'd be tossing lewd comments left and right about every male in the vicinity-even your father at times."

Daisuke gagged and couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Dark throwing his dad a perverted comment was just too much.

"It's not funny…man I swear his queerness must be infecting you too!" Riku yelled, making Daisuke's laugh freeze in his throat. A makeup kit was promptly thrown at her and a very agitated Risa popped her head from behind the folding screen where Dark was changing.

"If you have any problems with his gayness you can take it up with me!!"

"Risa, you don't even like it when guys you find hot are gay!!" Riku shot back. Risa humphed while a small snicker was heard from behind the screen.

"Well…Dark's the exception! And you just don't want Niwa-chan to turn all gay on you because of Dark, so grow up!"

Riku's eyes widened in rage and surprise as she shoved Daisuke to the screen.

"I don't like Niwa-chan like that, idiot!!" The older Harada argued. Dark poked his head out then emerged from the other side, away from the conflict. Risa pulled Daisuke from the other twins raging and tossed him his clothes for the shoot.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing, hmmn?" Dark's deep voice sounded from the front of the screen Daisuke sweatdropped as he shimmied into the skirt like Egyptian clothing for men. Dark ruby with a gold belt to hold it in place, Daisuke sighed as he was tossed a ornate Egyptian collar/necklace and red staff with a hawk head on the tip of it.

"I'm n-not!!"

Daiuske stepped out form behind the screen, having half a mind to break up the argument-until he saw Dark.

Dark was dressed as he was, but he had a circlet that two jackal like ears were protruding from the sides of. But his bi colored bangs covered that circlet so well it gave the illusion that those "ears" were growing straight from his head. Black hoop earrings hung from pierced ears and one ear seemed to have an added black ankh hanging just above where the hoop pierced through the skin. It was simple in a way, but just as alluring as anything extravagant Dark wore.

"Oh! Da- Niwa-chan, you look…stunning…" Riku exclaimed, forgetting her qualms with Dark for a minute. Risa snickered.

"See? You do, Riku! Look, you're freaking_ blushing_!!" Risa crowed in triumph. Daisuke jumped a bit. Risa was right-Riku had turned a lovely shade of red. But that didn't mean…?

"I can't believe how ridiculous-FINE!" Riku yelled, stamping her foot. "Yes, I do like Daisuke! There! Happy??"

Daisuke was instantly flattered but bother Risa and Dark found this to be positively hilarious. The burst into peals of laughter as Riku turned away.

"Riku-san?" Daisuke wondered out loud. She likes me? Riku looked up. "I…don't know what to say…" He smiled gently, eyes shinning. Dark noticed this and his laughter died down. For one fleeting second he thought he would loose him to her, but the feeling passed slightly as his next words. "I'm flattered really…but …I don't know…"

Risa couldn't stop laughing.

"Whatever…" Riku ran out, shamefaced before Daisuke could stop her. Risa finally managed to control herself as she wiped her tears away.

"Oh…wow…that was…just…so..priceless!!" Risa turned to Daisuke. "So?? Well?"

"What?"

Risa leaned in eyes glittering dangerously with a maniacal light.

"Are you going to go out with her?"

Daisuke laughed nervously. She was pretty and all…and they had known each other since forever…

But…

"I…only like her as a friend."

And all doubts had become banished from Dark's mind. There was still hope then to make Daisuke his. Risa shrugged.

"Okay. Knew you didn't. Told her all along."

Daisuke blinked then sighed. There was no point in trying to blunt the facts-but he still felt a twinge of guilt that he didn't like her back.

"Well anyways…" She chirped cheerfully as Toto-chan waltzed in. "Let's go-you have only five minutes until we start."

Daisuke walked out with Dark, wondering why he would feel so bad when he had all that he needed in one particular teen who glanced over at him with gentle amethyst eyes…

---------------------------------------------

Gaaa!! Shorter chap than most but here you go! You guys got me fired up today so I was able to post two in one day!! Wows…that's a first in creative fire…at least in my book…

Ha! Riku admitted that she liked him!!! Waaaaa!! That was…cruel of Dark and Risa though…

Ehehehe…so yesh, read and review as always…


	13. Learning from Others

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

"_I…only like her as a friend."_

_And all doubts had become banished from Dark's mind. There was still hope then to make Daisuke his. Risa shrugged._

"_Okay. Knew you didn't. Told her all along."_

_Daisuke blinked then sighed. There was no point in trying to blunt the facts-but he still felt a twinge of guilt that he didn't like her back._

"_Well anyways…" She chirped cheerfully as Toto-chan waltzed in. "Let's go-you have only five minutes until we start."_

_Daisuke walked out with Dark, wondering why he would feel so bad when he had all that he needed in one particular teen who glanced over at him with gentle amethyst eyes…_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 13: **Learning from Others

"Urgh, Dark you will never grow out of your perverse tendencies will you?"

Dark grinned from ear to ear at the red head's silent fuming.

"Nope."

"You're helpless…." Daisuke huffed as he crossed his arms. The makeup was long gone and he was back in normal clothing. Dark had chosen to strut around in a tight fitting black leather jacket and baggy black adorned with long chains hanging in large loops. Those pants were fine-except the rode a bit too low and suggestively on the model's hips for Daisuke's liking.

During that recent shoot Dark had copped gently sneaky feels around his backside.

"What is it with you and my butt?" Daisuke had hissed angrily. He was supposed to look upon Dark with fierce passion but he right now felt _passionately angry_…

"It's cute. It's practically screaming 'molest me, screw me, have your delicious way with my tight hole' at me…how can I say no…?"

"H-hent-tai!!" He had bit back, slapping Dark in the first place he could reach-his own backside. Dark's eyes widened from shock.

"Ha! That'll teach you! How'd you like the taste of your own medicine?"

The shock turned into an evil grin that scared Daisuke. He instantly regretted that move and tried not to yell as Dark's hand cupped his backside more obviously and firmly. He kneaded him there for a breathless minute, then let him go.

"I loved my taste very much…care to let me taste much more than that?"

"HENTAI!"

And Dark had found it the most amusing thing ever.

Now Daisuke was fuming slightly on break as Dark continued to smirk. Satoshi and Krad had joined the pair as usual but the bluenette was even more agitated than usual when he saw Dark back in his "pervert" mood. They knew something was up when Satoshi wasn't even touching Krad.

"Mousey, drop it." He spat. Dark raised an eyebrow. "You are being so childish…"

"What crawled up your butt and died, Hmmm, Hikari?"

"Someone with bi colored hair, purple eyes and an ego that need some serious help named Dark Mousey." He replied waspishly.

Daisuke couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. Nice one…

"Oww? Not cool."

Krad tried to sooth his lover but Satoshi angrily shrugged him off. Slightly hurt, Krad frowned and both Dark and Daisuke noticed this.

"Sato…?"

Satoshi looked down at the ground, instantly looking as if he regretted the cold gesture.

"Okay, I know being a bastard to me is good and all and is normal, but this? Krad is your lover…you never get mad at him…!" Dark thought aloud.

For once Krad agreed with Dark. Daisuke never thought he'd see that day.

Satoshi stared at them all with an unreadable expression then, without another word, he whirled around and left.

"Sato!!!"

------------------

_What would they understand? They know nothing…_ Satoshi bit his bottom lip as he walked the familiar path back to Krad's office. He burst through the large oak doors and slammed them behind him. A small reluctant smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as he found his favorite beanbag among the ones splattered around the office and sank into it.

_I'd like to see them try and cope with a for-sure sex offender trying to regain custody of them, contacts them through emails, teats them like there's nothing wrong and then tried to beat down their adoptive father in upcoming court battles…yeah let's see how well they can handle the pressure before they burst…_

Satoshi closed his eyes. Things had only spiraled out of control and it had began when Dark had started flirting with Daisuke and only Daisuke. His attention had shifted and it disturbed him. Then…he had to meet his own father. The one who, he learned later, had almost molested Daisuke when he was little.

And Krad…

He loved the blond, that was obvious. Nothing to deny there. But…

Even there too, things had started to deteriorate. Krad would come home late (he would stay at Krad's house for periods at a time…), and they had even stopped kissing and cuddling. It had only come down to countless times of getting laid roughly. Again, not that Satoshi had minded, since he enjoyed that vicious possessive side that was so different from his own strong yet yielding side. But…

It had all become mindless. There was no gentle kisses, no whispered "I love yous"…come to think of it…

_Krad never said that he loves me…_

_He never had._

_Not once_.

Satoshi shuddered. Now that he was really alone without constantly touching the blond, the executive had never said anything of the sort, even though he, Satoshi, had let the words pour out during their most intimate moments. It was he who moaned Krad's name like it was his last salvation was the one who screamed those three words, making the experience ten times pleasurable when Krad came in him.

The blond, however…had said nothing like that in return. A sudden fear gripped him.

_Is he…only toying with me? Only using me as some…screw toy on the side? Leading me on…? But for what purpose? Is it the protection I can afford him if he ever gets in trouble with the law…?_

Krad had been there once. He had almost lost even this company that had been passed down from his father to serious charges of embezzlement and fraud. But Satoshi, with what knowledge he knew of the courts, brought him a second chance-and with that, a budding interest. Krad had asked the boy to work at the company itself, and Satoshi had agreed only on one term-that there would be nothing anymore in connection with money issues and Krad.

In keeping with that promise, Satoshi had come to fall in love with the blond executive, and it wasn't for his powerful status.

_But is that love all a waste? Is it…had he ever really cared…?_

------------------------------

"Sato has never snapped at me…"

The two models sat across from the executive of the company, Krad anxiously twirled a strand of gold around his finger that was his hair.

He had called off all shootings for another hour and, walking to his Vice President's office (which was not only closer to the studio they were in than his own office but was always open.) he closed the door, Dark and Daisuke in tow.

Now the three were sitting at a round glass table.

Dark frowned.

"Hmm…yeah, true…have you done anything or said anything that might had made him so bitter?"

"Not said…" Krad replied quickly, but he hesitate on the doing anything part. "but did…maybe?"

"Maybe?" Daisuke piped up. "Maybe? That's not good-you should talk to Hikari-kun."

"Think is…I don't even know where he is right now." He frowned. "But why would he…we're so close…"

Daisuke frowned trying to think. Satoshi…as far as he knew, whenever he talked of the blond it was in reverence and…

Love.

He recalled all those times he had been over and how Satoshi's eye would light up with a glow he had never had before when he talked about Krad. He'd say they went here or there or he went to sleep over at his house…Daisuke had slightly envied Satoshi for having someone to love and trust…to be in love with…

I don't have that…

"Well…Hikari-kun always talks about you…" Daisuke half smiled. "He seems so much more alive when he's around you…not like he used to be."

Krad blinked. Then he sighed which confused Daisuke.

"Yeah…maybe because the prospect of having all my money, my company being passed down to him if ever were I to leave before he did…"

At this Dark nearly fell out of his chair while Daisuke stared at the executive.

"W-what??"

Krad pulled his hair free and began to braid the shimmering locks.

"Not that Sato knows…but…I had that put in my will the first month we were going out…"

Daisuke shook his head. He knew greed would turn anyone's true love into something poisonous but…Satoshi himself had a small fortune-though it indeed paled in comparison to Luster's. He didn't need the money when he had everything he could ever need.

"Hikari's not like that! He really loves you." Daisuke whispered the ast two words. Dark had already half pulled himself back into the chair and his expression feel slightly when he heard Daisuke's voice full of truth and a slight regret…

"That's what he tells me…and it comes so easily from his lips…" Krad was half-way done with the braid. "When we used to kiss…cuddle…and even though I treat him a bit roughly in the bedroom he still gushes those three words…and it hurts."

Dark almost snorted at the third thing Krad said. Apparently, trying to imagine Satoshi sleeping with Krad was amusing to him , for some odd reason. Imagining Satoshi as the seme nearly made him burst out laughing. Krad would never settle to be topped-both in cooperate matters and in…bedding matters.

Daisuke was the only one who was actually being mature about this. Granted, it hadn't been something he wanted to know that his best friend was no longer a virgin but…

"Why?"

Krad squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, repining the cross at the bottom of the briad then re-opened his eyes.

"I…don't know…"

Daisuke bit his lip, thinking. It was clear there were questions here that Satoshi wasn't asking-and they were two very important ones.

Well, first comes first-

"Have you ever said that you loved him?"

Krad didn't even have to think twice about that one. But that realization only made his insides twist with guilt. Everytime they were together and Satoshi had said it….

"…no…" Krad mumbled. Daisuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No?" No wonder Satoshi's been cranky…how long has this been going on?

"Then…Krad, do you love Satoshi?" Daisuke may need a job, but he would walk out right now if that answer was anything but satisfactory. He would not tolerate a deception that would destroy Satoshi. He was unwilling to tell Krad this just yet, but Satoshi had told him just a week ago that if anything happened between him and Krad and they broke up, or he found that Krad hadn't loved him all along…

Well, let's say, Satoshi wouldn't be among the living.

That was how serious he was about Krad. That if he would have to live without Krad as a lover then he wouldn't live at all.

"He…only loves me for the money…my power…" Krad dodged the question. Daisuke however wouldn't let the blond off so easy.

"Really now? Then why would he even need to stay with you if that was his aim? He can and could easily get a job under the police force, make much more money…"

"I don't want that…." Krad hissed suddenly, eyes flicking a feral glow. Daisuke however remained unfazed while dark shrank in his chair. That look even shook the best but here was the red head the other model had fallen in love with and he was showing no fear…

"Then what do you want?" Daisuke asked quietly. Krad sighed, his eyes loosing that glow and, to both their astonishments, Krad broke down.

"I…I want him to truly love me…not say those three words and make me feel as if they're so hollow…!! So many…have said they love me and what do they do?? They nearly make me go bankrupt many times over!! That's when I got cold, greedy, possessive over the green and didn't care how I was getting it…."

Daisuke blinked as the blond who normally didn't show extreme emotion sobbed openly on the table.

"Sato…I'm afraid…he'll do the same thing…and if he ever were to find out about that will…nothing I felt would matter! He'd have some way to have me 'accidentally' die…"

Daisuke could believe this. Satoshi would never do something so drastic…it wasn't his nature at all. And he loved this male too much…

"But Krad, you haven't answered me." Daisuke said gently. "Do you love him or not?"

----------------------------------------

Satoshi got up and walked over to Krad's desk with leaden legs. His eyes wandered over the desk, startled to find the same pictures he had promised to treasure forever and told him just as much, Krad too had treasured-on his desk.

The bluenette's fingers trailed over the edge of the desk and a bittersweet memory of the first time they had done it in the office. It hadn't been Satoshi's first time-Krad had already taken him in his own bed. But it hadn't seemed to have been enough.

Satoshi had been called down to the executive's office and that ensued one of the most passionate sessions

Satoshi had ever had with Krad. But then…

The simple cuddling Krad had enjoyed slowly dropped off, even the sweet kisses in romantic places. Krad had become something that Satoshi had become afraid of seeing again. He had become almost the cold, money-obsessed Krad me had meet during the course of the trial.

And Dark's words had done little to remedy the situation.

"_As always, thinking only of the money?"_

Satoshi sighed.

"_Not always, Dark. I'm not so imprudent. Maybe before. But not now."_

_Before…it was horrible…_

"_Yeah, and maybe that's because you had to tone down your money hungry tendencies for your boyfriend."_

"Maybe he had to…so he could keep his paws on me…" Satoshi said bitterly to no one. "He probably has only been thinking of money these past few weeks…was my love just not enough to overcome his greed?"

---------------------------------------

Krad looked up and Daisuke's breath failed him as he saw the fierce passion that Daisuke wished he had from someone, anyone.

"Yes. I've loved him like no one else…but every time I want to let my own guard down and spill my heart out…I get scared." Krad sniffed. 'I suppose I sound pathetic and lame, me, one of the most powerful influential people in the country and I'm scared of saying three little words!"

"But…they aren't little." Daisuke was relieved. There was no way passion such as that could be faked-and that desire burned freely off of him for what seemed like the first time.

"I know. I want…to say them…so much…" Krad whispered and Darks' head jerked up. He froze and for one terrible minute, he saw himself, his own suffering from unrequited love. Or rather, it was one of frightened love. Those feelings so perfectly mirrored his own and he wondered vaguely why he had ever thought serious relationships were not a big deal. Miscommunication like this on this level…

"Krad…" Daisuke began gently. "You have to tell him. He's waiting for you….waiting for you to return that kind of love he wants from you. It is one untainted, and something like that only comes once in your life. Don't let it all come to waste because you didn't tell them sooner that you really do care." Daisuke paused, feeling slightly odd, like these words should apply to someone else other than Krad but he glazed over that. "He loves you but…he's starting to believe that you don't truly want his heart, but just his body…You have to get over your fear because you can't possibly believe at this stage that he'll push you away. So just go to him. Go to him and tell him how you really feel. Before…it's too late."

Dark gazed at Daisuke as he said this, his own heart clenching. The advice so fittingly meant for Krad, had struck him too. Krad blinked, his tears stopping.

"Before…it's too late…oh, god, Aishteru Sato…Aishteru…always….forever…": Krad whispered, unbridled emotion seeping through the very pores of his skin. Daisuke froze.

_Aishteru…_a different voice whispered in Daisuke's mind. His memory never lied-it had been said to him just as reverently, as passionately as Krad was saying it now-only for Satoshi. If only…if only…he could remember…

Dark saw Daisuke suddenly struggle with his own thoughts and his breath hitched in his throat.

_Will he remember…?_

The two teens were too swept up in their own emotions to notice that the blond had rushed out the door, knowing on instinct where his beloved would be…

-----------------------------------

Satoshi swallowed painfully as his fingers drifted over one picture frame after another. He had never really noticed how many pictures Krad had on his desk, much less how many were of him or the couple together.

_Would someone so preoccupied with greed have these on his desk?_ He wondered as he let his eyes linger on a picture they had taken on New Year's in the States. It had been right in the Big Apple, New York City, right in Times Square. He remembered that New Year's. Krad, with his even inexhaustible supply of money had spoiled him to the utmost.

It had been the best New Year's he ever had.

Krad had promised him as much that there would be many more to come. But that had been the last time they had really cuddled after sleeping together.

_Now he just…does his thing then gets up and leaves me lying there_…Satoshi squeezed his eyes shut. The first time had hurt the most. He had even cried openly, and called out to him, but Krad hadn't said anything for a minute. Then-

"Satoshi, you really don't need me laying there after all that. And don't expect me to. Grow up a little." The tone had been gentle but that completely contradicted the words themselves.

It had been enough to rip his soul apart.

And here he was, residing in his lovers office.

"Krad…why?" Satoshi whispered, feeling one lone tear trail down his cheek. "Why still do I love you when you clearly have lost most of your affection for me? Why are you doing this to me…?"

The doors burst open and Satoshi whirled, not able to stop the fresh flow of tears. The only person he would ever love like this was standing in the doorway. Satoshi's fingers stayed frozen on the picture and he quickly jerked it away.

"K…Krad…"

But the blond wasted no time.

"Sato-kun!" The executive rushed to his tear streaked lover, "Nani?? Sato-kun!" He pulled the boy close and Satoshi lost it. "You're crying! Sato, Sato…"

Satoshi could not make his own constricted throat voice what he needed to say. Krad just holding him close again was enough to set fresh waves of sobbing free.

"Sato-kun…What's wrong?" Krad whispered, maneuvering him to settled them both on a bean bag chair. It sank under them. "Don't cry…don't…please…it hurts…" Krad found himself saying, and though he wished he could have taken that back then realizing that he didn't want to. Simply put-it was the truth.

Satoshi looked up, his blue eyes overfilling with tears.

"You lie." His voice cracked slightly and Krad could feel slow anger seeping into Satoshi's voice and body.

"Sato-kun…what's wrong with you? You've been…so cold and cranky lately…I wondered…"

Satoshi snorted, contempt written all over his face.

"Ha, well, you could have fooled me. I was more inclined to think you were wondering when the next big payoff would come flying your way…"

Krad jerked away slightly but still kept his arms around Satoshi. He felt a strange twisting sensation in his heart but he knew he had more than deserved the pain. It was probably nothing compared to what he had made Satoshi go through.

"That's not true!" Krad replied, trying to keep his own anger in check. "I…really did wonder."

"Why? Maybe cause your little screw toy wasn't exactly acting the way it used to?"

Okay. Krad had had enough.

"What the fuck's your problem!? I try and come here, try and apologize for what I did and tell you how I really fucking feel and you throw all this in my face??"

"I already know how you feel!!" Satoshi screamed, new tears spilling down his cheeks. Krad froze. "And it sure as hell isn't what you either feel or want to feel or entertain!!!"

That was the last straw.

"What the hell would you know about what I wanted?? Gosh dammit, Sato, Aishteru!!" Krad swallowed studying Satoshi's expression. It went from infuriated to confused yet hopeful. "I love you! Maybe before I was scared that you wanted me only for what material things I've acquired but you know what?? I don't think so anymore! I've always been in love with you but I never said a word because I had thought you only said it to get your way with me…to get what I thought was the only thing you wanted-money. I didn't want to be taken advantage of again….because every person that had ever said that to me I had nearly gone bankrupt from! They were partially the reason why I even landed in court in the first place! All because I trusted that they did love me. But I swear this on my life that if you turn away now and were only using me for the money…no…I don't even want to think about it. If you really have any love for me, please tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you still want me…just because I'm me."

Satoshi was still processing what Krad was saying when Krad pressed his lisp against his forehead.

"Aishteru…" Krad mumbled longingly. He pulled back, letting his eyes feral guard down and letting the truth shine for Satoshi. The words were now flowing so easily…"Aishteru…and gomenasai…for not saying so sooner…gomenasai for my stupidness…don't let me loose the only thing that's ever made me feel alive, like I have a purpose for continuing to live in this world…please…aistheru…"

"Krad…" Satoshi let his hands cup the angel's face and he surprised them both with a sweet, forgiving kiss. "god…you don't know how long…I've wanted…to hear you say that…Krad…I had been so afraid too…that I was being used…but no…no more…let's not think about this anymore…put this all behind us…" He kissed Krad again, but this time, he let his love and heat roll though. Krad moaned. He had missed this…

"Forgive me…?" Krad whispered as Satoshi's hands ran down his body. The bluenette smiled.

"Hai. As long as you never stop loving me…"

Krad made sure soon after that statement that Satoshi was well assured that that would never happen.

------------------------------------------

Dark and Daisuke sat a ways from the crew as they continued the shooting. Krad and Satoshi had been gone for almost two hours and Daisuke was beginning to get a bit worried.

"Do you think..they're okay…?" Daisuke wondered, not having to heart to laugh even as Kosuke began yelling comically at another worker. Dark shrugged.

"hehehe…if they've taken this long they must have…_made up_…by now, eh?" Dark emphasized "made up" in a very perverse way, making Daisuke instantly blush. Just then, the couple in question breezed through the door. Dark snickered and Daisuke gagged slightly. Unfortunately Dark's assumption looked accurate. Krad's hair, which had been neatly braided earlier, was now hastily put in a loose pony tail. Satoshi's own hair looked slightly rumpled. Both glowed slightly with joy and they both had a matching grin that only made Dark burst into peals of laughter.

"Oooohooo!! Getting it on in an office? Now that is kinky!" Dark crowed as the two approached. Satoshi instantly blushed while Krad only wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulder.

"Yeah…well, Dark maybe I like it kinky sometimes…can't blame me for wanting to please my lover…"

Daisuke wasn't sure whether to cheer for Satoshi and Krad or gag. He decided to stay neutral.

"Glad things worked out." Daisuke re-directed the conversation. Satoshi smiled.

"Hai…I wanted to thank you, Daisuke."

Daisuke jumped. Wow. Satoshi must have been in a really good mood to have called him by his first name….

"Ano…uh, Hikairi…"

"Just Satoshi. It's okay to be informal with me, you know. Not only did you help me and Krad but I _am_ one of your friends…neh?"

Daisuke laughed.

"Yeah. Of course, Satoshi. But really…it was nothing…I'm just glad you two are happier now…" But there was just a slight hitch in the red head's voice that all three picked up on. Satoshi eyed him critically.

"Daisuke…you okay?"

"Yeah! Really! Sorry, my mind wandered a bit on something serious…might have shown in my voice…gomen…" Daisuke smiled, but again, it was easily seen though.

Dark sighed.

_Not you too…now what are you hiding Daisuke…didn't you learn anything from Satoshi and Krad…?_

-----------------------------------

Whew! I've just been on a roll with this story…

Oh and BTW…

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! –cheers wildly- This story has had 100 plus reviews!!!!!! I can't believe that!! I'm dying of happiness right now…

-laughs- but don't worry I won't die and leave you all hanging here without not having the outcome revealed…

Now, as always, my lovely readers, R and R!! You people are forever loved!! –smiles happily-


	14. Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

"_Just Satoshi. It's okay to be informal with me, you know. Not only did you help me and Krad but I am one of your friends…neh?"_

_Daisuke laughed._

"_Yeah. Of course, Satoshi. But really…it was nothing…I'm just glad you two are happier now…" But there was just a slight hitch in the red head's voice that all three picked up on. Satoshi eyed him critically._

"_Daisuke…you okay?"_

"_Yeah! Really! Sorry, my mind wandered a bit on something serious…might have shown in my voice…gomen…" Daisuke smiled, but again, it was easily seen though._

_Dark sighed._

_Not you too…now what are you hiding Daisuke…didn't you learn anything from Satoshi and Krad…?_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 14:** Mirrors

He had to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere. For the words he had meant for Krad had struck his own heart…

_Is this…what I should have realized? I…can't be around Dark if I feel like this…_

And so he had done the only thing to be his temporary salvation-he ran. Just broke for the doors that led out of the studio. Ignoring the cries from Satoshi, from Krad, from Dark…

He needed time. Time alone with his thoughts.

_Is it time to start running away…?_

There was no alternative-he couldn't…no wouldn't go back. Not just yet. But he hardly thought he could face his old friend in the face with the terrible realization.

He did the only thing that would have preserved what sanity he had left-he ran. Ran for he doors of the studio-to his brief freedom. He ignored the cries of Satoshi, of Krad, of Dark…

They would talk, they would wonder…but right now, he needed some assemblage of peace in his warring mind. He needed to get away.

There was only one thing, one place that fixated his entire being. He must escape there…

------------------------------

"Daisuke…"

Dark's voice trailed off as his crush dashed out of the studio. Instantly murmurs rippled through the room-and that hasty escape hadn't gone unnoticed by Daisuke's father either. He tried to rope people back into work and not gossip that seemed to gravitate on blaming Dark for Daisuke's sudden departure. The model's

Insides squirmed indignantly. Why was he always made out to be the bad guy?

"What…what was that…?" Satoshi wondered, suddenly very worried. Krad tugged at his ponytail for a minute, biting his lip.

"I don't…Dark…" His yellow eyes fell on Dark's purple one's. Dark was shocked for a second that Krad was now using first name basis with him but quickly got over it. His stunned feeling would have to wait.

"What?" Dark stiffened. "It wasn't me." He narrowed his eyes. "Everyone assumes it's my fault when it comes to this kind of thing…what gives? Honestly…:"

"Well, you have to admit, you do usually start 'this kind of thing'…"Krad murmured. The older teen snorted.

"Okay, instantly demonize me for every little wrong thing I do…I admit last time, it was my fault during school but this…! He just walked off without me saying anything!"

---------------------------

The red head paused, trying to catch his breath. He had ran quite a ways from the building and somehow wound up near the high school. He looked up at the building he went to six days a week (1) and felt an odds sense of…detachment. A sense of not belonging…

_I don't' belong here…this wasn't where I grew up…everything has changed so much…and I wish it hadn't…_

Daisuke Niwa turned away. He still wasn't quite _there_ yet…

-------------------------------------

"Okay, okay, geez…don't jump down our throats..." Satoshi never really got the blunt end of Dark's anger, but he was now experiencing it first hand. And now that he was, he wasn't liking the experience at all.

"I have every right…" Dark growled, face darkening. He would not let anyone get away with blaming him for making Daisuke cry or get hurt when it wasn't true…"I would never intentionally hurt Daisuke…"

The blond executive studied the other flustered male for a minute then smiled gently.

_Ah…it all makes sense now…you seem to have been merely drifting and waiting for him to return…you couldn't bear the loneliness…now you're alive again, but just as confused and unsure as ever…_

"What's so funny?" Dark snapped. Krad only shook his head.

"Nothing…I understand now…everything makes sense…"

The bi haired teen drew back slightly.

"What?"

Again, the blond shook his head.

"Never mind, Dark…never mind…so, where do you think our lovely little red head ran off to?"

-----------------------------

A red headed boy was seen dashing down the crowded streets. Many a strange glance and double takes were thrown at him and all those who did knew it had to be the newest kawaii model at Luster-but he wouldn't be stopped by anyone. Even a gaggle of very rabid fangirls that tried to run him down couldn't catch up to him.

_What is with this world…?_

Daisuke ran past a store with mirrors and his own reflection made him halt. He stood there, gazing back at the ruby eyes reflection and hated what was shown in the reflected surface.

_If I can't even love myself, who ever could? Or is it that I hate myself because no one loves me_…?

He ran his fingers through the oh-so familiar spiky red strands and wished he was someone, anyone else other than his self.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall…you know damn well I'm not the fairest one of all…_Daisuke's lips twisted into a pained sneer that trembled slightly. _What a twisted parody of something that should have been a question that granted an obvious answer…_

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Daisuke turned slightly to see a young man blinking at him. He had emerged from the store of mirrors he was gazing at, broom in one hand, apron wrapped around his waist. Under his arm poked out a glossy magazine and Daisuke couldn't' mistake that cover for his life-not anymore.

"Ano…no, I don't think so…gomen…" Daisuke nodded slightly and ran again, legs pulling him from the shopkeeper who had hastily dropped his broom and flipped through the pages of Luster furiously. He jumped, yelped and looked up only to see that the model his best friends had found hot had disappeared from the street.

_Awwww, man…._the man sighed and stepped back into the store, picking the broom back up. _So close…Well at least I can brag that I got to talk to him…hahahaha, they'll be so jealous…._

----------------------------------

"Where could he have gone off to?" The model repeated slowly, as if he hadn't heard the blond say it the first time. "Home?"

Satoshi frowned.

"I don't think so…he normally wouldn't go back around this time… something about Wiz…"

Dark nodded, though he didn't know who or what "wiz" was. He decided he didn't want to know, especially if it was someone human and male…

"Oh, yeah, you don't know…Wiz is Daisuke's very…er, odd…pet rabbit…" Satoshi paused when he said odd...Daisuke's fluff certainly was more than odd. "Odd" was an understatement. Dark felt a strange sense of relief.

I don't want competition…wait, am I that afraid? Dark mentally shook himself. If I lost his heart to another…….no…I will not even consider…

"Oh." Was all he said out loud.

"Anywhere else you could think of, Dark?"

Again with the first name basis. _Wow, Satoshi and Krad must have really had it going on today…_

"…No…" He sighed, running his finger through his hair. Daisuke had very few places, if any that he would run off to to think…

_Wait._

Expect….

For one.

_But why would he be there?_ Dark wondered, a slight fear rising in his heart.

Well…

"Wait…" Dark said slowly, still not sure if he was right, but somehow knowing in his soul that he was every bit so. "I think…I think I know where he might have gone off to…"

-------------------

"One ticket round trip to Kyoto prefecture ...Hai, Arigato…"

Daisuke took his ticket from the ticket cashier, trying hard not to return the open stare he was getting from her and walked to the platform that was crowded with people. He stood on the outer ring of people and deftly followed the swaying congregation as the next train squealed to a stop and the doors slid open.

He managed to find a seat and plopped down, his own heart pounding ruthlessly in his ears. He would be returning_ there_…he was ready.

His parents were never to know he ever went back, if only for a moment…

"Hey, this seat taken?"

Daisuke looked up at the newcomer and blinked. It was a teenager around his age that kind of reminded him of Krad, but just shorter.

"Ano..Ie…" He shook his head and the customary smile that meant nothing to him now flashed across his face with patient practice. "Go ahead."

"Arigato." The boy took the seat and returned the smile with a nod. "So…what's your name?"

Daisuke laughed.

"Well, I would have thought half of Japan knew me by now…not to mention the world's getting acquainted with me…" the red head shrugged. "Can't be helped-Niwa Daisuke. You?"

"Just Argentine." The boy rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, it sounds like a ganjin name, but honest, I am Japanese…or well, I have Japanese blood in me…so hmmm Niwa? Nice to meet you Niwa…and now that you mention it, I think I have seen you before…but maybe it was just in a magazine…" He sounded so careless, so off-handed about it that Daisuke couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Eh?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen…it's just…it's funny, no offense…but…well, you might have if you've seen Luster." Argentine's eyes widened slightly.

"That one?? Oh, wait, I remember now! Of course. I'm such an idiot…" He grinned. "Luster eh?"

Daisuke merely nodded, feeling an uncustomary lump in his throat that he knew had nothing to do with the word Luster itself. Argentine noticed the suddenly subdued mood and looked away embarrassed.

"Ah, Gomenasai…you don't like it?"

Daisuke quickly reassured the teen.

"W-what?? Oh, Ie, I do, it's just…" Daisuke scored a smile. "I meet an old friend of mine who works there from when I was 5 and the nostalgia…gets to me sometimes…"

Argentine nodded and his eyes suddenly darkened a bit. He wasn't angry, just…thoughtful, studying the red head intently. Daisuke squirmed slightly under that silent gaze then without a word, the boy named Argentine reached for his bag and pulled something from it.

It was a mirror.

--------------------

_I know where you're going…I can feel it in my soul, in a way I can't describe…Dai-chan, I'm coming…I'm coming…I won't let you leave the most important part of your memory behind where the past bloomed forth…_

---------------------

"Here."

Daisuke frowned.

"A mirror? What for?"

An odd solemn look passed over Argentine's face.

"What do you see in it?"

Daisuke wasn't expecting anything-in fact he dread seeing himself in it again.

"Just me." Daisuke said tiredly, his nerves instantly on edge again. Why did he even have to go through this useless exercise? He knew who he was what he looked like…

"Hmm? Really now…" Argentine paused. "Think. Think for a minute with no previous prejudices and tell me again…"

_What is with this guy…?_

Nevertheless he looked.

Think of no previous prejudices…Daisuke tried to look beyond the ruby eyes the red hair, the smooth pale face that looked almost feminine…

And suddenly he saw something fiery spring forth that confused him, staled him into almost dropping the mirror.

_What…??_

Argentine took the mirror back from the red head and smiled slightly.

"Kyoto Prefecture." A voice spoke over the intercom within the train. Daisuke sprang up form his seat.

"Oh!, Gomne. Ano…I have to go now, Argentine…" Daisuke smiled again then turned. "See you later!"

"I hope you see who you really are, Daisuke Niwa…" The warm voice made Daisuke pause, listening back to the sitting boy, still facing away from Argentine. "You have a beautiful soul that someone in your life now has fallen in love with and has been in love with…and he is closer to you both physically and emotionally…more so than you have only begun to realize…"

"Eh?? What do you-??"

Daisuke froze as an empty seat met his eyes. Stunned he couldn't look away from where that boy had been sitting mere seconds before….

With a whirling mind and heart, he stumbled out of the open train doors and into a familiar town…

---------------------------

_Dai-Chan…will you remember that little phrase I had meant only for you? Will being_ there _remind you…? Please, Dai-chan…remember that, if anything…._

--------------------------

It was spring.

Cherry blossoms littered the ground whirled in lazy dances among the breeze. The scenery changed slowly form bustling town to rural calm and Daisuke's own body took auto pilot. He stopped suddenly, finding himself in front of what looked like a school.

_Oh…it's small…_

Daisuke strolled to the chain link fence and wrapping his fingers through it looked into the school yard. This school…it felt familiar…

"Hey, Kyle!! Throw it here!! Hey!!"

A little boy was waving his small hands in the air as another one tossed a blue ball in the air. Daisuke smiled as the other boy ran to get it only to fall flat on his face.

"sniff…Kyle! That's not cool!"

The boy named Kyle laughed.

"Oh, Freddert, don't…here…let me help you up…" The hand was extended and Freddert got up clumsily.

As the two boys who could have been no more than 5 or 6 ran off again, Daisuke felt sudden tears jump to his eyes and without thinking, he dug his feet though the links of the fence and heaved himself over. He rolled slightly on the ground and inhaled deeply. He remembered the smell…it hadn't changed…

A large old tree caught his eyes. He felt a sudden, bittersweet pull to it, like something undeniably precious had happened here but…

And Daisuke's last memory broke…

---------------------------

It was just another normal sunny day. Daisuke was happily playing ball with his school mates-two giggling twins his age and a mousey brown haired boy who seemed to have a forceful, yet warm personality. From a little ways a blue haired boy with cold eyes watched the red head and his playmates bounce the ball around then looked away.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned at the familiar voice and grinned.

"Onii-chan!!" He held the ball in one arm while he waved the other. "Over here!!"

Younger Dark smiled as he approached the group. The twins blinked at the boy, while one of the two was staring openly, with a dazed grin on her face. The other boy wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Daisuke…" The boy commented. Daisuke laughed.

"Takeshi, don't be silly! Dark's like an older brother to me!"

For a split second a sad look crossed Dark's face but he quickly mastered his emotions. The quite boy under the tree watching them carefully studied the newcomer.

Takeshi raised and eyebrow then shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm not going to ask…."

"Why are we all just standing here?" Piped up the older of the twins. "Let's play!!"

"Okay!" Daisuke jumped then turned to Dark. "Join us, Onii-chan?"

Dark sighed, instantly making the smile fade form the boy's face. The older boy was looking at the ground.

"Onii-chan…?"

"I…don't really feel like it today…" Dark gave Daisuke an apologetic look as the red head's face fell. "But…I did need to talk to you…if it wouldn't…be too much?"

"Sure…" Daisuke replied, dropping the ball, but a puzzled expression fixed itself on his face as Dark beckoned him to follow, taking him a slight way away from the group-and bringing them within earshot of the blue haired, blue eyed spectator.

"Ano…so what is it, Onni-chan?" Daisuke looked up at the older boy with wide innocent eyes. Dark swallowed drily.

"I…Well, I don't know how to explain this but…"

"What? What, Onii-??"

"Dark, please. Just Dark."

Daisuke was starting to become scared of Dark's behavior.

"D-dark…what…?"

The boy took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"I-I-I don't want to be your friend anymore!!"

The red head froze, pierced through the heart. No…not his Onii-chan…

"N-n-n-nani….??" Daisuke choked out. Dark squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't want to be just your friend-I want to be more than that!!"

"Huh?? Nani?" Daisuke was now relieved that Dark wasn't saying that he didn't want to be friends but… "More…than friends…?"

"Dai-chan, I want to be special to you…I…I want…" Dark was stumbling over his words, frustrated that he couldn't covey what he wanted , what he felt. It was just barely out of his reach, but it was more than friendship, that much he knew. Daisuke was very confused.

"But On-Dark, you are special…"

"No, no, not like that, as friends!" Dark was trying to keep his voice low. "I…I want to be…like how your mom and dad are…like that…I want us to be like that…"

"Eh?? Dark, you want us to be mommy and daddy? But I'm not a girl!" Daisue thought it to be very funny but Dark's eyes widened.

"Dai-chan…I don't care that you're not a girl! I'm glad you're not, it's just…I want…" Oh what was that word that adults said when they were together like that and they were looking at each other with so much affection? What…? Then it clicked. "I want you to love me!" Dark exclaimed excitedly, ecstatic that remembered. The red head cocked his head to one side.

"L-love you? But isn't that…only when you're older? That you only love when you're older? I thought that was off limits…?" Daisue wrinkled his nose cutely. "Unless….well, I love you like a brother, Dark. If you can call it that…"

Dark flinched visibly.

"Dark? What's…did I say something wrong…?"

"I don't love you like that!!!" Dark shook his head furiously. "I love you like…like how parents love…"

Daisuke's heart began to pound, mystifying the boy. What was that feeling…?

"Huh…?"

"Aishetru, Dai-chan…." Dark whispered, eyes blazing with an emotion he had never seen before. It scared him. Daisuke took a step back. "Aishteru…" And Dark felt as if he had never said anything truer.

"…" Daisuke was speechless. That was only reserved for mommies and daddies…not for boys…no one could love like that and be so sure…

"Dai-chan…?"

Daisuke looked up, heart wrenching fear in his wide ruby eyes.

"It's not…it's not right!! We're not..supposed…you can't say that…"

"But Dai-chan…I…I do…"

Daisuke backed away even more.

"But…but mommy said that it's between girls and boys…not between boys and boys…" Daisuke felt even worse as Dark's eyes began to water slightly. The pressure too much, the red head turned and ran, leaving a black haired boy to fall to his knees, whispering his friend's name over and over.

_Aishteru….Aishteru…_

It wasn't right. And Mommy and Daddy had found out of Dark's love.

---------------------------

Two boys were looking at each other for the last time.

"I'm…sorry…"

Dark squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tomorrow?"

Daisuke swallowed, then nodded.

"…hai…I'm so sorry…"

Dark's whole world had shattered and it showed in his eyes. Daisuke wanted to run away…

"I'm sorry…."

_I'm sorry…_

_Don't forget me…_

_I promise…._

------------------------

And in that exact spot Daisuke broke down and cried openly. He felt to his knees at that spot his 5 year old self had stood when Dark confessed his love and sobbed. He had lost something important…

And it was Dark's love…

Now more than anything, he needed it…wanted it…

That last thought scarred him. His eyes flew opened. Wasn't it wrong…? Wrong to want another person of the same gender…?

It was. Daisuke sniffed. That was, at least, how he had been brought up to be…

---------------------------

"Hey Mommy?"

A pause. The clicking of washed dishes.

"Yes Daisuke?"

A small boy looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

"Is love only between a mommy and a daddy?"

Emiko laughed quietly.

"Oh no…there's sisterly love…brotherly love…a love you have for someone that's as close to you as family…"

"Oh…" Then- "Can love be between a boy and another boy?"

A heavy silence.

"What kind of love, Daisuke? What are you talking about?" There was s light quiver in Emiko's voice.

"Like…" Daisuke paused, frowning. "Like…well, the other, other kind of love… like not brotherly or friendly but…more?"

At this Emiko blanched.

"No." Daisuke blinked at the vehemence in his mom's voice. "No. Daisuke, it's wrong. It's wrong, you hear me? Wrong. Love is between boys and girls, not…boys and boys…It's. Wrong." And with that she turned back, looking extremely ticked.

Daisuke scuttled out of the kitchen, suddenly feeling unclean and as if he had been beaten soundly.

---------------------------

"Hey? Hey, big kid…whatcha doin?"

Daisuke looked up with watery eyes as the two boys he had seen earlier were standing in front of him. The shorter boy-the one named Kyle-was the first speaker. He was still holding that ball Daisuke had seen the two play with earlier.

"Hey? You okay, mister?"

"Mister?" Daisuke laughed, making the two little kids jump. "Not quite that old…but…old enough."

"You must be pretty old-you're so much bigger than us!" The other named Freddert exclaimed. "So how old are ya, mister? Do you even go here?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"No…but I used to…a long time ago…around your age…actually eleven years ago…" Both boys eyes widened.

"_Eleven _years ago??? WOW!" the two yelped in unison. "You really must be old!!"

"I'm only 16…" Daisuke mumbled.

"16?" Freddert shifted on his feet. "Wow…so you're a teenager? I've never talked to one before…are they all as nice or as teary eyed as you?"

Daisuke couldn't help but smile.

_So naïve…_

"No…unfortunately." Daisuke shrugged. "I guess I'm just one of the nicer species…"

"oh." The two boys looked at each other. Then Kyle spoke up shyly-

"So…what were you crying about?"

Daisuke froze. What could he say? He didn't know about now but...

Before, such thoughts that ran through his mind now would have been looked down upon as disgusting. Eleven years ago, loving someone of the same gender was…wrong.

"Eleven years ago…" He paused. "I had a friend…and, well, he and I were very, very close…so close that we were almost inseparable…we even went to this school together…" Daisuke nodded over to the building. "Well…he…the day before I was forced to move away…we were here, in this very spot…and…he said…"

"He said what?" Kyle asked almost breathlessly, eyes wide.

"He…said…aishteru…" Daisuke whispered. Both little boys' eyes went wide.

"Aishteru…? As in…?"

"More than friend love." Daisuke smiled crookedly. "Like the love between a mommy and daddy kind of love…"

Freddert and Kyle looked at each other, and Daisuke was relieved that there was no look of disgust on their faces. Rather…

It was a look that Daisuke realized he himself had when he realized how much he really wanted Dark…

He didn't even have to say a word. It was on instinct-he saw in those two boys what he had so foolishly lost and had oddly pushed away those eleven years ago.

"That kind of love…" Freddert looked back to Daisuke hesitantly. "Is it…possible? At this age?"

Daisuke smiled gently again.

"Love is love. My friend…he had loved me at this age, or around it…so why would it be impossible for anyone else?"

But any further response was cut by a long shadow that fell behind Daisuke and near Kyle and Freddert. The two boys looked up, wondering at the figure standing behind the kneeling red head.

"I never would have thought you'd come back here…but I knew you would sooner or later…"

----------------------------

Elections are over and the week long break is starting!!! WOOT!!! And sincere apologies for not updating sooner!! But yeah, in return, I have my very, very long chap for you so…

-smiles-

Anyways...I know strange that I employ other DNAngel characters much, much more younger than they reallya re in the story. But...I think it's kind of adorable to have 5 year olds that went to that school Daisuke went to and have almosty a very similar thing happen to them as did happen to Daisuke (or well, something slightly similar...)

Hope you forgive me! And don't forget to review!!

(1) In Japan, school days are Monday-Saturday. (but sometimes, in this fic, I think I made it that one day on a Saturday it was Daisuke's weekend…I can't remember if I had or not…hmm)


	15. A Little Time and Patient Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations. (again, in later chapters)

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

_Freddert and Kyle looked at each other, and Daisuke was relieved that there was no look of disgust on their faces. Rather…_

_It was a look that Daisuke realized he himself had when he realized how much he really wanted Dark…_

_He didn't even have to say a word. It was on instinct-he saw in those two boys what he had so foolishly lost and had oddly pushed away those eleven years ago._

"_That kind of love…" Freddert looked back to Daisuke hesitantly. "Is it…possible? At this age?"_

_Daisuke smiled gently again._

"_Love is love. My friend…he had loved me at this age, or around it…so why would it be impossible for anyone else?"_

_But any further response was cut by a long shadow that fell behind Daisuke and near Kyle and Freddert. The two boys looked up, wondering at the figure standing behind the kneeling red head. _

"_I never would have thought you'd come back here…but I knew you would sooner or later…"_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 15:** A Little Time and Patient Love

Daisuke froze, insides suddenly plummeting to rest very, very meekly in his lower abdomen. Never, never could he mistake that voice for anyone else…

"Dark."

He got up off the ground, rising to his full height to face his old friend and fellow co-worker. Freddert and Kyle scooted closer to each other as they studied the two teens, slightly more frightened of the newcomer.

Dark seemed to be struggling between bemusement and annoyance, but bemusement won out in the end.

"Hey, Dai."

"Hey." The word came out just as shy as he felt. A light blush plagued his face. Damn him and his give-away face…

"This your friend?" Freddert spoke up quietly. Dark looked down, apparently realizing the two smaller boys were there. Daisuke looked slightly-no correction- very meek.

"Yeah…"

Freddert nodded, a suddenly sagely look on his young face.

"Oh…we should leave you two alone now…c'mon, Ky…"

Kyle blinked at the sudden nickname that came from nowhere and even more so when the other boy gentle grabbed his hand and began to tug on it. Daisuke smiled inwardly at the light blush that crept up on said boy's cheeks. He let himself be lead away and the small burst of affection that went beyond the normal confines of friendship was left behind in their wake.

"Huh…wonder who they were…they're adorable…" Dark mumbled and instantly Daisuke made a face.

"ewww…Dark I know you're a perv, but I think you're over stepping your status waaay too much it's not even funny…"

"No! Daisuke, not like that!!" Dark mirrored the face. "God…and you said my mind was in the gutter…I meant that they looked cute like, well, we did…"

Daisuke suddenly felt like sinking into the ground.

"Oh…"

An uncomfortable silence fell. Dark looked away, his heart clenching painfully.

_I have to know…_

"Daisuke…" He shifted his eyes to the tree not too far off. The red head blinked and made a noise in his throat to go on. "Do you…remember this place?" That was safe way to start. Safe was to introduce something that could make or shatter his world…

"…Hai…" Daisuke answered carefully.

Would he still love me after all those years…? I know I couldn't bear to find out if now, eleven years after, it had passed me by…

"Hmn?...Okay…" Dark twitched his nose, briefly inhaling the perfume scent of the cherry blossoms. "Then…" His breath caught in his throat briefly but he pushed on bravely with what his heart was adamantly speaking. "Do you…remember…what I said to you…eleven years ago…?"

"Here?" Daisuke stalled, pretending to think. But, in reality, he knew. "…ano…hmn…h-hai…"

Dark felt the blood rush to ears and he had never remembered ever being this nervous…except when he had confessed his love the first time around to the very same boy. Petals fluttered on the wind, kissing Dark's face and Daisuke's spiky hair. Maybe it was the weather. Or maybe it was the cherry blossoms. But Dark had decided to move smoothly with no inhibitions.

He stepped closer, his piercing purple orbs fixed fully on the face he couldn't banish from his heart for eleven years. Daisuke wanted to look anywhere, anywhere but the friend he had realized that he had wanted much more than that the moment the word "aishteru" had passed his lips.

And he had never stopped wanting it.

"Then…" Dark whispered, letting his voice carry on the wind to brush past Daisuke's ear. "What now?"

Daisuke couldn't keep his eyes away. Slowly ruby went to meet amethyst and Daisuke knew his soul was lost.

_I could never lie to you…_

And how fitting….

But in turn, Daisuke realized with a sudden horror that vice versa held true. If anything, his growing realized affection for the model would shine through…

The eyes were truly the window to the soul…

"…" Dark smiled gently not saying anything for a second. Then, in a whisper that made Daisuke shiver slightly- "I still do."

"W-wha…N-n-nani…?" Daisuke couldn't-no wouldn't- believe he could still have that love after so many years…

_Wouldn't it have died by now? All those lovers…_

"You heard me. You know what I mean." Dark bit his lip, still smiling.

Daisuke felt his own lonely heart pounding painfully against his chest, wanting everything that was Dark's…

"I…d-don't…" But the stammer had far from the effect he had planed. "W-what…?"

Daisuke's sentence trailed into a surprised eep as Dark pulled him forward into a gentle embrace.

"…Dai-chan…" Dark let his lips brush Daisuke's ear. "…I…Aishteru…"

_Aishteru._

_Aishteru._

The red head's stomach did very strange flips and jumps while his heart sang.

_Aishteru…_

_He loves me…_

_He loves me…_

_But it…it was wrong…_

"Last time…" Dark continued, arms tightening. "You…ran from me and I…I wasn't the same…" The cherry blossoms began to swirl around their feet.

"And when you had to leave…I…I thought I would never see you again…But my heart…" Dark's lips twisted into a small almost bittersweet smile. "It never did really give up on you…despite…despite what I had done years after that…"

"And that advice you had meant for Krad, for Satoshi…" Dark's voice was gaining strength amongst the petals. "It had struck me…Dai-chan, I know it struck and has struck you too…I can see it in your eyes…" He pulled away slightly to gaze back into ruby one's. "This time…I won't let you run away from me…Dai-chan…" The whisper became laden with emotion, with love. "I…I love you."

Daisuke froze, confusion welling in his eyes.

_This is wrong…._

But love was love…

But this was Dark they were talking about.

Dark…the player… (or so the rumors went)

Dark…his childhood friend that had confessed such love that was as strong then as it was now…

Dark…

Everything and anything he could ever want.

But this was wrong…

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut.

Hadn't he had this drilled in him for nearly a decade?

To like someone of the same sex was wrong, abnormal….

Appalling.

Unheard of.

And he would only get hurt…

"Dark…."

Ruby eyes couldn't lie, not to his long time friend. He could suppress it but make the feeling in his eyes go away? He'd have more luck betting that a lame horse could sprout wings and fly then hide what he felt for Dark. Nothing escaped Dark's eyes, but the model held his tongue.

"I…"

_This love would be wrong…._

_It would only end up in me getting hurt in the end…_

Daisuke pushed Dark away reluctantly. Not understanding, the older teen frowned.

"Dai…?"

" I…I d-d-don't…I can't love you…" Daisuke corrected himself quietly. The expression that marred Dark's handsome face made Daisuke's insides implode in horror. Never could a more devastated, lost look be mustered on any one's face…

_Had I…read his face wrong…? _

The model searched Daisuke's eyes for three seconds and felt a small spark of hope.

_Wait…no….I hadn't read him wrong… He wants me too… But why…??_

"Why, Dai-chan?" Dark stepped back slight. "No one dictates you any more…you can make your own choices…and I can see the truth in your eyes…you do want me. So what could possibly be holding you back now?"

What was holding him back? Was it fear of hurt? Hate of himself….that he just wasn't good enough for Dark? Or…was it the old taboo of male-male relationships he had been nailed constantly in?

He decided it was all of the above.

And it was for that reason that he had to let Dark go as gently as he could…

And he had to do so now.

"Dark, I'm flattered but really, I just can't return your love…nothing's changed-it's just as how I felt about these things a decade and a year ago. I'm not into guys." The lie slipped through his teeth like rusty metal and scrapped across his throat and teeth. Especially that last part. How really could he not be into guys when his very own friend was standing in front of him and providing him a slight turn-on? Dark merely stayed silent. "You should have known…I…just can't love you like that…."

_Though I know it's what I should be saying…why does it hurt and make me feel even worse?  
_

"…I see…" Daisuke's head jerked up, puzzled by his nonchalant manners. But the calm words said nothing about the fire that had been slowly smoldering in Dark's eyes. "But know this…I will never stop loving you…take your sweet time in letting me in, trusting me as a lover as well as a friend. And when the day comes and you want to come back to me as a lover, I will still be here…"

Daisuke wanted so badly to ask if Dark could wait, just for a little while more, and not have any lovers between now and whenever he was ready.

But that was something he knew the older teen could never promise.

Not for him.

But it never hurt to ask…

_What am I thinking…?_ Daisuke swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Dark's. _It's an unhealthy obsession…_

"Then you would actually wait? Not have a lover between now and…" Daisuke challenged, not wanting to say the last part…_when I feel ready to love you? When I'm not scared to love you and think I'll get hurt?_

The flame of fierce hope and determination frightened the red head when it flared up in Dark's soul.

"I could never have a lover between now and when you're ready for my love…not when I've found you again." Dark reached out to gently stroke Daisuke's cheek for a few seconds before pulling his fingers away. "But that doesn't mean that I won't try and win you over between now and then…" A small lopsided smile formed on his mouth.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head bemusedly.

_Just like Dark... he's so determined to have me…but how badly does he want my heart? Maybe…._Daisuke's eyes dawned with a sudden realization. _Maybe…I can see how badly he wants this…not just for some quick little one shot "love" on the side, but for something that'll last…can he be committed enough to hold true? He has broken no promises so far…then this is my test for him…_

"…fine…" Daisuke gave Dark a mock glare. "Just don't try any funny stuff…no sneaky groping, no dirty glances, nothing…"

"Awwww…but not only does that take all the fun out of it I know that's what you like…"

"Dark!!"

Dark chuckled.

"Hai, calm down…you know I'm just joking…c'mon, Dai-chan…" He smiled lovingly at the slightly blushing red head. "Let's go…don't want to miss the train back…"

"Hai…" Dark gently grasped Daisuke's hand and began to walk from the tree. Daisuke blushed, but didn't pull his hand away.

Not too far away, two small boys had an identical smile as they watched the two teens walk away. If anyone had bothered to stare for too long, they would have seen two hands and tiny fingers intertwined at their sides.

---------------------------

Awwwwww!!!!

Darn you Dark and Daisuke!! –growls slightly- Daisuke just let go of what happened and what your mom said about liking guys…-sniff- Dark is like dying over here cause he knows you like him…

-shakes head then chuckles-

As a side note, I thought it would have been interesting if Freddert was a guy…actually when I first heard the name and the whole story thing in the first DNAngel volume that mentioned it, I thought it was a guy!

–winces then laughs- I thought though that it would have been weird for me to have Elliot/Kyle though so yeah…

Oh and to chiisai hito…elections were the reason I couldn't update for a few days-I was dead locked in campaigning-making posters, sticker thingies, flyers and such. We even had to do a GVTV (a kind of school wide network thing where you advertise dances, school events, etc) and I had to be on it-which meant my face had been broadcast to like 2000 plus students!! That is nerve wracking!! Well, I was practially dying to hear the results after school yesterday and guess what they say?

"oh, like ten teachers and their classes didn't vote so you have to wait after the week long break when we get back on Monday for the results"

I nearly died right there in the SBO (Student Body Office). I had waited for like 30 minutes of my life after school for results only to find I'll be tormented on not knowing if I won or not over a week long break??

Not cool.

You know the drill by now, neh? Click the little purple buttoness and review!


	16. Ice Cream and a Thing Called Alcohol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations.

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This chapter may disturb some people…so, just as a heads up, it has to do with Dark and well…what you should never let minors have at this age, especially considering Dark's…tendencies to be a bit of a pervert…this might have been my longest chapter in this story yet…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

"…_fine…" Daisuke gave Dark a mock glare. "Just don't try any funny stuff…no sneaky groping, no dirty glances, nothing…"_

"_Awwww…but not only does that take all the fun out of it I know that's what you like…"_

"_Dark!!"_

_Dark chuckled._

"_Hai, calm down…you know I'm just joking…c'mon, Dai-chan…" He smiled lovingly at the slightly blushing red head. "Let's go…don't want to miss the train back…"_

"_Hai…" Dark gently grasped Daisuke's hand and began to walk from the tree. Daisuke blushed, but didn't pull his hand away._

_Not too far away, two small boys had an identical smile as they watched the two teens walk away. If anyone had bothered to stare for too long, they would have seen two hands and tiny fingers intertwined at their sides._

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 16**: Ice Cream and a Thing Called Alcohol

It had been two months. Three since he took the job at Luster-two since Dark had confessed to him again what he had felt. And Daisuke's resolve was breaking.

He promised himself that he wouldn't dare let Dark get too close unless he could slowly prove that this was really love, that it wasn't some ploy to sleep with him.

But those gentle smiles, the soft brushes against his cheeks and hands crumbled the perception he had of Dark. At first, he had thought the male to be obstinately possessive, quickly taking what he wanted but…this gentle, slow side was ripping the ground out from under him. He didn't know which he preferred-the egotistical perv or the gentle, sweet, romantic suitor.

He firmly decided that he would remain neutral as best he could on the matter.

Oh, but wasn't that the easiest thing in the world when there were brief hugs, delicate touches…

Nope. He was just going to completely keep his mind off that. No point in thinking of those long, slightly pale fingers trailing down his…

_Okay!! That's enough! That's enough! Bad, bad mind…bad…_

And Dark was finding this latest internal battle that Daisuke was having very amusing. Again, it was one of those many breaks between the shootings that seemed to melt together in Daisuke's mind. And yet again, all four stunning models were straggling in their own little group away from the rest of their employees.

"Something on your mind, Dai-chan?" Dark teased gently. The teen promptly went a lovely shade of magenta and looked away. Satoshi and Krad had noticed the odd behavior from Dark and Daisuke-Dark pursuing Daisuke in non-perverse ways, Daisuke surprisingly not resistant yet reserved. In some ways, Satoshi was becoming worried, yet in others he wasn't- and maybe that was because of Dark's sudden shift in behavior, Krad, and the weather. It was late spring early summer after all…

"Oh, ano, ie…just remembering things…" Which was a half truth, he supposed. Well, that was if you could call imagining things that did happen and extending that into greater detail remembering…

"Let's go get something to eat out in the city real quick."

All three heads turned to the sudden outburst from Satoshi. The bluenette flushed and scooted closer to Krad.

"I mean…we always stay in here and…let's just get out. Have a change you know?"

Dark broke into a huge grin.

"Aww…so the kinkiness of office sex got too boring? Where next-the pubic stalls in a ritzy restaurant? Dang Krad, you spoil him too much…"

This promptly left both Satoshi and Daisuke blubbering incoherently with matching blushes-but for drastically different reasons.

"Let's just get out…" And with that, a bright faced Satoshi pulled his lover along. Dark and Daisuke quickly followed. All four models were suddenly out in the bright sunlight amidst the suddenly mid afternoon bustle. The city limits were crawling with a mired of people and the streets were briefly clogged on and off with pedestrians and traffic jams.

"And this is why I usually don't get out of the building during break, Sato…" Krad whispered teasingly in his bluenette's ear as he wrapped one arm around him. Satoshi looked instantly mortified.

"I-i-i-in p-p-public…???" He squeaked. Dark snickered as Krad grinned.

"Hai…of course. Why not? Am I not allowed to flaunt my beautiful lover? Or are you embarrassed to have me draped on your shoulder?" Krad adopted a small pout that would melt anyone's heart.

"N-nno, it's just…it's just well…I mean we're well known and all and…"

"That's why you wear these, love…" Krad pulled out two stylish sunglasses and propped one of them on Satoshi's nose. Both Dark and Daisuke couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. With a flourish, Krad swept his on and smiled warmly down at Satoshi. "Better? Now can I cling to you?"

"Ah…ano…hai…" Satoshi blushed and looked away. Daisuke watched this innocent exchange between the lovers and sighed.

_I want…something like that…_

But wasn't there something like that patiently waiting for him? It was walking right next to him sneaking a warm glance down at him, waiting…

Then why couldn't he just let go and let Dark have his heart when the attraction between them was obvious to everyone around them, even him?

"…So how about this one?"

Daisuke blinked. All three teens had stopped and were now looking at him, waiting. Apparently, he had just been asked something and he hadn't heard the full answer. Daisuke blushed to his roots (man, when would he ever stop getting so embarrassed so easily!)

"Ano…Gomenasai, nani?"

"I asked if an ice cream parlor like this one would be okay…." Satoshi repeated slowly.

"Er…sure!" Daisuke tried to salvage what was left of his dignity and smiled brightly. There, that makes me feel slightly better…

"Then walk already-you do have legs right?" Dark teased as he steered a newly flushed Daisuke into the parlor. Satoshi and Krad both snickered and followed the two in.

It…was…

"Pink…" Daisuke mumbled, his own face matching the interior very well. "Every…where…"

Satoshi didn't seem to recoil at all-in fact he seemed amused at Daisuke's sudden horror of the pinkness of the parlor. Well, that only doesn't bother you if you're about as bent as they come…Satoshi laughed quietly to himself and laced his fingers with Krad's. And I'm about as "bent" as they come…but Daisuke will get used to it.

Daisuke stayed a bit closer to Dark as the four walked to an empty table. The minute they sat down, Krad swung his arm around Satoshi's shoulder, successfully forcing another blush out of him.

"Krad…" He whimpered slightly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sato…." Krad gently tweaked his lover's nose. "Still rather shy in public? But you do know we do so much more than this and you aren't the least bit shy then…" At this Dark made something cross between and gagging, snorting, and cheering sound while Daisuke proceeded to cough embarrassed. "Besides, save those noises for later…" Now Dark was definitely amused and Daisuke sank slowly in his seat, visibly grossed out.

_Urgh, why did I ever get stuck with these three on a double date…?_ Daisuke grumbled to himself then instantly yelped. He didn't notice their sudden stares. _W-w-wait, hoooooold on!! I did not, did NOT just think that!! This is not a date...nope sire, this is just a…friend co-worker lunch break outing…thing… _

…_yeah…_

"Hey, Daisuke, you okay?" Dark seemed genuinely concerned but Daisuke was on his guard. He eyed him warily as the model scooted closer. Well, it looked like he didn't have any malicious, perverse intentions…

"You're staring at me like I'm going to bite your head off…" Which you just might, if I'm not watching… "honestly, can't you relax around me and the rest of us for even one minute?"

Daisuke was about to lash out when the waitress came over.

"And what can I get you boys today?" Daisuke did not like how she was eyeing all of them with a slight leer, especially him and Dark…

Since when did I not want Dark to be stared at?? Good grief, the guys practically lives off of that kind of thing… I swear the weather is toying with my mind…

"Uh…"Satoshi looked down at the menu "Er, the Zebra Safari one sounds good…you?" he glanced over at his lover. Krad flashed his stunning smile and casually removed his sunglass, looking up at the waitress.

"Hmm…miss, I think I'll just have that good ol' fashioned banana split if you have it. Though it would be an honest shame if you didn't" The woman nearly melted right on the spot. Satoshi rolled his eyes and slapped Krad's knee lightly under the table. Krad chuckled. "Oh and do hurry up with taking our orders…I believe you're making my poor boyfriend jealous…" Satoshi instantly colored such a deep red it had put Daisuke's hair to shame. The woman sighed in regret, but still dotted over him-that was, until Dark spoke up.

"Poor you, and you didn't know that Kraddykins here was gay? That's alright..." Dark's own charm smile almost made the woman die on the spot. " I think I'll be satisfied with a three flavor sundae covered in caramel…I'll have it in strawberry flavored, coffee and Dai, what flavor do you want?"

"Stupid Dark…don't call Krad Kraddykins…" Satoshi hissed under his breath. The woman didn't even catch this comment as she practically thudded to the floor.

"Miss, you alright?" Dark asked but the woman had seemed to spring back to life with an even wider leer aimed at Dark that sent chills up Daisuke's spine. _He's this popular…??_

"You can't be…but you're really him?"

Dark smiled.

"And who may that be?"

"You're Dark Mousey, aren't you??" The smile widened. "Oh…my**…GOD!!!!"** The fan girl squeal after the pronouncement made Daisuke cringe. Couldn't she keep it down and not draw attention to the table?? Dark only found this highly amusing and not too out of common place at all. "I mean…well, the pictures are hot and all, but they honestly don't do the real person justice!!" Daisuke could practically feel Dark's ego preening itself and he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's always a pleasure to hear from fans you know…"

"Oh, and I'm sure." She grinned evilly. "So…I heard you were currently single…it was a rumor that literally made the entire staff here fall out of their chairs." Daisuke was definitely not pleased now, especially as he saw that half the workers here were guys…

_What is WRONG with me??_ Daisuke thought furiously as he seriously considered banging his head against the table.

"So…" The woman continued. "Is it true?"

Dark seemed to pause then he nodded. _Damn, but I wish I wasn't…then again, in a sense I always had been when my heart was never really with anyone but Daisuke…_

"But sorry honey…" Dark sighed and waved his hand airily. "I'm still as gay as they come…and in fact, I have my eye on a particular person right now…" Daisuke's insides suddenly burned, not with anger but a fiercely happy feeling… It was then he was suddenly noticed out of no where.

"Oh! Wait! I know you!" The woman cried out suddenly, staring at Daisuke. Daisuke jumped slightly. _Geez, when is she going to return to taking orders and not being a drooling fan girl?_ "You're the newest model at Luster, Daisuke, right? Oh wow, you're so adorable!!"

Krad and Satoshi looked at each other, not sure weather to cheer or to burst out laughing.

"Ano…er, arigato?"

"Daisuke, let's not keep the poor woman any longer and just order…" Dark cut in. The blond raised an eyebrow_. Is it just me, or did I hear a slight undertone in his voice…?_

"Oh…er, yeah, my flavor's cookies 'n cream. That's all I think…"

The woman scribbled down all the information on the pad and looked up at Daisuke with a sweet smile.

"Okay, dears, your order's coming right up and if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like you to sign an autograph for me, Daisuke…" Daisuke felt like dying of laugher, but wisely held it in. _Oh ho! Now what had ever happened to Dark getting requests for autographs?_ The glaring fact didn't pass the famous model up.

"Oh, why don't we all sign something for you, neh? After we eat of course."

"Sweet idea! I'll be back soon!" And with that crazed grin she left the four models staring dumbfound at each other.

"That girl is positively crazy, Dark!" The blond shook his head. "Must we make her any more obsessed?"

"I wasn't the one that pulled off the sunglasses and tipped her off that there was more than one model at the same table." Dark shot back, grinning.

"I can't believe you called Krad Kraddykins…" Daisuke mumbled, shaking his head.

"And I can't believe that woman didn't recognize me!!" Satoshi wiped off his sunglasses, blue eyes looking scandalized. All three models couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.

"There you all went off to!! Where do you think you were going?? And without permission either-shame shame!!"

All four models winced as the door crashed open and Toto accompanied by the younger twin burst in.

"Daaaaaaaark!!!" Dark winced at Risa's voice bouncing through the parlor. That girl was one of the worse fan girls he had ever run in to.

"All of you are coming back to the office NOW!" Toto was never a woman to be argued with. All four teens quickly left without even getting their ice cream.

----------------------------------------

"I didn't even get my ice cream…" The red head pouted as the day wound down. Luckily, Toto didn't do much in the way of punishing the four since Krad was there. Daisuke had just enough time to get home and get his homework all squared away, but he had been caught by Dark before he could get out of the lobby. He resigned himself and said the first thing that was trivial.

"That's an interesting way to start a conversation." Dark smiled gently, making Daisuke feel that slightly warm, honey slow liquid feeling pool in his stomach. "That still bothering you?"

_No, it's what was going on while we were ordering that did…_

"No." Daisuke said truthfully. "Nothing's really bothering me…"

Dark frowned. _Uh-huh…and that's why you're not looking at me in the eyes and you're shifting you foot like you're nervous about something…_

"Well, you're saying quite the opposite-at least, your actions are."

Daisuke instantly felt angered.

"Why do you care anyways?" The venom in the red head's voice nearly made Dark flinch. But he held his ground.

'You know why, Daisuke." Daisuke couldn't look at Dark in the eyes. The older teen had said that many times already, but he just didn't believe him…

"Whatever, Dark. You think that just saying it would make me fall for you? That little 'I love you's' will get what you really want?" Dark instantly bristled.

"What I really want…Dai, what are you talking about??"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. _Dark, you're really starting to try my patience…_

"Don't play stupid with me-you know what I mean. We both know what you mean, so why don't you just come outright and say it?"

"Say what, Daisuke??" Dark was instantly frustrated beyond belief. He had the vague feeling he was being accused of something terrible but he wasn't quite catching on. "That I want your heart? That I want your love? Well, hell, if that was just too much to ask of you, you could have told me and I would have backed off." But even he knew that was a lie. He would never let Daisuke go… "Is that what didn't seem to come across so damn clear? Or is there something else I'm missing here?"

Daisuke couldn't believe Dark.

"Are you kidding me right now?" This wasn't the conversation Daisuke had ever wanted with Dark, but he needed to push Dark away from him now before he would regret anything…but something was telling him he was going to regret this above all else. But why? It was the right thing to do…right? "You can't be seriously telling me that this isn't your front to getting in my pants."

And suddenly Dark understood. And he didn't like that realization at all.

"You think…you think that the only reason I'm saying all this is to get you to_ sleep _with me??" Dark shacked with suppressed rage and sorrow_. How could he even think…?!_ "Daisuke, how could you? I've damn well laid my heart in your hands and you tell me _this_??"

A part of Daisuke was telling him to seriously back down and quite accusing him of that before he really said something he couldn't take back, but the teen told himself sternly that this was for the best. That he didn't deserve getting hit on by some hot model, no matter how sincere they seemed…

"It wasn't like you hadn't done it to countless others before…" Daisuke shot back quietly. Dark truly flinched this time. Oh no…not this…not from his only love… "They were in love with you and what did you do? You just used them."_ Wait where had he gotten that information? Oh please tell me it wasn't…_

"I trust Satoshi above most people, and just because I've known you longer and we had been very close friends before doesn't mean anything." _Satoshi did it…he told him…about_ that _one…the one person he had_ _been close to besides Krad and Daisuke…the one that committed suicide…._

" Wait, n-nani…?"

Daisuke tried to keep his voice under control. This wasn't as easy as he thought it could be…

"It doesn't matter, Dark. You aren't granted special status over anyone else who's had my trust…because you basically lost just about all of it the first time I met you and when you lied about ever being with anyone."

Dark wouldn't stand by and let himself be attacked without defending himself.

"I wasn't sure if it was really you, the Daisuke I had loved before and had always loved even up till now! And I know I shouldn't have lied but…" Dark's eyes darkened slightly. "I know-no knew- it would have hurt for you to hear if I had or not…all those lovers didn't fill that void you had left when your parents up and took you away from me. And if things really didn't matter then why are you still wearing that pendant I gave you so long ago?"

Daisuke was struck speechless at the last comment. There was no point in hiding that necklace once Dark had pointed it out…

But the words that flew out next were said in desperation to hurt him.

"It's only out of obligation-besides I wouldn't even have bothered if I had known you would take it as a sign that you had any chances with me!"

Daisuke didn't know the impact those words would have. But he didn't wait to continue his siege on what he thought was lustful feelings for only his body and not true love for who he was.

"Well, too bad for you, but maybe you just need a dose of your own poison that you've forced upon your lovers. Maybe now you'll understand how they felt when you get your heart thrown back in your face, because quite frankly I _don't_ think that you're really in love with me. You're probably just as sex deprived as you've always been and you just can't stick with one person…"

But by the look on Dark's face, Daisuke instantly knew he went way, way too far. That, even for him was beyond cruel. And it looked like he had just tore up and shredded Dark's very will to live apart…

_Oh god…what…what have I done??_

That was the final thread for him. He snapped.

With a strangled noise that didn't come from the older teen, Daisuke fled into the night just as it began to rain…

-----------------------------------

It was a ghost that now wandered around the lavish flat that belonged to one of the most famous models in the world. Or rather, it was more specifically the shell of what once was Dark Mousey that wandered around lost in that confined space. The pounding of the rain outside on his window didn't rouse the blank faced teen. He had finally managed to collapse on the couch, but still ended up being an intensified hell. Sitting still only increased the rate of his thoughts and none of them could stay free of Daisuke…

He got up again, and continued to stumble around in his own apartment until he somehow managed to find himself in the kitchen. He had four tests and a pile of homework, but none of that really mattered. Nor did all the luxuries he was able to afford.

Dark gazed around hazily at his spotless kitchen and felt the sudden urge to throw up. How could his own house be so orderly when his whole world was gone?

His eye lingered on the kitchen knifes and he only seriously considered them before shaking his head slightly. He was no coward, and if there was but no alternative…

Then again, he couldn't let his fans down. Never, if that….Dark felt a small spastic smile cross his face. He really must be going insane. At least his fans cared about him, if not in the way he wanted…

Food.

He needed food…food would get his mind off things…

But when he reached for the refrigerator handle…

"_Well, too bad for you, but maybe you just need a dose of your own poison that you've forced upon your lovers. Maybe now you'll understand how they felt when you get your heart thrown back in your face, because quite frankly I don't think that you're really in love with me. You're probably just as sex deprived as you've always been and you just can't stick with one person…"_

He turned a light shade of green. No food. The thought of poison chased away a very safe but fattening alternative. And he couldn't get fat…

_Well, in my own sick way I want to thank you Dai-chan for not getting me fat over getting depressed about you…_

His hands suddenly began to move on their own to a cabinet he swore he'd never touch again…

------------------------------------

"Daisuke, are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Daisuke sighed, gazing up at the ceiling blankly. He didn't answer his mom for a full minute before-

"No Mom…maybe I'll come down and eat later…."

"Let's hope so…" And with that she shuffled away form the bedroom door. All the tears that had threatened release now did so-he began to sob.

"Why..? Why do I feel so terrible for destroying your hopes that you'll be with me? That I'd somehow love you back? It was supposed to be for the best…" Daisuke choked out to no one in particular. "You know that it would never happen…because I don't want you like that…"

_Oh who are you fooling?_

"I'm an idiot." Daisuke took a deep shuddering breath. If he admitted it, it would be solidified, truth…a reality he couldn't undo. "Gods, Dark…you don't know, don't even think I could want you too...not after this for sure." Well that was about as close as he would admit it…but his conscious wouldn't leave him alone.

_Say it._

"Dark….I…"

_If I don't say it now I never will ever admit it…_

"I…know you think I don't feel this way…."

_C'mon already…_

"But….oh, damn it all, I fucking love you!!"

_And if only I could really tell him that now…_

Daisuke broke out into a fresh new waves of sobs-but it was out of relief and of the sudden terror that he really had said it now.

"Oh great, I've done it now…just had to go and admit that I'm in love with a guy, much less a guy that was a friend of mine for more than a decade and that I've just gone and said the cruelest things to…Oh great, he couldn't still love me after this…" Because somewhere, in his foggy mind he knew that Dark really had loved him. But the key word was "had"

_I need him back…._

"_Yes. I've loved him like no one else…but every time I want to let my own guard down and spill my heart out…I get scared."…_That had been Krad's words that time that seemed so long ago…

'_I suppose I sound pathetic and lame… I'm scared of saying three little words!... I know. I want…to say them…so much…"_Hadn't this exactly mirrored what he felt at that time? Daisuke covered his eyes…

_You have to tell him. He's waiting for you….waiting for you to return that kind of love he wants from you. It is one untainted, and something like that only comes once in your life. Don't let it all come to waste because you didn't tell them sooner that you really do care."_

…hadn't that advice now been meant for him?

_He loves you but…he's starting to believe that you don't truly want his heart, but just his body…You have to get over your fear…. So just go to him. Go to him and tell him how you really feel. Before…it's too late."_

"But Dark did all that…and I drove him away…"

_So he must think it was and is too late…_

Daisuke stumbled off his bed, the world spinning. He deftly reached for the phone before he realized two things-

1) Dark would never pick up if he called (he had Dark's number and no, he hadn't gotten it by…illegal means. All employees were given each other's phone numbers. The logic behind that was never explained…)

2) He didn't trust his voice not to crack. He was too emotionally high strung.

Daisuke pulled back away from the phone, feeling sick.

_Dark…_

-----------------------------

"Gods! It burns!"

Dark fell back on the couch, a glass bottle in hand. He hazily took another long drought of the burning liquor and coughed. He hadn't touched alcohol since the death of Tsimoi…

That night, when he found out he had died, he swore never again to touch what Tsmoi hated so much form him. If that had been one thing that man didn't like from Dark, it was his drinking habits. As soon as Tsimoi was gone, he was too disgusted to even touch it. Now…

Things were falling apart.

Of all those lovers, Dark had truly cared about Tsmoi. Though maybe it hadn't shown afterwards since it was juts his old habit to seem coldly indifferent, Tsmoi's death really did hit him. Though granted, not so hard, but hard enough that he had actually cried over him for one night. But it was only one. He had liked the man like a brother really- a very attractive brother. None of his other lovers really had that privilege of being care d for even in that way. Only Tsmoi…

But make no mistake, Dark wasn't-nor ever had been-in love with him. No. He fished off the last of the alcohol in the bottle and walked off to get another. As far as he was concerned, no one could replace Daisuke…no one could make him fall in love with them like the red head had done so…

Ten bottles later and Dark could hardly even get off the couch without toppling over. It felt wonderful, to not feel pain anymore. Hell, thinking about Daisuke didn't even hurt anymore…

A very small twinge in his heart made him groan. Dangit. Looks like even alcohol couldn't dull the pain…he needed more…

"hahaha…I can't even get up to relive the pain…haha…" Dark guttered weakly then reached for the phone beside the table. "hahaha…oh Dai-chan, I'm still in looooove with yoooooou (1)…ehehehe, maybe I should caaaaaaall you, my love…"

Dark tried to muster all the coordination he had left to dial the red head's phone number. _So what if I'm a freak for memorizing it..? ehehehe…_

As he waited for his crush to pick up, naughty thoughts began crowding his mind and he unashamedly began to touch and grope himself.

Dark nearly feel off the couch in shock when someone picked up.

"Hello?"

---------------------------------

"Hello?"

Daisuke hadn't expected anyone to call at this time…he checked the clock and nearly blanched it was 12:38 in the morning!!!

_Who the hell…? I should just hang up right now…!_

A small groan on the other end made him reconsider it.

"Hello?"

There was a sharp intake of breath then the sound of tickling glass. Daisuke frowned.

"Hello?"

How many times had he even said that already?

"…Daaaaasiuke…?"

Daisuke nearly dropped the phone in shock.

---------------------------------

"…Daaaaasiuke…?"

Dark knew that he shouldn't have called-he was too inhibited to even think let alone speak properly. But he needed to hear Daisuke's voice so bad…

He couldn't hold back another soft moan as he continued to stroke himself through the fabric of his pants.

There was a stunned silence on the other line and Dark vaguely thought in fear that his red head had hung up.

But then-

"….D-d-dark…?"

"Yyyeah…" Dark coughed.

"Dark, are you alright?" His voice was full of concern. Dark slapped himself. _You idiot, he heard those moans..!_

"No…" He said truthfully and burped. He really should have lain off the scotch and went for the saki instead…he licked his lips.

"Dark-"

But the drunk model cut through, spilling guttural words before he could stop himself.

"I….I want yoou to come oooovler right now…? Plllease?"

--------------------------

"I….I want yoou to come oooovler right now…? Plllease?"

_Was the…??_

Was the teen okay? Daisuke carefully studied the phone. No, he defiantly wasn't and he sounded suspiciously-

"Dark, are you drunk?"

A pause.

"Daaaai-chan, you knows I don'ts have a drinkings porbs."

Yep. He was defiantly drunk.

"Dark…go to sleep and don't bother me…" Daisuke said tiredly. It would do nether of them any good if he talked to Dark in this state…

_And frankly, I don't want to talk to a drunk Dark…I want to talk to the sober one…the one I love…_At that word, Daisuke's heart clenched. Well, the more times he admitted he loved Dark, the easier it would be…

"Bbbbut…" The blubbering Dark made Daisuke blink. "Ddddai-chaaan…I neeed you…I need you here with me…you don't know how baaad…I've been a bad, _bad _boy…"

_Now's he's staring to scare me…he sounds like a five year old…_Daisuke thought as he heard a loud moan then loud pants.

"Dark??"

"I told you t-t-thaaat I've been a _naughty_ boy…" Daisuke was now shivering for a very different reason-Dark's voice sounded just as drunk as it was suggestive. Daisuke felt blood rushing downwards and he bit his lip to induce some pain in his brain.

"Dark, just go to sleep." He said firmly, gripping the edge of the table his phone laid on. "Just go to sleep and we'll forget we ever had this conversation, okay?"

"But Dai-chan…" The whine was plaintive in the older teen's voice "….I'm scared that if I do you won't talk to me anymore…and I can't see you ever again cause you'll avoid me…please don't?"

Daisuke sighed again.

"Okay, okay fine…what do you want?"

There was another pause.

"…come over?" Dark asked meekly. "Please? So I can see you one more time before you say you hate me and walk out of my life?"

_Oh, Dark, if you only knew I've only found out the opposite…_

"…okay, Dark." Daisuke mumbled, heart racing. "I'll be right over. Just tell me where you live…"

Daisuke wrote down the address.

"Alright…so I'll be there in a bit okay?"

Before Dark could say any more Daisuke hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Well, you find out something new every day_, he thought wirily.

--------------------------

"Ooooohhhh Dai-chaaaan is coooming ooooover!!!" Dark sang loudly, nearly crashing off the sofa again. Beer bottles lay strewn around him but he didn't care. He hauled himself up on the couch again and grinned. It was too clean in here anyways… "coooooming ooover tooo the queeeeeeeer siiide, naaahahahaha…." Dark licked his lips. "I'll be asure to getting Dai a taste of the queer and homo life….lala-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…" He gurgled. "Wow…I'm singing that to a patriotic song in the Sates…I really must be loosing it..yeah…ehehehe, I wish my first loosing it was with Dai-chan…ohhh Daaaai-ccccchaaan…"

A knocked on his door made him almost topple off his couch.

"Coooome iiiin!!" Dark called out and his breath hitched in his throat.

The very red head he wanted yet was so destroyed by he was driven to drink himself in this state was standing in the doorway.

"Daiiiii…suuuke..?"

Daisuke's eyes widened then darkened.

"Dark…? Dark!" He hadn't thought it was this bad…!

Dark didn't even smile. _He's disgusted…_

Not even caring anymore, Daisuke ran to Dark's side. The bottles were ruthlessly kicked aside…Daisuke hated them at that very moment for turning his true beloved into the mess he was now.

"Dark!" And he was crying. Dark blinked owlishly, mind still slightly hazed as he sat up. He eeped as Daisuke hugged him. "Dark, why?? This crap's never good for you!! You're too young for this, to destroy yourself on this! How long have you been doing this???" Daisuke pulled back, a defensive fire in his eyes. He quickly sat down next to Dark, who's eyes began to water slightly.

"I…barely started back on it today..? After…work?" He squinted. "Yeah…after you…said those things to me, I suppose…? I lost it. I lost my mind…ehehe…" But the laugh was very, very weak.

_I did this to him…_Daisuke touched Dark's cheek but the bi haired teen didn't flinch. In fact he was pleasantly surprised that it was his Daisuke that was touching him now. His warm fingers continued to stroke Dark's cheek._ I did this._

Dark's hormones suddenly burst into overdrive. Not even caring to register if Daisuke was looking at him in disgust or anything else, he smashed his lips to his crush's. Daisuke eeped and tried to say something, but that only succeeded in allowing Dark's tongue that tasted strongly of alcohol to plunge in his mouth.

Daisuke wasn't the least bit mad that Dark got his first kiss, but he was pissed because Dark was practically stone-drunk. He wouldn't remember. But the younger teen's inexperienced body was easy to forgive the other as the kiss instantly gentled, almost lovingly. Daisuke ran his fingers through Dark's hair, fingertips singing as they found that his hair was very, very soft and silky. Shyly, he let his own tongue slid wetly against Dark's and they were locked in a delicate tongue dance before Dark had the sense to give them both and chance to breathe.

_Okay… I definitely hadn't planned on doing that…_

But Dark wouldn't leave Daisuke unoccupied for very long. He was instantly lip-locked with the red head again and the kisses were expertly drowning out all other senses until Daisuke felt hands unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

"Dark!!" He gasped, roughly pulling his hands away. Dark blinked, looking confusedly down at his lover, whom he now had between his legs.

"Hmm, love?" Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat at the word love said almost soberly. But he had to have control over himself and Dark before they did something that they might regret happening with Dark inhibited as he was.

"Dark, no."

Instantly, his face fell.

"B-but, Dai…" He gently grinded his hips against Daisuke's and the younger teen's eyes widened. Dark was rock hard and the heat was twitching for release. "Don't you see? I_ need_ you…"

"Y-you're not thinking s-straight.." Daisuke whimpered as Dark's hands found the pert nubs on his chest. Dark smirked slightly as he tweaked them and earned a guttural groan from the red head.

" Hnmm….Dai-chan, you should know by now that I could never think straight in the first place. I'm gay, remember?" The fingers gently rubbing on those hardened peaks were doing nothing to help Daisuke's rational.

"D-d-d-daaaarkkkk…."

Daisuke couldn't suppress the small moan as those long nimble fingers moved down his body. They traced muscles he didn't even know he had on his stomach, running back up to play with his rib bones for a second before dipping back down.

"Daiii…god, you're sexy when you moan…" Dark's mouth began placing light kisses down his neck, collarbone, chest…

Daisuke had to stop this now-and this time for a very good reason that wasn't anywhere near destroying their relationship.

"Dark, no." Daisuke forced himself to get up and out from under the drunk Dark. Dark growled in his throat but reluctantly let him stand.

"You probably won't even remember this.." Daisuke couldn't keep the disgust from his voice and the slight regret. Dark's eyes widened slightly and he looked a tad bit more sober.

"Daisuke…?"

"No. Tomorrow, Dark. If you even remember any of this…we'll talk tomorrow. I promise." And he walked out of the apartment, not even realizing that the place screamed money. Dark collapsed on the sofa, unfinished business prickling uncomfortably between his legs.

_Tomorrow, Daisuke…? Tomorrow then it is…my love._

----------------------------

Waaaaa…that had to be the longest chapter in this fic ever….

-blinks-

that took a while…anyways, making Dark drunk was kind of fun actually…and a singing drunk? Who would have known? –winks- Yay! Daisuke's no longer in denial!! And they're together! Er…well, sort of?

Don't forget to review as always!

(1) okay a perverted drunk Dark… Now that's a bit scary, considering he's like those singing drunks even when he's a depressed drunk…like right now…-stares at Dark- I can't even believe I made Dark drunk in this chapter…


	17. Letters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations.

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This chapter may disturb some people…so, just as a heads up, it has to do with Dark and well…what you should never let minors have at this age, especially considering Dark's…tendencies to be a bit of a pervert…this might have been my longest chapter in this story yet…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X _

_"Daiii…god, you're sexy when you moan…" Dark's mouth began placing light kisses down his neck, collarbone, chest… _

_Daisuke had to stop this now-and this time for a very good reason that wasn't anywhere near destroying their relationship. _

_"Dark, no." Daisuke forced himself to get up and out from under the drunk Dark. Dark growled in his throat but reluctantly let him stand. _

_"You probably won't even remember this.." Daisuke couldn't keep the disgust from his voice and the slight regret. Dark's eyes widened slightly and he looked a tad bit more sober. _

_"Daisuke…?" _

_"No. Tomorrow, Dark. If you even remember any of this…we'll talk tomorrow. I promise." And he walked out of the apartment, not even realizing that the place screamed money. Dark collapsed on the sofa, unfinished business prickling uncomfortably between his legs. _

_Tomorrow, Daisuke…? Tomorrow then it is…my love. _

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster 

**Chapter 17: **Letters

Dark looked-to put it nicely-terrible. To say he looked like a hobo would only be a mercy.

He didn't breeze into the building with his usual bravado, but with the slower gait of someone who was very, very put out. And this change was felt-and infected-everyone.

Toto's hyper activeness had transformed into a hyper snappy one. Kosuke was even more bristly when giving orders and the only one's who seemed to be unaffected by Dark's mood was Satoshi and Krad.

Daisuke however looked positively cheerful-and he hadn't even seen the model yet.

Or at least that's what he looked like on the outside.

Inside he was brimming with regret and passion. Regretting that he ever doubted Dark's love and that he hurt him like that, passion from well…

Wasn't that one obvious?

He had just barely let the flow of emotions he had dammed up go free and, quite honestly, those feelings had him floored. This had been the first time that the red head had ever felt something like this and although he was terrified slightly of it, this new feeling had him completely charged. And with those feelings came some very strong urges-some that had Daisuke blushing at very odd moments.

_I've never felt this way before…and I know this isn't only lust… _

His eyes were glittering. He couldn't wait to see Dark again…

But someone by the name of Risa Harada just had to burst his happy passion bubble.

"Hikari-kun! Himori-Kun!" the couple turned at the voice. Daisuke blinked, wondering why she seemed so out of breath and looking very, very bothered. "Toto-chan…she told me to give you this message…" She was addressing the blond. Krad took the slip of paper, lisping silently to himself then paled slightly.

He passed it wordlessly to Satoshi who took it and paled even worse than Krad.

"Uh…Satoshi? Krad?" Daisuke was now a bit worked up himself. They looked up at him then looked down-that defiantly wasn't a good sign. "You guys…? Ano…what's going on…?"

"Dark's calling in sick today." Krad deadpanned. Daisuke blinked. "He just walked in, dropped this note and walked right back out. Though it has a hell of a lot more on this than just wanting to call in sick…"

Daisuke suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Dark at school that day at all.

"But…he came in right? So he's fine?" The worry wouldn't drain from his voice. Satoshi looked over to Risa and she just shook her head sadly.

"You should have seen him…I did, when he dropped that thing off. He was…just completely out of it. He looked terrible. The receptionist didn't even question him-she believed him the moment he walked in…"

"But…" Daisuke rubbed at his temples, biting his lip. "Does he ever really do this?"

"Are you kidding me?" Satoshi turned to his best friend. "No seriously, are you? He loves the cameras, loves the fame-my god, his ego loves all this! He can't get enough and not even a small cold has ever stopped him-and that was his excuse! That he came down with something pretty bad and that he's walking out on today's shooting! That definitely tells everyone here that something's up. He's never, never done this, despite how he may seem to be. He's dedicated, surprisingly…" Satoshi turned back to Risa. "So…do you have the other thing he mentioned in the note that he said he'd drop off?"

"Oh, this?" Risa pulled out a small envelope. "Yeah, he handed this over to me…told me not to dare touch it or read it…it's for you, Daisuke."

Ruby eyes widened slightly as he took it. It was slightly thick and Daisuke flipped it over to the front. Simple, elegant handwriting that Daisuke instantly assumed was Dark's spelled out Daisuke's name on the front.

Satoshi and Krad gazed at Daisuke worriedly as his fingers began to tremble. Something must have happened between them. There was no question about it. From what Risa had said and how Daisuke was now paling worse than they had…

"I think you really should read it right now, Niwa-chan." The blond broke the silence quietly. Daisuke looked up, eyes slightly wide.

"B-but…Krad, the shooting…"

Krad shook his head.

"Not today, Daisuke…you'd be too visibly shaken and I've found you relax more and your personality really breaks free when you're working with Dark on the set…" At this Daisuke couldn't help but blush.

"So…if you need somewhere quiet, just use my office, it's always open…"

"Hai…Arigato gozamasu…Krad…" And bowing quickly, he dashed off. Risa blinked.

"Office?? Himori-san, you have an office??" She placed her hands on her hips. "Is there something you aren't telling me?!"

The blond sweatdropped. _Uh-oh…_

This would take some explaining to do…

--------------------------

What is it with Krad and beanbag chairs??

That was the first thing that caught his attention. Because really, wouldn't that catch anyone else's attention? Beanbag chairs were scattered around the large office and he shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it to ensure privacy.

Not even bothering to care which one he sat on, he plopped down on a random beanbag and looked to the enveloped addressed to him.

_Dark… _

He opened it with shaky fingers and his jaw dropped as three handwritten pages fluttered free. Unfolding them he began to read…

**Dai-chan, **

**I am never really one to consume alcohol nor can I say I'm very proud of it. I had fostered a fool's hope that maybe I hadn't done something stupid while I was drunk but… **

**Waking up with a killer hang over and only a very fuzzy memory is not something you don't want to have at 8 o'clock in the morning…You may have noticed that I wasn't at school today. That was why. But I knew something must have happened the night before… **

**The phone was hanging off the hook and the bottles I had drank were laying a good few feet from the couch…besides that, the door was unlocked. If you didn't land on my doorstep then just ignore most of this letter as the ramblings of one rather dejected soul and toss it aside, as you had done so mercilessly yesterday with my feelings. But if you really had come over-which I strongly suspect and know with 90 certainty-then take the time to read through this, if you won't mind…… **

**I may have been wasted top the point where I was singing (which unfortunately I had found out that I had been the singing drunk type at a party a while back. That, I assure you, was not very pleasant to find out…especially when your friends have you singing drunk on a tape recorder. I made sure that that tape was burned…) and being a fool, but my memory is not usually dented much… **

**It took me a while, but parts of it did come back to me. I remember you crying and getting made for my drinking habits…and I…remember kissing you…and doing some, er, other things too…. **

**If you've read up to this point I'm sure that, by now I was right and that you did come over And I'm sure too that I must have called you over, though why you even cared to come over, I will never know… **

**It hurt, Dai. That hurt a lot. Do you know what you did to me when I got home? Do you? No, I suppose you don't… **

**Your words kept piercing my heart and my mind drifted to doing things that would have made me sound suicidal…I was so depressed I had actually considered ending it all on the point of my very sharp kitchen knife. But then, the only thing that really kept me from that was the thought of my fans…(conceited I know, but bear with me…) Then my mind drifted to food… **

**Food. It was something compulsive but again… **

**God, I can even remember your exact words and can repeat them here, though it fucking kills me to- **

**"Well, too bad for you, but maybe you just need a dose of your own poison that you've forced upon your lovers. Maybe now you'll understand how they felt when you get your heart thrown back in your face, because quite frankly I _don't_ think that you're really in love with me. You're probably just as sex deprived as you've always been and you just can't stick with one person…" **

**Weren't those your exact words? At any rate, my desire to eat vanished again so I moved to the only thing that could drown my pain-alcohol. Though I really regret that decision now… **

**As last night flooded back into my memory, I won't lie and say I regret kissing you and touching you-its juts I regret doing that and you sending me the signal that you liked it. **

**If you damn well don't like me like that, then _say _it already. **

**Say that you don't love me, that you're not the least bit attracted to me because sure as hell, you've accused me of not loving you but you never once said anything about how you felt. **

**So what _do _you feel Dai-chan? **

**I can't forget those hateful words and then your behavior when I took slight advantage of you. You_ liked_ it...my body if anything doesn't forget even when inhibited as it was… **

**I'll take my heart back and forget ever giving it to you if you ordered me to. But you really dug yourself into a grave and so have I this time. **

**Don't think for a second that I'm not afraid of loosing you-because I am. You don't seem to get it, do you? I'm not after you for pity's sake or because I'm, as you so nicely put it, "sex deprived". No… **

**I love you. Simple as that. Though knowing what you might say, no matter how many times I will ever say that to you, you won't believe me. And why would that be? Is it the taboo or the stigma behind going out with a guy that holds you back? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it hasn't been entirely my own imagination that I see that flicker of emotion in your eyes… **

**And do you know how long I've waited for you? To see you again? They tore us away from each other and even then, you were innocent enough to be able to return some vestige of what I felt for you… **

**You may not remember this yet, but one day during the summer, you and I had gone into the woods surrounding your house at the time. We had a picnic and it was one of those happier days in my life… **

**You had crawled into my lap (You used to be so small!) and almost fell asleep there. I began petting your head gently and you looked up at me with a small smile. That smile made my heart flutter and I remember kissing you on the cheek. You giggled, blushed then returned the favor. I blinked at you and asked why and you got this adorable puzzled look and told me that you felt that it was the right thing to do…that you got a fluttering yet pleasant feeling in your stomach when you did it. **

**The idea wasn't something you were opposed to even before….so long as you weren't around your parents. But I remember your parent's eyes suddenly turning suspicious around me. We were so, so close… **

**I missed those times. As I grew older, I couldn't get you out of my head. I wondered how you were doing, who you've met…if anyone replaced me in your heart and mind. But when I got my contract, I was instantly rocketed to fandom. But even the fame, the preening to my ego never got you out of my mind. I could still only see you as that ever adorable 5 year old I spent hot summer days with, lazy summer nights under the stars with… **

**I tried to forget. It was hurting me so much that I tried to fill that spot you left with various lovers. And yes, I admit that I've gone very far with many of them…but don't think that I felt any more attached to them because of that. In fact, it only made me more despondent towards them. I was still haunted by my want of you… **

**And when I heard we were getting a new model that was Creepy Boy's friend, I thought, _oooooh fun!_ _Another person…maybe this time I could forget…_but instead, when I laid eyes on you I felt as if the world had just pulled a cruel, cosmic joke. In front of me was a 16 year old version of the boy I had fell in love with. And when I heard your name, I felt even more strongly that someone out there was trying to spite me. But the closer I tried to get to you, the more I knew that this had to be the same one… **

**Of course, by now you must be thinking that I've just been saying all this still to get you in bed, but quite honestly I'm not. But what's the point in arguing with you? You've made up your mind-or so it seems, and I can do no more. If I had really thought that maybe I still had a chance, I wouldn't be writing this…but then again… **

**If you have even a shred of feeling that I could possibly turn into love… **

**No. **

**I can't do this anymore. **

**If you really can still want me, by some wild chance, then meet me at Shatters Fountain tonight after you get out of work. **

_**--Dark **_

And Daisuke broke down into a flood of tears.

"Dark, Dark, Dark…!!! You BAKA!!" He gasped, the flow of salty tears refusing to cease. The words blurred in his vision. He was and idiot…! "I love you too…I love you too…and I will see you tonight, I promise…!"

Daisuke had never cried as much as he had now-except when he was forced to move away. And how he wished he could take back the things he said. He folded up the letter, pushed it back into the envelope and burst out of the office, glad that Krad had let him take this day off from shooting…

"What is with people in this place these days? Drama, drama, drama…" a woman who looked not a day over 20 but was indeed old enough to be a person's grandmother mumbled under her breath. "Really, Krad shouldn't use his office for blubbering, hormonally imbalanced teens to use as sob therapy…! I mean beanbags are nice and all but really…!" Toto-chan tsked under her breath and walked away, wondering when the drama would end.

------------------------------------

And Toto, you know it never will. –laughs- hormonally imbalanced? That's a bit harsh don't you think….?

Awwwww!! Dark writes a letter!! –sniffs- Daisuke, you better fix things…

Slightly short chapter, but again, it had to end here so the story would run a bit more smoothly together. Oh and I don't think I've mentioned this, but for all my readers, don't forget to check in on my profile to look for updates and some other tidbits you might find interesting! I tend to post when I update my stories, in case you don't get the emails and such or aren't a member and don't have me on alerts or anything –laughs- My profile also has some things about me on there as well as upcoming works and my current ones. I might add some more to that later but for now that's basically what you'll find on there.

Now that that's out of the way, don't forget the routine of read and reviews!

------Thanks to Fie AKA Merubie for finding a way to get around the error!! I'm forever grateful! And now, I can post again, so you should really credit her for it! -smiles happily-


	18. Shatters Waters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations.

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This chapter may disturb some people…so, just as a heads up, it has to do with Dark and well…what you should never let minors have at this age, especially considering Dark's…tendencies to be a bit of a pervert…this might have been my longest chapter in this story yet…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X _

_…I can't do this anymore. _

_If you really can still want me, by some wild chance, then meet me at Shatters Fountain tonight after you get out of work. _

_--Dark _

_And Daisuke broke down into a flood of tears. _

_"Dark, Dark, Dark…!!! You BAKA!!" He gasped, the flow of salty tears refusing to cease. The words blurred in his vision. He was and idiot…! "I love you too…I love you too…and I will see you tonight, I promise…!" _

_Daisuke had never cried as much as he had now-except when he was forced to move away. And how he wished he could take back the things he said. He folded up the letter, pushed it back into the envelope and burst out of the office, glad that Krad had let him take this day off from shooting… _

_"What is with people in this place these days? Drama, drama, drama…" a woman who looked not a day over 20 but was indeed old enough to be a person's grandmother mumbled under her breath. "Really, Krad shouldn't use his office for blubbering, hormonally imbalanced teens to use as sob therapy…! I mean beanbags are nice and all but really…!" Toto-chan tsked under her breath and walked away, wondering when the drama would end. _

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster 

**Chapter 18**: Shatters Waters

When the last person left the building, it was slowly fading to twilight outside. One lone figure in the stillness bid a bluenette a quick goodbye before rushing off in the opposite direction. The bluenette sighed as a blond figure walked up beside it.

"I hope he'll be alright…" Satoshi mumbled. Krad wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I'm sure he will be…he knows what he's doing…"

"I just…don't want Daisuke to get hurt anymore…" It had really been the first time for him that he spoke his best friend's first name. Krad smiled sadly-his boyfriend really did care a lot for the red head.

"I know, Sato…I know. But…" Krad paused making Satoshi look up at him. "I think that this time…this time it's real. He wouldn't be a fool to destroy this…he wants this too badly to let Daisuke go…"

Satoshi shivered slightly. Dark…was then really and truly in love?

"I hope just as much for his sake as well as Dark's and mine that you're right…"

-----------------------------------

Daisuke let his legs carry him down the familiar streets to the park. Granted, the park was a place he used to go to think-that was before Satoshi had really been a friend to him. Dimly, he could recall all the times that he had avoided the blue haired boy for the longest time. That was until…

--------------------------------------

A 8 year old Daisuke was sitting quietly on his favorite park bench, watching the crystal droplets of water flow from the fountain. It was the only one in the park that was towering and magnificent-a true work of art. The young boy's fingers tingled slightly. He could feel the soul of the artwork carved into marble.

It was a soul rendering experience to just sit there, to let him mind wander…

"Do you know what they named that fountain?"

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and his calm features twisted into annoyance as a particular bluenette sat down. He stiffened visibly, but made no move to get up. This was his bench, his alone time…and that blue haired boy had to go and impede on his life again!

Daisuke chose not to answer as the boy stared at him intently waiting for a response. Finding that his comment would go uncommented on, he pushed his wide rimed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_Why must he be so persistent? Don't he understand when someone really doesn't want him around? _

"I know who carved it too." The boy continued, hoping to elicit some kind of response. Daisuke's fingers tingled again. He wanted to know, so bad…

But he refused to let this boy hear his voice. He vowed to himself that no one, save his family, would hear the voice he had shared with Dark…

How he wished he could see Dark again…but…

_He's gone. You have to remember that. You'll never see him again…_Daisuke turned his face away to look at a thorny rosebush right beside the bench. _He's…dead…ran over by a car…god, I don't want to think about that anymore… _

He didn't realize he was trembling until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey…you okay?"

Eyes flaring up, he swatted the offending hand away, and before he could stop himself-

"Don't touch me!!! Only onii-chan-only he-!!!"

But Daisuke, too late, realized his mistake and clamped a hand over his mouth. Quite form looking shocked, the boy was beaming.

"So you can talk!! Everyone kept saying you would never speak except at home. You really shouldn't remain so silent, I like your voice."

Daisuke began to stumble off the bench. It was too late anyways. Now the only alternative was to let this boy feel the sharpest end of his tongue he could muster.

"You think you're so special just because you heard me speak? Well, I've got news for you-you're not. You'll never be as special to me as my onii-chan-that is, if I even let you take a spot in my life as a friend. He was that and so much more-and no one can change that! He may be gone, and I will never be able to hear his voice again but…" The red head paused shaking his head. "you're a fool if you thought you could really get close to me…I made that mistake once and I'm not making the same one again. I let someone love me, and all I caused was their death…so I refuse to let you love me like that! Only my onii-chan…only him will I allow to love me, to be that close to my heart!!"

The bluenette listened to this rant, wide eyed. This had really been the most he had ever heard from the red head, and it was a shock to hear the rawness of emotion in his eyes and voice when he had seemed so cold on the outside. And he saw why.

"So you think you're the only one with demons? Well, I've got some news for you, you aren't." the boy stood up as well, eyes betraying nothing. "Try having your father being some sick molester and having to be forced to live with the man in charge of sending him to jail? Try a taste of that and see how you like it."

He refrained from saying that it was because of this red head's onii-chan and him in a way for that but he held his tongue.

Instantly, the red head's temper quelled.

"I…didn't know…I'm an idiot…" He whispered. The bluenette shook his head.

"It's okay…it's better to let it all out anyways…so what's your name anyways?"

The red head instantly became wary. But he looked up at the other and some of the walls began to shatter.

"Niwa…Niwa Daisuke…"

The blue haired boy nodded.

"Hikari…Hikari Satoshi…"

He offered his hand out and Daisuke looked at it, confused.

"Nani…?"

"Friends?"

Ruby met ice blue and half the walls tore down. And in that one piercing gaze, his previous memories were fading…

"…Hai….friends…"

----------------------------------------

And he had no longer remembered Dark as Satoshi took stoke in his life. But even thought all those years he felt that something was missing…

_And it was you…Even before, I had acknowledged your love and even, in some strange way, felt the same way, though I might have denied it with all my being… _

And now his lungs were gasping for air, his legs were beginning to feel the slight burn from all the running…but he would not stop. He would not let down his onii-chan, his only love anymore…

He cut through the rolling carpets of green, past the playground and the swings, past the gazebo like structure and paused to catch his breath against its outer walls.

Not too far off, the majestic rise of the Shatters Fountain broke through the small waist high bush wall. The soft glow of the moonlight played water anomics with the sparking droplets, bathed the carvings inlaid into it and giving the artwork an almost dreamlike quality. It was indeed the breathtaking sight and Daisuke had never forgotten it's thrall-especially at night.

Daisuke took a few steadying breathes and stopped just before breaching the wall of green, ruby eyes unreadable.

A dark form was leaning on the fountains edge. It moved, raised an arm, and then seemed to check the time before dropping the arm back to its side. The form tilted its head slightly and the faint shift of two toned hair whickered in the light.

The red head bit his lip, enthralled by the sight. There could be no mistaking that form, the way it stood, that bi colored hair…

Heart thundering, he pushed through the bushes and walked towards the person, throat suddenly dry. The person didn't look up right away but as the footsteps neared, he did so and blinked amethyst eyes.

"Dark…?" Daisuke was the first to speak as he edged closer. The model straightened up, and now Daisuke could seem more clearly the face he had loved for so long-but with such a worn, tired, wary look that it pained him.

"So you came."

There was a short silence following this pronouncement. The red head nodded.

"Why?"

Ruby eyes fogged in confusion.

"Nani? What do you mean why?"

"You made things perfectly crystal clear to me yesterday so I figured you wouldn't bother wanting to waltz right back into my life to rub it in my face."

The meaning was not lost on Daisuke. And he wished it had been.

"A-about that…I…"

Dark crossed his arms at Daisuke's faltering voice.

"Oh? Now you care to start explaining? Well, go ahead, explain away because really, I curious to know what made you tick."

Daisuke felt weak. He couldn't stand and talk about this…

"But first, Dark, can we please sit down? I.."

"Fine. Doesn't matter to me." The off handed way only drove another spike into Daisuke's bruised soul. Wasn't he already suffering-and had suffered-enough? He barely motioned to the older teen to follow him a short way to his favorite bench. He sat down on the familiar spot he had treasured sitting at for years while Dark took the spot beside him, though he had taken it as far away from the red head as he could. This simple action only drove another painful jolt in his heart. Had he come too late to fix what he'd done…?

Daisuke sighed. Where to start, where to start…he decided something a bit on the safe side.

"I…got your letter."

"Obviously. Or you wouldn't be here." Dark shot back. Daisuke felt like bursting into tears right then and there. Was he trying to make this harder for him? For the both of them?

"And…well…I'm sorry."

Dark's expression didn't change. It seemed to be set in a permanently slight sneer.

"Really now? And about what? You could try being slightly more specific, you know…"

"What do think??" Daisuke was slightly loosing his patience. "About saying all that crap to you that I didn't mean! I wasn't thinking and I thought….I thought it would have been better if you hated me instead of making me feel all those emotions that I've never felt before…or maybe I had and I just didn't want to analyze them…" His voice had flared up then died softly as the words trailed off in the slightly dented silence.

But Dark's expression didn't seem to waver.

"Again, mind explaining yourself a bit more?" But the edge in the model's voice seemed to falter a bit.

Daisuke tried to looked anywhere but at Dark.

"I…couldn't get you out of my head…I wanted…to see you today…"

Dark faintly raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that be? To drive the point home that you really don't want me around? Listen, you could just have upright told me to-"

"That's not what I want!" Daisuke yelled. Dark's rigid sneer seemed to flicker uncertainly. "I…I really…I do want you around! I can't loose you again, not like how I thought I did the first time! It _killed _me, Dark! It killed me to hear that the person who loved me like that had died the day after I left! I _died_ that day, Dark! I _died_!! When I heard that…do you know what happened?? I refused to speak to anyone except my family-and even then I said little to nothing!! I withdrew into myself and I didn't want to come back out. I clung to the memory of you until it hurt so bad I cried myself to sleep! And even in my dreams my blasted memories would return to me…"

Dark patiently waited until Daisuke could continue on without that uncanny waver in his voice.

"And, here, in this very spot was when Satoshi broke down those walls I formed around myself. I forced myself to forget because I didn't want to feel anymore. But even though I became so successful, there were times…there were nights too when I'd wake up sobbing but not being able to remember why, or from what…and so successful I had been in suppressing my memories that it was, what seemed to be a permanent self induced amnesia. And then…and then I just had to take the job offer Satoshi had set for me…and when I saw you, something in me began to break, little by little. I just didn't know what it was about you….but when my memories rushed back it hurt all over again…but then the hurt was half alleviated form the fact that it _was_ really you, you_ were_ alive and I wasn't going to loose you."

Another pause. Then-

"So is that all?" Dark's sneer has slipped away and both his voice and face became neutral.

"No that damn well isn't all!" Daisuke's eyes simmered with emotion. It was now or never…

He wouldn't have sat here all this time and listened if he had lost hope…then maybe I can assume…

"Oh?" Dark really arched an eyebrow at this. "And what else is there that you'd care to enlighten me about?"

"Don't freaking drink anymore." Daisuke hissed. That was defiantly not what he wanted to say and that instantly became evident to the model. He burst out laughing and Daisuke smiled uncertainly. Okay…he hadn't meant for Dark to laugh at that but… "I mean it. It turns you into someone else…someone I can't really bear to see…I like your sober side better."

Dark stopped laughing and turned a bit solemn, blinking. Daisuke instantly blushed.

"Why are you blushing, Dai-chan?" Daisuke shivered slightly-he had missed Dark calling him that…

"Oh n-nothing, I just feel stupid for saying that…"

"Am I not to take it another way, then?"

Daisuke wasn't stupid.

"You had damn well better have because you know I'm not sure I can say it without feeling frightened that I really blew it!" It had not escaped his attention that Dark had scooted closer and that his eyes were locked on his own.

"Say what, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke hands began to tremble as Dark edged even closer. He couldn't look away….

_It's now… _

_Or never… _

_Say it. _

"Dark…I…."

_Just let go… _

"I…really should have said this so long ago…but…"

_And tell him. _

"Aishteru."

And Daisuke leaned in closing the last few centimeters between them, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Dark's. All the world's problems and anguish melted away as Daisuke shyly continued the kiss, brushing his mouth gently against the older teen's. He let his hands drift upwards, resting gently against Dark's broad shoulders and leaned in deeper…

Until he was shoved off a bit roughly. Daisuke nearly toppled off the bench.

Ruby eyes sparked in confusion as Dark breathed harshly, face flushed. He was caught between elation and anger.

"D-dark…" A terrible thought struck him. Had he gone too far? No…or had he really come too late?

"What do you think you're playing at Dai-chan?"

The whisper wasn't harsh, more remorseful…hurt.

"Dark…b-but, I'm not-"

"Shit, Dai, I'm not a fool. I can take anything, anything, from you-but not this. Not you god damn pity!"

"Pity??" Daisuke repeated dumbly.

"I don't…are you deliberately trying to mock me? Daisuke, I've played enough people to know what this is-and I'm not going to have you feeling sorry for me!"

"Dark!!!" Now Daisuke was pissed. He had just kissed Dark and he figured that would have erased all the model's doubts but apparently it hadn't. "I don't play that way!! You should know better-I fucking love you whether you like it now or not!! And now I think I'm starting to get a taste of what you've been feeling all these years…." _And I'm not liking it one bit. How could you even have bared going on with living…?_

Dark's irritation faded to be replaced with a daring, hopeful look.

"Am I….hearing you right…?"

Daisuke sighed, wrapping his arms around Dark's trembling body.

_He's scared…. _

"Yes, Dark. I do love you…." Daisuke felt Dark's heartbeat quicken and he smiled gently, his cheek pressed against the other's thundering heart. "And would it be too much to ask if you still did too?"

He felt warm fingers slip under his chin and lift him upwards into dizzyingly unfathomable amethyst orbs.

"Not at all." The model murmured, and gently claimed Daisuke's lips in a delicate kiss that stole the younger teen's breath away. Daisuke let a sigh pass his lips, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck.

Time didn't seem to have had a hold on them…as if there was only a momentary pause from what they had started and what they longed to finish. And this kiss was _perfect_…as if it was always meant to happen…

Nothing could destroy this moment…nothing…

Except for maybe the faint click of a camera and a murmured whisper from the bushes that neither model heard.

"Well, well, this will certainly stir up the media…they'll have a field day with this…"

-------------------------------------------

Their first real kiss!! (because of course the one they had when Dark was drunk doesn't seem to count with Daisuke…) but what's this??? Stalker!!!! Nooooooo!! Who is it???

-sniffs slightly-

But I still feel all mushy inside after typing that scene. –grins stupidly- I know fluff, but I couldn't help it. Trust me there's going to be a lot of action in the next chapter. A lot.

Don't forget as always, my beloved readers, to read and review!


	19. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations.

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

This chapter may disturb some people…so, just as a heads up, it has to do with Dark and well…what you should never let minors have at this age, especially considering Dark's…tendencies to be a bit of a pervert…this might have been my longest chapter in this story yet…

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X _

_"Yes, Dark. I do love you…." Daisuke felt Dark's heartbeat quicken and he smiled gently, his cheek pressed against the other's thundering heart. "And would it be too much to ask if you still did too?" _

_He felt warm fingers slip under his chin and lift him upwards into dizzyingly unfathomable amethyst orbs. _

_"Not at all." The model murmured, and gently claimed Daisuke's lips in a delicate kiss that stole the younger teen's breath away. Daisuke let a sigh pass his lips, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck. _

_Time didn't seem to have had a hold on them…as if there was only a momentary pause from what they had started and what they longed to finish. And this kiss was perfect…as if it was always meant to happen… _

_Nothing could destroy this moment…nothing… _

_Except for maybe the faint click of a camera and a murmured whisper from the bushes that neither model heard. _

_"Well, well, this will certainly stir up the media…they'll have a field day with this…" _

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster 

**Chapter 19**: Suspicious Minds

"But….there's something I still don't understand…" Dark whispered, arms wrapped loosely around Daisuke. They were still sitting in front of the fountain on Daisuke's favorite bench. Daisuke had never felt more content in his life. After a few more breathless minutes of kissing, they had been content to just wrapping their arms around each other.

"Hmmn? What is it that you don't understand?" The red head mumbled, looking up at Dark. The older teen smiled gently.

"I thought you wouldn't dare love me-even if you felt that way…"

Daisuke bit his lip. He knew Dark would have brought up that point.

"Why would you think that…?"

Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…well, maybe I had the memory of you distinctly saying that it was wrong, that there shouldn't be a love like that between two guys a long time ago..?"

Daisuke winced. Ouch. That was defiantly back to rear its ugly head and bite him where it hurt.

"Well…yeah but…can't people change their minds?"

But Dark wasn't a fool. He had known the younger teen well enough to know if he was still ruffled.

"But to throw away all the morals that have been pounded into you…are you really that relaxed about this now?"

Daisuke knew what he was going for. And he wasn't happy about it. The red head wilted slightly and frowned.

"Dark, do you want me to stop loving you? Is that it?"

The model instantly looked horrified at the thought.

"No! No! Oh god, no! I just…I just want you to be absolutely sure about this…that you won't get scared at the last minute and drop me flat…I want to be sure that you'll stay with me." Dark gently kissed Daisuke again. "You're so unsure at times…and I don't want you confused about whether you want to be with me or not." Dark's fingers reached out to stroke the younger teen's cheek. Smiling gently Daisuke pulled the fingers away from his cheek and kissed the tips.

"I know, Dark. But I won't, no matter what happens. I was confused before…because I knew what I wanted but I wasn't sure it was right. But even though I've been taught it was wrong…it feels right…"

Daisuke adopted a mock frown. "But you have to promise that you won't go off and cheat on me either…"

Amethyst eyes flickered.

"Hai, I promise…Forever…you're the only one, the last one…"

And Dark sealed that promise with a deep kiss that drove the breath and the rest of Daisuke's doubts from his mind…

-------------------------------------

"So…you think everything worked out?"

Satoshi was laying loosely in his blond lover's arms. Krad gazed down at his worried bluenette and smoothed his hair. They were at Satoshi's house, more specifically his bedroom. Luckily, his father was working the late shift, but he had told him before leaving that he was to work on a couple reports before allowing any of his friends over. Well, he didn't gauge both the speed at what his adoptive son could finish work and the people he'd let over.

Needless to say, Krad was very, very happy to meet Satoshi in his bedroom and well, one could guess what came of that.

Satoshi was now lazily curling one of Krad's long strands of golden hair around his fingers. He couldn't help it-it was too tempting. And it looked better when it was all let loose and spilling over his shoulders like this…

"You like playing with my hair don't you?" Krad chuckled as he idly ran his own hands and fingers down Satoshi's bare body. The blue haired boy shivered under the touch and scooted closer.

"Can't help it." He mumbled. "But you didn't answer my question."

The blond sighed, a constant smile still on his lips. That was probably because of their recent activities, more likely than not.

"Sato love, I swear you think about Daisuke as much as me, if not more so. If I was the jealous type, I'd get rather envious of it."

"I can't help but worry about him, especially in regards to Dark! Krad, you know that…" Satoshi snuggled closer, moving the sheets around their waists. "But really now, you shouldn't be 'cause you know I love you. And before you ask, no I don't think of Daisuke when we…er, yeah…" Satoshi couldn't bring himself to give an exact name to how far they carry their bedroom activities. Krad burst out laughing and began running his hands up Satoshi's body in a sneakier way.

"Oh, don't I know that well….and if you did, you know I'd get really mad…but before you jump on and say I'm not answering you, yes, I think he's fine. Not like that though." He tacked on quickly under a raised eye brow.

"I wasn't going to even…! Krad!" But Satoshi was grinning. "But…" Satoshi's good natured smile was fading slightly.

"I know you're worried about him getting hurt. And I know too, how you feel that Daisuke needs real love, not some quick fling that could damage him emotionally even more. But like I said before, Dark would be a true fool if he were to hurt him in any way. And like I said, I think you don't need to worry because Dark's in love with the boy."

Satoshi nearly toppled off the bed.

"In love??? In love??? Is that even possible for a player like him?"

Krad gave him a slightly disapproving look. Yes, trues, dark was, in every sense of the word a player but…

"Love, I've told you this before, I think…but honestly if I was and am capable then so is he. Remember, I was indefinitely worse."

"But…but…but still! It wasn't like you went though at least ten lovers a month, sometimes more!" the bluenette spluttered. "He was worse!"

"Anyone is capable of loving someone in their lifetime like that…and Dark had already been in love, if I'm not mistaken, the moment he met Daisuke."

Satoshi blinked. So he saw it too then…

"Daisuke…had been in love with him for a long time, I think…long before they even met here." He whispered. Krad stiffened slightly.

"What?"

"Yeah…didn't I tell you this before..? They used to be the best of friends way, way back….almost eleven years ago. Well…one day, I was watching him play with a couple friends he had that work now at Luster and then Dark came over…He pulled him aside and they started talking….then Dark must have said something to him to scare Daisuke, which I'm almost certain of him saying Aishetru, just form lip-reading from where I sat, that he ran…and the day after that, he suddenly moved away. It was at that time too that my father was relocated here. Much to my surprise, I found that Daisuke lived just down the block and I tried to befriend him but…"

"Let's just say, he was still haunted by the memory of Dark, in a way. From what he had said just as much, he had heard Dark was killed and that he would let no one else touch him or love him like Dark had. I guess it never struck me then how deep that was, since he never mentioned that ever again. But now that Dark's back in his life, I think it caused more inner turmoil all over again. I guess that's because he might have remembered everything he's said to him and about him to me, so…"

Krad stared as Satoshi finished his narrative and shook his head.

"Wow…so they go way back in this…but have you ever found out why he was so suddenly moved here?"

Satoshi shook his head sadly.

"No, I never did…"

The blond nodded mutely then wrapped his arms more tightly around Satoshi's waist. He chuckled low in his throat and licked his earlobe.

"So, love….ready for another round…?"

Satoshi yelped as he was flipped on his back.

"W-h-what??? Krad, how the heck do you get the energy?? I swear, you need to lay off the energy drinks!"

"Oh, but its all the more better to make love to you with…ehehehe…"

Satoshi's eyes widened as Krad lowered his head to trail light kisses down his collarbone and chest.

"Krad!!!!"

--------------------------------

"So this is where you live?"

Daisuke nodded as the stopped in front of his house. The red head turned to the model.

"Well, I'd better get going…homework and the rest of it…"

Dark smiled.

"I understand. Tomorrow then?"

The shorter teen wrapped his arms around Dark's neck.

"Of course." He pulled Dark down for a soft breathless kiss before stepping back. His eyes sparkled in the darkness and even Dark couldn't miss that joyful glimmer. His own eyes answered that spark. Everything…this simple sweet happiness seemed to be but only a passing dream. But they both knew that it was real. Tangible. And it was in the here and now after so long… "Bye."

Daisuke turned heel and ran back to his house with the model staring after his retreating back for one minute before departing. Blushing fiercely, Daisuke rummage around in his pocket for his house keys before finding them and letting himself in. As he dashed to his bedroom he failed to notice the taller form that stood at the window overlooking the front of the house and that that person had seen everything…

------------------------------

Daisuke was currently pounding his brain over his physics homework before a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. After scratching and mumbling over the same problem ten times, he figured it would be to his advantage if he rested his aching brain for a minute.

"Yeah? Come in!" Daisuke called out, not bothering to rise from his chair. The door swung open to reveal the slightly rigid form of his father.

"Hey Dad…" Daisuke greeted Kosuke warmly, yet at the same time with a hint of surprise. It wasn't often his dad had anything to say to him. But usually when he did, it wasn't bad so he wasn't the least bit concerned. He turned back to his Physics homework.

"So where were you Daisuke?" his father asked curiously. Daisuke tried not to display any surprise at the question. Daisuke fiddled with some figures on the paper, tracing over his steps in the problem again.

"I…went to the park. Little fresh air you know?" Scribble, scribble. Now if he moved this quantity to the next variable….

"Really now?" his son nodded, continuing his careful scratching on the paper. "Does it have anything to do with the note you got that was left for you at the receptionist's desk?

Daisuke forced himself to keep working, though he felt like freezing up. Don't worry, don't worry…breath…he doesn't know…they won't do the same thing to you that they did years ago...as he began to worry he almost made a mistake and quickly caught himself, correcting it and moving on.

"Oh that?" He commented airily, feeling a bit better as he was starting to look like he was coming up with some right numbers. "It wasn't a big deal…some thing about meeting someone at the Shatters Fountain…" He smiled ruefully, still not looking at his dad. "It was a secret admirer of sorts." He wasn't sure if that was a smart thing to add that last part. And well, in a way it's true… Kosuke said nothing for a minute.

"Well anyways…Dark didn't show up today…"

"He didn't, I know….huh. That's a bit of a relief." Now if only he moved this over to the other end of the equation…

"So you found out who your admirer was?" The unreadable tone in his father's voice was the last straw. He put his pencil down and turned to Kosuke who looked surprisingly calm.

"Uh…ehehehe, yeah, I did…"

"Well, you must have been quite happy with the person seeing as you made out with them in front of the house."

Daisuke blanched, eyes flickering in fear. He had had that weird feeling that someone was watching him…

"Er…ooookay…don't know how you can see something like that in the dark…" But deep down, he was absolutely terrified. He was taller than most girls now, so he would have a hard time saying that it was a girl he was kissing out in the yard…Daisuke picked up his pencil again.

"Kind of hard not to pick out your red hair, Daisuke…" Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"Yeah….that's true…I guess?"

"So…she someone we might know?"

Daisuke nearly toppled off the chair in shock. There was no way, not a snowball's chance in hell that his dad could have…not even his mother could have mistake the model for a chick in the dark…but he regained his composure hastily. His shock wasn't helped by the sudden slight frown on Kosuke's face.

"Unless...unless it was a guy…." And even a deaf person couldn't miss the contempt in his voice. Oh, it was sure sign of the times-or rather the unchanging times. Daisuke forced himself to laugh.

"C'mon Dad, no way. You know how I am. Straight as a stick." Daisuke lied through his teeth, laughing again _Yeah, as straight of a stick when you're making out with Dark… yep, straight as a rainbow stick..._ "She's…kind of on the tall side but I don't mind." _Yeah I don't mind since "she's" a mind blowing kisser… "_Unless, you have a problem with tall girls?" _Only tall girls he'd have issues with would be, in reality, guys-and one in particular named Dark Mousey._

"No, no!" Kosuke laughed, looking relieved. "Well…I'm sorry for bothering you about your private life…I'll leave you to your homework…." And with that, he turned and left. Daisuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"That was waaaay too close for comfort…" He mumbled to no one, returning to his work. It was almost unbelievable, to finally be with Dark but…

Soon, his parents would know. And that would be the end of the fairytale, no matter how much he wanted to stay with Dark….

--------------------------------------

"Hmmn…odd. But I still don't know if I'm right, though Daisuke's behavior is really suspicious…" Kosuke sat on the edge of his bed running his fingers through his hair. "But…oh well, I'll find out tomorrow at any rate if my suspicions are correct…and if that happens well…Emiko and I will do what we had done eleven years ago…"

---------------------------------------

W-what???

-stares-

Nooooo!! What did Daisuke's dad mean by "what we did eleven years ago?" That can't be good…

-wilts-

Anyways, wows…three chapters in one day to upload on the same story…I am sooo tired…maybe I shouldn't be up so late updating my stories like this but I guess it's my way of apologizing, ehehe…-smiles-

So really, all I ask is that I hear from you but hitting the review button and tell me how I did on this latest chap!


	20. Thongs and Perverts Oh My!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel or any of its character. These are the sole property of Yukiru Sugisaki. I am only merely borrowing them for my own twisted ideas…

**Warnings:** yaoi ( this means boy x boy.), craziness, cross dressing and usage of major fluff situations.

Also, Krad is OOC in this fic (he's actually nice-GASP!) And well, I guess everyone else is a bit as well…. XD

And yes, there is some humor in this chappy! GASP!

-------------------------

"This" is spoken words

_This_ is thoughts

------------------------

**Previously: **

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

"_C'mon Dad, no way. You know how I am. Straight as a stick." Daisuke lied through his teeth, laughing again Yeah, as straight of a stick when you're making out with Dark… yep, straight as a rainbow stick... "She's…kind of on the tall side but I don't mind." Yeah I don't mind since "she's" a mind blowing kisser… "Unless, you have a problem with tall girls?" Only tall girls he'd have issues with would be, in reality, guys-and one in particular named Dark Mousey._

"_No, no!" Kosuke laughed, looking relieved. "Well…I'm sorry for bothering you about your private life…I'll leave you to your homework…." And with that, he turned and left. Daisuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding._

"_That was waaaay too close for comfort…" He mumbled to no one, returning to his work. It was almost unbelievable, to finally be with Dark but…_

_Soon, his parents would know. And that would be the end of the fairytale, no matter how much he wanted to stay with Dark…._

_--------------------------------------_

"_Hmmn…odd. But I still don't know if I'm right, though Daisuke's behavior is really suspicious…" Kosuke sat on the edge of his bed running his fingers through his hair. "But…oh well, I'll find out tomorrow at any rate if my suspicions are correct…and if that happens well…Emiko and I will do what we had done eleven years ago…"_

_&X&X&X&X&X&X_

Ruby Luster

**Chapter 20:** Thongs and Perverts Oh My!

"Well, that just answered my question of whether things turned out alright…" Satoshi mumbled as Daisuke greeted Dark cheerfully. Daisuke pulled out his lunch box he always brought to school and offered something form it on his own chopsticks. Dark leaned in, taking the entire piece of food and part of Daisuke's chopsticks into his mouth in the process. The red head giggled as Dark chewed and blinked.

"Satoshi, you want some?" Daisuke said out of the blue offering the box over to him. Satoshi politely declined, seeing as that half of it looked spicy…but boy did it smell good…

"Creepy Boy's a chicken…" Dark crowed, using a Western expression he had picked up from an American magazine. "Bwack, bwakc bwak bwak bwak bwwwwaaaack!!!"

Dark yelped the next moment as Satoshi calmly chucked a pair of chock sticks at his head.

"Hey! What was that for? Nooooot cool, Creepy Boy!"

"Quit calling me Creepy Boy, it's Satoshi to you Mousey." Satoshi wrinkled his nose, looking a bit longingly at Daisuke's food. It looked really, really good…

"Satoshi? You sure you don't want any?" Daisuke inquired. Dark smirked at Satoshi's indecisive expression. The bluenette paused then firmly shook his head. Dark snickered evilly.

"Looks like Creepy Boy can't make up his mind when his stomach seems to have already decided…"

"I said to quite calling me 'Creepy Boy' !"

Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay…can we please not fight and just calm down?" He looked between the two glaring teens and laughed nervously. Nervously, he patted both their arms-Satoshi huffed and looked away, while Dark instantly brightened.

"Whatever…dunno when you started stick up for egotistical pervert model boy over here but alright…" Satoshi mumbled. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Since when was a stick shoved up your behind?" The model quipped, reaching for another piece of food in Daisuke's lunch box.

"Really guys, will you both just-"

"Did something happen yesterday that I'm not aware of?" Satoshi broke in. Daisuke had been reaching for some food with his chopsticks and had managed to spear mochi but froze.

"What do you mean, Creepy Boy?" Dark asked nonchalantly as the blue eyed boy threw him a withering glare that clearly said "I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Daisuke never shares his lunch with anyone else-except me." He growled the last part almost possessively.

"A-a-a-an-no…Satoshi you're really starting to…er, freak me out-"

"Possessive aren't we?" Dark raised an eyebrow and before Daisuke could protest, he pulled Daisuke to him and nuzzled his ear. "A little too late in coming on to my lover, Creepy Boy."

Satoshi choked.

"Lover??"

Dark smirked while his prize averted his eyes quickly, embarrassed. The red head was terrible at lying and Satoshi knew when he was or wasn't. The easiest way as all his friends knew, was to just look in his eyes and you could pick the lie as easily as you could see white on rice. Satoshi's jaw dropped.

"You two…?"

"Are going out?" It wasn't Dark who said the whispered words but Daisuke. "…Yes."

Satoshi thudded into the ground face first.

"Satoshi…are you okay?" Daisuke asked worriedly while the model beside him burst out laughing. Daisuke shot him a disapproving glare and rolled his eyes and Dark feigned hurt.

"Since…when was this?" He asked weakly, pulling his face from the ground. His glasses were slightly askew, but that didn't hinder the shocked expression that was still plastered on his face. Daisuke leaned a bit into Dark's chest as Dark's arms wrapped around him more obviously. It felt good, to finally feel safe…

"Yesterday." Daisuke smiled faintly, briefly glancing into Dark's eyes then back to Satoshi. "Satoshi…are you…you don't seem too happy…"

Satoshi sighed, putting down his food.

"No, no, I'm fine…it's just-you do know I'm watching out for you, right?" Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Hai, I understand, Satoshi but remember, it was Dark who had done so years before you knew me…does it bother you that I'm with Dark?"

He had struck home. Satoshi shifted uncomfortably now on the ground.

"What I think about your personal love life and who you choose shouldn't affect how you feel." He said carefully, glasses glinting briefly. "If you're happy then…why should I bother?"

Dark noticed the undertone and gently jumped in.

"But…even I can detect that underlying tone in your voice…and I know it's all because you don't want Daisuke getting mixed up with me if it runs the risk of him being as hurt as he was before." Satoshi tensed, eyes flickering. "I know I haven't the best of people to you, and I know Daisuke is as close to you as any brother would be, but…Satoshi, love does strange things to people. You saw that first hand with Krad. He changed….just for you. Because he loved you. My case is almost no different."

Satoshi popped the last bit of food in his mouth and looked down at his hands.

"You love Daisuke then?" Dark smiled gently at the tremor in Satoshi's voice. It was as if you think he was just hearing all this. But the bluenette knew his friend did, not that the feeling was or could be recuperated.

"Hai." Dark gently kissed the top of Daisuke's head and Daisuke laughed. "And it's mutual, after so many years…"

"Wait, you've been in love with him even then?"

Dark gave him an odd look.

"Yes…since then." But Dark was studying Satoshi oddly.

"Then why did he run away from you the day before he moved away?!"

Both models froze and Satoshi instantly realized he had said too much. Daisuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Satoshi…how would you have known that?" He asked slowly. "No one was there…except Dark and I under that tree when he said he loved me the first time around…"

Daisuke's best friend looked away.

"Well…I…I've seen you around before…I lived in the same area at the time with my father before….things got complicated and I moved to this prefecture. It just happened to be yours I guess. But the day before I heard you were moving, I kind of…saw you talking to Dark and I couldn't hear what he was saying but I saw the word 'aishteru' in there and you seemed to freak out. You ran, and I was confused, especially when I saw Dark's grief stricken face…" Satoshi raised his head and Daisuke couldn't tell what Satoshi felt about that with his face carefully masked. Maybe he didn't feel anything about it at all… "But as long as you take care of him, Dark, I'm okay with it."

Dark looked relieved.

"Well, arigato gozamasu, Satoshi…" the bluenette thumped face first into the ground again from pure shock. The older teen seemed highly amused, knowing that dropping the 'Creepy Boy' phrase would shock him. "I didn't know I had been spied on…" Satoshi promptly sat back up in a flash, but Dark was smiling in a teasing way and there was no mistaking the joking tone in his voice. "No, really, I'm glad…you might not be happy but at least you're respecting Daisuke's decision… and, well, it means a lot, you know?"

Satoshi nodded dully.

But accepting Dark as his friend's lover was the least of his worries now. He folded his hands neatly in his lap. Seeing this as a signal that he ended the conversation, the two new lovers absorbed themselves into one of their own. As the chatter reached his ears, he tuned out, mind wandering…

The calm before the storm…He thought sadly as he watched the two laughed at something he had apparently missed.

----------------------------------------

"Oh, Dark, stop it!"

A short giggle followed by a pitiful attempt at a growl.

"But Dai-chan…" Breathy whispers blew past said boy's ear and made him shiver involuntarily. "You're…just…so...irresistible…"

A short silence. Then-

"D-dark!" There was a sharp intake of breath. "I said stop it…" But the impact of the words was dented by a small noise that trailed at the end. A deep low chuckle came at this.

"Hmmn…but your actions…." Daisuke gasped audibly. "are telling me other wise…"

Another pitiful attempt at a growl bubbled from the red head's throat.

"B-b-but…ano…a-ano…Dark I…"

A small smile crossed the model's face.

"Dai-chan, do you trust me?" There was a short pause at this, to which he seemed to get a satisfactory answer. "Good…then, please…I promise I won't hurt you…"

A small noise that couldn't be anything but a moan erupted.

"D-dark…you pervert!!" Daisuke slapped him soundly, blushing ten different shades of red. Ruby eyes glared at the rather amused Dark.

"What?" Dark inquired in feigned innocence. Daisuke plucked the roaming hands at his waist away with a great effort, trying in vain to hide himself.

From the other side of the folding screen, two twins were currently nose bleeding and coughing loudly.

"Will you two quit getting jiggy with it behind there?!" Risa snapped, trying to clear the blood from under her nose. Riku seemed to be having the identical problem. "We've got a schedule to follow and if you two don't quit teasing each other, we'll fall behind! Just stop molesting Niwa behind there!"

"G-gomenasai." Daisuke called out softly from his and Dark's end of the screen. Riku huffed and rolled her eyes, finally stopping the nosebleed. Dark snickered. Oh how fun it was to tease those twins…

Dark hugged Daisuke to his body and called out evilly "Oh, but Daisuke-kun here doesn't know how to put on a thong…"

Instantly, Daisuke's blush returned full force. He tried to squirm out of his lover's grip, but finding it to be unbearably iron hard. He contemplated what to say. If he said yes, then Dark would tease him about how he knew and why he was so naughty and if he said no, it would only be worse. It was a lose-lose situation.

"D-dark!!!" He screeched, finally fighting away, face still blushing its colorful display. "Y-you hentai!! Why did you even follow me behind here anyways!? Don't you change somewhere else???"

"No. Not anymore…" And Dark had recaptured his shorter red head against him, with every intention of 'helping' written on his face. Daisuke yelped as Dark's hands reached for his pants again. "D-DARK!!!"

Daisuke screamed, eyes half wild as nimble fingers began to unbutton his jeans. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, trying to find some way to get Dark off of him without really letting on that they were going out then resolved to lean in and whisper furiously in his ear-

"Do you want the twins to find out about us??"

Dark's malicious grin was answer enough. Ruby eyes blazed with a feral rage but faltered and died instantly as two thumbs hooked into the waist of his boxers and began tugging downwards.

"D-Daark!!" He hissed, quickly covering Dark's eyes and shivering as cold air hit his now completely bare body. Dark smiled evilly as Daisuke quickly scrambled out of them and Daisuke was fervently glad that, at least, Dark could see how much that alone was exciting him. "Okay…now where is it?" He whispered angrily, still clamping his hand over Dark's amethyst eyes. He smirked.

"Oh, Dai-chan, you know I can't show you if I can't see…"

"Shut it. I know what's going though your twisted mind, Dark!" He took a deep breath. "Just tell me, I'll find them…"

Dark knew when he was defeated. With a sigh, he vaguely gestured to where he knew he let them lay. Daisuke glanced over and groaned for two reasons

A) They were so damn skimpy! There was no way in hell they would cover everything! Who even had the guts to make them wear something like that?! And

B) They were just out of his reach.

"You are really trying my patience, Dark.." Daisuke growled. There was no hope really. He had two options: let Dark see him in all his naked glory or pull him close to his body and scoot them both over so he could pick them up while Dark was still "blind".

That wasn't much of a difficult choice. But it certainly proved to be one rather embarrassing one.

"Hmmm…maybe I'd rather try something else…"

Ruby eyes widened for a split second. He didn't even register the fact that warm hands were trailing down his chest and reaching for rather private areas until-

"KYAAAA!!! BAKA NO DARK!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME HENTAIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

The model smirked lightly, imagining his kawaii lover go a vibrant red-which wasn't far off as the real Daisuke was blushing severely.

"It's not my fault you've got that touch-me body…."

Daisuke was slowly edging them both a bit towards the abhorrent pieces of clothing. At least he couldn't mistake which pair was meant for him and which was for Dark. Though why they even bothered color coding it to match their hair colors was beyond him. But an image of himself in rainbow colored pair instantly made him gag. Oh yeah. It was a very good idea to keep it that way…color coding it, he meant. I mean, who in their right minds would parade around in rainbow colored thongs? That would be incredibly gay…

Daisuke snorted quietly to himself. Oh yeah, and like he and Dark weren't. But that definitely wasn't something that concerned him at the moment.

"I do not!" He shot back and swatted away the boldly requesting fingers. "You can't even see my body right now…"

Dark's mouth curled upwards in a very seductive, mischievous smirk which didn't bode well for safety's sake.

"Oh, But who says I won't…?"

Daisuke's hands finally brushed against them and which a triumphant cry, he picked one up without looking and tossed the other pair on Dark's head.

"Well, so much for seeing me butt naked!!" he crowed, attempting to tug them over uncooperative feet, ankles, legs. "Better luck next time!" And he whipped his hand free from amethyst eyes, completely…

Horrified.

Dark's all pervading leer and the casual twirl of skimp material between his fingers made Daisuke pale.

The material between his thin fingers…

Was fire red.

"Looking for these?" The model laughed evilly at Daisuke's blubbering form. Oh how he just loved the way he looked with nothing but that little form fitting thong that was in his colors of purple and black… "Picked the wrong one, didn't you?"

Daisuke instantly began jumping and groping for it as Dark teasingly held it far above his head.

"Dark!! Dark, you idiot!! Give that back! Why didn't you tell me???"

"But Dai-chan, how would I know?" He feigned mock hurt. "I was, after all, unable to see because you covered my eyes with your hand…but now…" The leer returned. "I just might get to see you naked after all…"

"Dark!!! NIWA!!!" It was Toto-chan. Both males eeped and whimpered slightly. How and when she had even came in was lost on them. "Would you two CUT IT OUT ALREADY AND DRAG YOUR THONG COVERED ASSES OUT HERE!!" (1)

"Scary!" Dark mumbled while in the meantime Daisuke was still trying to rip the thong from Dark's fingers. "Alright, Toto-chan!!" Dark yelled. "We'll be out in a sec!" He looked back to his boyfriend who had finally managed to pry it from his fingers. Daisuke clung to them, with an angry glint in his ruby orbs.

"Ha! Finally!" Daisuke smiled in furious triumph. "Now…since you thought it oh so amusing to rip my pants off me and put me though the embarrassment of trying to reach for these ridiculous…things…you call clothing…" His smile had turned a tad bit lecherous. "Let's see how you like it…"

It barely registered in Dark's mind the full implications of that before Daisuke's own smaller hands were moving quickly downwards to Dark's fly and button.

Far from being just as shocked as Daisuke was, Dark's eyes darkened considerably and he groaned quietly.

"I'd like it very, very much…" He whispered teasingly, not even bothering to protest as he felt his own tight fitting pants yanked from his body. At these words, the red head froze, staring up incredulously at the model. "Dai-koi…"

"You…Dark.." His speech, or complete use of it, was robbed form him by the small panting noises, the loving way he had said "Dai-koi" as something meant to be a sweet secret shared between just the two of them. Dark shook his head ever so slightly and sealed his lips gently over Daisuke's, making the smaller model go half limp from the sensations bursting forth from the gentle contact.

He steadied himself on Dark's shoulders for a brief minute before letting his hands trail down to Dark's…

Bare.

Waist.

With a startled gasp, he broke the kiss.

"Don't you even wear UNDERWEAR?!?!?!"

Dark smirked

Now really, where's the practicality in that?" He asked sensibly, as if not wearing underwear underneath any pants was the most sensible thing to do in the world. "Boxers and tight pants never mix, you should know that…"

Daisuke refused to look down.

"Never ever wear tight pants ever again…"

"You know you like it, Dai-koi…"

Toto-chan was far, far from amused.

"If you two don't get out here, I will DRAG you out!!!"

Needless to say, they were both out-with the proper colored thongs on.

------------------------------

LOL!!!!

I couldn't help by cut the drama slightly with a dose of humor and perverseness…poor Dark. It seems that it'll take some time before Daisuke really warms up to him…

So yups, this chap was long in coming but it's here! Er…ehehe…hopefully it's long enough to keep my peoples happy…? –looks at readers nervously…-

(1) Oh wow…now that is scary for Toto-chan…I would be scared too if someone was yelling that in that tone…plus she's supposed to be the well, I dunno…the clam, mature one? Er, or rather, the bubbly, happy-go-lucky yaoi fan girl type.


End file.
